Bloodlust is my friend
by thislittlemockingjay97
Summary: Blood. Lust. Two different words, but when you put them together, you get bloodlust. Everybody all must have it at some point. We're no exceptions. Rated T for cussing and violence.
1. Final Tribute list

Hey, thislittlemockingjay97 here! The tribute list is now full! Thank you to everyone who sent in a character/characters. You'll have to wait a while until my new story comes out, so, until then, go and read my other THG story- The 71st Annual Hunger Games: A Bloody Maze! Below are the tributes and their creators…

D1: Boy- **Tyson Kane (Livybear97)**

Girl- **Jade Callunai (…)**

D2: Boy- **Jace Stone (God1801)**

Girl- **Peridot Dannigan (EnnixiaMaeLin)**

D3: Boy- **Sparky Forks (RhiannaNekozawa)**

Girl- **Ellie Ray (…)**

D4: Boy- **Roland Aero (…)**

Girl- **Shere Hamet (lalala445)**

D5: Boy- **Nimbus Blaire (RhiannaNekozawa)**

Girl- **Raven Carrow (Sister Grimm 13)**

D6: Boy- **Obel Moore (Sallen)**

Girl- **Circuit Lipgate (…)**

D7: Boy- **Grey Elmbrow (Melanie-Baker)**

Girl- **Ayriana Silvern (aliceismeee)**

D8: Boy-** Justin Ortice (aliceismeee)**

Girl- **Iris Reins (…)**

D9: Boy- **Brice Wood (iTalker)**

Girl- **Velvet Zeder (Sister Grimm 13)**

D10: Boy- **Jai Warren (Winrie McGeeky)**

Girl- **Angela Blossom (Funny-Bunny-Lover)**

D11: Boy- **No Name (H's a bloodbath anyway… so yeah)**

Girl- **Marisol Victor (livybear97)**

D12: Boy- **Jack River (iTalker)**

Girl- **Shvon Rellon (Funny-Bunny-Lover)**

**The following districts are filled and now closed: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 & 12.** Thanks guys, the list is now full! Keep looking forward to my new story- The 72nd annual Hunger Games: There will be blood. Once again, thanks everybody! My apologies to God1801 for accidentally not putting Jace on the list last time. THIS IS THE OFFICIAL TRIBUTE LIST!

~Adrienne~


	2. District 1 Reapings and Goodbyes

**Hi guys! Well, here it is, the very first chapter!  
>I have a very important note at the end, so please read it!(:<br>**

**The Seventy-Second Annual Hunger Games:**

**Bloodlust is my friend**

**Tributes:**

**D1- Tyson Kane & Jade Callunai**

**D2- Jace Stone & Peridot Dannigan**

**D3- Sparky Forks & Ellie Ray**

**D4- Roland Aero & Shere Hamet**

**D5- Nimbus Blaire & Raven Carrow**

**D6- Obel Moore & Circuit Lipgate**

**D7- Grey Elmbrow & Ayriana Silvern**

**D8- Justin Ortice & Iris Reins**

**D9- Brice Wood & Velvet Zeder**

**D10- Jai Warren & Angela Blossom**

**D11- Thom Rige & Marisol Victor**

**D12- Jack River & Shvon Rellon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own THG, nor do I own any of these _wonderful_ tributes. I thank everyone who sent one in and I also thank them for helping me out with this story. Hopefully I portray them the way their creators wanted them, 'cause this is my first official SYOT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Reapings &amp; Goodbyes for District 1<strong>

**Jade's point of view**

I was abruptly torn from my dream as Tylee, my younger sister, bounced on my bed.

"Way' up, Jay-Jay! Mama has bre-fast ready!" She shouted, giggles coming from her chest. Tylee was only two, so she still has a while until she can actually fully pronounce things the right way, including my own name.

I ruffled her brown-black hair, "Haha, okay Ty, I'm up. Go back into the kitchen and I'll be there in a minute." She nods and jumps off of my bed and toddles into the hallway. I laugh a little and reluctantly get out of bed, I slide my feet into my purple fuzzy slippers. My favorite color is purple, and everything in my room is either purple or green. I even have some purple streaks in my dark hair. My family has money to spend since we live in District 1, my mother's a peacekeeper, and my dad… well, my dad's job is a little strange. I don't even know what to call it, but it gets us plenty of money.

The smell of french toast wafted through the air. As I walked into the kitchen, I'm greeted with the sight of Tylee's face covered in maple syrup. _Lovely_.

"Mom, you are aware that Ty's face is _completely_ covered in syrup, right?"

"Mhmm."

Ugh. She's not even paying attention.

"_Mother!_" I shout.

"What is all the noise about?"

I roll my eyes, "Nevermind.' I poke the french toast with my fork and take a bite, "But this is pretty freaking delicious though, mom."

She smiles sweetly, "Hmhmm, well, I do try."

"Mama, I'm full." Tylee says.

I look at her plate, "But you barely ate anything!"

Her brow furrows and her cheeks puff out, something she does quite often when she's mad, "Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!" I say, poking her stomach.

She giggles and jumps off of the chair, leaving me behind, "I'm gon' go talk to daddy!" And like a bolt of lightning, she's gone.

"Well, that was certainly interesting. Are you going to wear your new shirt to the reaping that you got from Codi?" Codi was my _best_ friend. I've known him since I can remember.

"The one I got for my birthday?" She nods, "Yeshiree!" I use my signature little way of saying yes.

I take my last bite of breakfast and put the plate in the sink, "Are you going to volunteer this year, Jade?" My mom asks just as I'm about to go upstairs. My mom's not really picky on whether or not I volunteer or not, she just wants me to be happy. While my dad is the exact opposite, he's been putting me through training since I was about eight.

I nod, "Yeah."

"It is because of dad?"

"Maybe."

She lets out a loud sigh and continues washing the dishes, "Fine, just, go get ready."

I ignore her last comment and head back into my room to get ready for the Reaping, "Now what will go with my blue tank top…?" I ask myself.

"Aha!" I exclaim as I pull out a perfectly ironed, white miniskirt. I strip out of my pajamas and put on the skirt and the sparkly tank top that Codi got me. I haven't really gotten the chance to wear the shirt since he got it for me for my seventeenth birthday two months ago. It's not purple, but it's gorgeous.

I match the outfit with some black ballet flats and head back out into the dining room where the rest of the family's waiting for me, "Aw we rea-y to go?" Ty asks impatiently.

"Only if sissy's ready." Dad tells her.

"I'm good." I say, deciding that I don't need makeup, "I just need to brush my hair." I grab a brush and go to the mirror in the living room and bush out the knots and tangles in my hair until it's back to it's wavy state, purple streaks and all.

"_Now_ we can go."

* * *

><p><strong>Tyson's point of view<strong>

"Look at the flowers," Iris, my girlfriend, says, "They're always so pretty this time of the year, just in time for the Reaping." Her light brown hair falls into her eyes and I swipe them away for her, I'm rewarded with a peck on the cheek.

"Is that all?" I ask her, trying to sound disappointed.

She lightly smacks me on the arm, "Don't be so damn demanding, Tyson."

I chuckle, "Just kidding, babe, chill."

I look at the clock on the Square's tower, and it says ten o'clock on the dot, "We'd better be going. We have an hour until the Reaping starts, Iris." She also turns to look at the clock tower.

"Yeah, I guess…" She says sadly.

I hold her hand, "It'll be okay, we'll see each other before the Reaping. If anything happens, at least we can see each other before either of us gets sent to the Games." I try to reassure her.

"Yeah, but I just don't want us to end up like Cyrus and Isabel from District Four last year."

"Is that what this is about?" I ask, Iris nods in response, "Trust me, I won't volunteer unless I _absolutely_ have to. Okay?"

She nods again, "Well… okay."

"You look nice," My twelve-year old sister, Trixe, tells me as I walk into the kitchen.

"I've worn this before…"

She shrugs, "Welp, guess I never noticed it." She twirls in a circle, "How do _I _ look?" Damn… isn't she full of herself?

"Yeah," I tell her.

Trixe puts her hands on her hips, "It _is_ my first Reaping after all, I _have_ to look my best, of course."

I smile, "Dad would be proud of you, you know."

"I know. But," She pauses, "Mom's in the other room, you better not bring up dad."

Whatever. I love my mom and all, it's just that she needs to really come to the fact that dad's been dead for… seven years. She always keeps thinking that he'll just waltz in the door from work one day, but we all know he's not going to.

I turn around Trixe darted off to the mirror to start putting her hair into an elegant twist.

"You don't need to go all-out, y'know." I tell her.

"So? If I get Reaped, because I'd _never_ volunteer, I want to look nice!" She tells me.

"Trixe, you won't get Reaped, trust me. There's always a girl that ends up volunteering."

She sighs, "Whatever!" and skips back into her room to finish getting ready.

"Mom? Where are you?" I shout through the hallway.

"Right here." She says as she steps out of her room. Mom looks healthier than ever since dad died, she must've actually slept last night.

"Oh…" I pause for a second, "Well, I'm gonna leave early. I told Iris I'd meet up with her before the Reaping started."

She nods, but then asks, "What about breakfast?"

"I'll eat it when I get back"

"Okay," She says smiling, "Remember Tyson: mommy love you."

"Oh geeze mom, don't go all mommy-mode on me, please!"

Mom hugs me and I hug her back, "Oh you know you'll always be my little boy."

"Sure." I tell her before going outside, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's point of view<strong>

I tower above the other girls my age as I stand in the seventeen-year old section, I tried to look for Codi earlier, but I couldn't find him in this mess. This is a bunch of shit I tell you, can't even find my own best friend.

A hush falls over the crowd as our District's escort, Gaizah Fidlle waltzes onto the stage with her brightly colored skin and hair, really, I'm all up for dying my hair, but the Capitol's gone way overboard with it.

"Hello, everyone! It's wonderful to be back in glorious District 1! I'm your excort, Gaizah Fidlle, and before I get ahead of myself, here's your lovely mayor with the Treaty of Treason!" Cheers and loud clapping can be heard from all over the town square as Mayor Hunter steps up to the podium and begins his long, tedious speech about the Dark Days and such. It's the same thing every year, and it always gets irritating, but whatever floats their boat…

Five minutes later, the mayor had finished his speech and Gaizah was hopping back up to the podium like a little chirpy bird, "Thank you, Mayor Hunter!" Her squeaky voice is really hard on the ears, "And _now_… should we start with the boys or the young ladies?" She's really trying to feed the crowd as much anticipation as possible, isn't she?

"Well, I think we should do girls first, it's tradition, after all!" Gaizah's tinted had dives into the glass bowl and reaches out a slip of paper, "Trixe Kane!" She says happily.

A loud scream came from the eighteen-year old's section, it sounded like a boy's scream, "Someone, please, volunteer!" The boy shouted.

Some woman was sobbing from the back, probably Trixe's mother, it was my time, "I VOLUNTEER!" I shout at the top of my lungs. Trixe turned around, her unhealthy-looking worried face relaxed and she hurried back to the twelves.

As I step onto the stage, I can feel all eyes on me.

'_Yeah, that's right, be jealous.'_ I think.

"Oh, and what's your name?"

"Jade Callunai." I say with a smile.

Gaizah plasters a fake smile on her face, "Well, now that we have our female tribute, let's pick our boy, okay?"

Once again, her hand goes into the glass bowl, except this time, it's the boy's bowl. "Lire Keenan." She says loudly.

Again, another shriek was hear, except it was from the seventeen-year old section, and this time, it was a girl. As small twelve-year old Lire comes up to the stage, an older boy's voice goes through the air, "I volunteer for him!"

Lire also scurries back to he twelve-year olds section and stands by two other boys that look just like him. Triplets.

Gaizah looks up slightly at the boy, he's tall, I'll give you that, "Oh my, aren't _you _a tall boy? And you are…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tyson's point of view<strong>

"Oh my, aren't _you_ a tall boy? And you are…?"

I don't even give her a second thought, "Tyson Kane."

* * *

><p>"You promised!" Iris shouts.<p>

"I did it for _you_ and Lire. Would you rather have him get sent off to the Games? Think about it, he's. only. Twelve."

Tears form in her eyes, "Well… no… but-" I just cut her off.

"I would have done it for Lire, Glint, or Bronx. Any of the triplets, understand me? It didn't matter which one of them it was, I would've volunteered for any three of your brothers." I take her hands.

Iris looks me straight in the eye and lets out a sigh, "Fine. Just, be careful, come home for me, please… and Trixe." That's all she can say before a Peacekeeper comes in and tells us our time's up, "Remember: I love you!" She tells me before the Peacekeeper leads her out.

"I love you too!" I try to shout so she can hear me.

Goodbyes are always the hardest.

**Author's note: How'd you guys like it? Leave me a review & tell me please!:D So, yeah, I decided to make this a sponsor story also. Each time you review, you get +4 sponsor points. And if you answer the sponsor question first, then you get +2 extra points added. Here's the things you can send to your tribute of choice: (You just can't send stuff to your own tribute.)**

Items worth 1-9 pts.

-Empty canteen

-Half a loaf of bread

-Water purifier

Items worth 10-19 pts.

-Whole loaf of bread

-Canteen filled half way with water

-Bread+Canteen combo

-Minor weapon (slingshot, small knives, etc.)

-A little bit of medicine

Items worth 20+ pts.

-Major weapon

-Sleeping bag

-Backpack (Tell me what you want in the backpack, you can have up to 3 things.)

-Small tent for 2

-Blanket

-Meal for 2 (If you want, -and if you have enough points- you can send 2 of these, as a meal for four.)

**Tell me if I need to add anything, and I'll do that. So, here's the first sponsor question:**

**_What is Jade's favorite color? _**

**It's pretty freaking easy, it was mentioned somewhere in the chapter.**

**So yeah, with that, I'm gone, hope you liked this chapter. Uhm, review, heck, tell your friends about this story, I love it when people do.**

**~Adrienne~**


	3. District 2 Reapings and Goodbyes

**Okay, so not nearly as long as chapter one. But it's still something. So far, here's the standings for the sponsor points:**

**Muse of Storytelling: 6 points**

**God1801: 4 points**

**iTalker: 4 points**

**Yes, as you can see, Muse of Storytelling answered the Sponsor question first. So let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG.**

**Chapter 2 Reapings and Goodbyes for District 2**

**Peridot's point of view**

"KYLE! DONAHUE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream at my older brothers after my rude awakening. The two thought it would be just _hilarious_ to wake me up by continuously hitting me with pillows. Yeah, I didn't find it funny. Not at all.

Normally, on a day like this, I would just ignore my older brothers' antics and go back to sleep. But today was the Reaping, which was in two hours. So, instead, I crawled out of bed and tried to shoo the two nuisances out of my room. Finally… At peace. You'd think since Kyle and Donahue are both eighteen, that they'd act more mature. Nope.

I've decided to skip breakfast this morning if I want to get dressed and get some last minute training in, just in case I go to the Games. I don't want to go, but, my siblings are all for it. Except, I don't get why either of my brothers haven't volunteered yet. I mean, this is their last year to do it, and both said they weren't planning on it. Well, I guess if it means they don't want to, then… they don't _have_ to.

It only took me five minutes to throw on some jeans and a t-shirt for training, once I get back, I'll take a quick shower and get ready for the Reaping. But now, it's last minute training for me.

I meet up with my friends, Dawna and Tanner at our meeting place on the outskirts of District 2; basically, by the forest. We all brought out weapons that we specialize in, I brought my bow and arrow, Dawna brought her little ninja stars, and Tanner brought some spears and knives. She's always been the one to excel with many weapons. Me? I prefer to just sticking to my arrows.

We stretched for a few minutes, just to warm up our muscles, and then we started hardcore training. Tanner was always trying to push Dawna and I harder so that if anything ever happened to us, we'd be able to get out of trouble easily.

No matter what, at the end of each practice all three of us always have some kinds of bumps, bruises, or cuts. This time was no exception. When I shot my third arrow, it nicked the side of Dawna's left upper arm, and so we had to stop briefly to bandage it, and then we continued.

"How 'bout we run to our tree and back and see who's the fastest?" I say.

Dawna was about to protest, but then said, "We all know Tanner's gonna win again…"

"Awh, suck it up." I told her playfully. Dawna rolled her eyes and I began the countdown, "Three… Two… One… GO!" I dashed as hard as I could, but even so, both of my friends were on my tail, then, something told me to stop running. Maybe it was my instincts.

"Guys!" They both stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Dawna asks, sounding winded. Her midnight hair was windblown and all over the place.

I held a finger to my lips, "Listen…" There were footsteps, "Shit, Peacekeepers! Run for your fucking lives!" I say as we all dart for our weapons and run away, normally we'd stay and hide, but I had an hour left to get ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Jace's point of view<strong>

When you wake up on the floor, and you _know_ you fell asleep on your bed, what do ask yourself?

Well, right now, I'm wondering how the hell I got on the floor in the first place. And secondly, how did I not feel myself falling to the ground? Egh… I'm just going to ignore it.

"Jace? Are you up?" My older sister, Jessie, asks me. Her blonde head peeks around the corner.

I stand up, "Yeah…"

"Well… it's probably in your best interest if you get ready. The Reaping is in like…" she looks at the wall clock, "Twenty minutes, so… you better get on that." Her head disappears back behind the door and she shuts it on her way out.

I hop to it and grab the white, silk suit from my closet and throw it on before rushing out of my room and into the family room where Jessie and my mother were waiting for me, "I thought the Reaping didn't start for another fifteen minutes?" I asked, completely confused. It only took us three minutes to get to the square, so I don't see why we're leaving early.

"Well," Mother began, "Plans changed, and even though it's the Reaping Day, they want me to be there earlier than the rest of the Peacekeepers." My mother was the head Peacekeeper of District 2, and ususally, nobody works on Reaping Day.

"…Oh…"

"Plus, didn't you want to meet with your friends? You'd better use this time to your advantage." She stated.

I suddenly remembered that Chase, Jay, and I were all planning to meet at the square early, "Aye! I remember now! Alright, let's go, let's go! Hurry! They'll be pissed if I don't get there!"

"It's about time you got here." One of my best friends, Jay Wyne, says as I walk up to her and my other friend, Chase Almight.

I roll my eyes, "Ugh. Sorry! I fricking slept in, okay?"

Jay has the tendency to he a stuck-up bitch. But, if you're a good friend to her, then she's there for you.

"You're volunteering this year, right?" Chase asks.

I nod, "Yeah. My mom's making me."

Jay puts her hand on my shoulder, "Trust me. The Games will be unbelievably easy for you. They were for me." Oh yeah. Did I mention that Jay won the Hunger Games three years ago at the age of 16? Yup, it just boosted her stuck-up rich girl act ten times higher. But it's cool, because when I volunteer, at least I'll know someone while I'm in the Capitol.

"Yeah, just watch out for the District Eight kids. Remember last year?"

Boy, do I ever. The boy was pathetic. Killed in the bloodbath by the girl, Sofia Iangelina, from District 6. But the girl, Madi Littlecreek, won when she killed the boy from District 7. The kids from 8 this year better watch their backs, just saying.

Fifteen minutes came and went, and soon enough, I was standing in the eighteen-year old section, Jay was up on stage, and Chase was with his fellow seventeens.

And like a usual routine here in District 2, Cadence Crimly walked up to the microphone, being as bubbly as ever. Or as I like to say… Annoying.

"He-llo District Two! I'm Cadence Crimly, and it's time for the Reaping! It seems it was just yesterday when we sent Amber and Arro to the Hunger Games." Yes. Yes, it kind of did feel like it was just yesterday, "Let's welcome Mayor Thayner!" Everyone hollers and applauds for our mayor. At least he's the most decent of all the mayors in Panem.

He begins what must be the most boring thing in the entire nation… stupid speech…

"…And now, let's pick out our tributes! How about the young men go first?" Cadence doesn't hesitate to put her hand in the glass bowl and fish around for a slip, "…Tyle Pinski, come on up!"

"I volunteer!" I shout as I hurry up to the stage, "The name's Jace Stone. Your new victor of District Two."

* * *

><p><strong>Peridot's point of view<strong>

I don't like our boy tribute already. He seems too cocky and too eager for the Games. I mean, everyone is, but he's… different.

"Alrighty!" Cadence starts, "Now let's find our female tribute, kay?" Her pink-dyed hand dips into the girl's bowl and pulls out a name, but I only see her lips move as my life falls apart, "Peridot Dannigan." I can hear my brothers' and sisters' cheers. I don't want this… Why- why won't anyone volunteer for me?

I go up there with the straightest face I could muster, I will _not _become a piece for the Capitol. I refuse!

"Hi there, sweety! My my, aren't you a pretty little thing?" Cadence's too-bubbly attitude wanted to make me punch her in the nose, "Any volunteers?"

Silence.

"NO!" I shriek, "Why me?"

"What do you mean? This is an excellent opportunity!" She says, smiling, "Now, let's have our awesome tributes shake hands!" Jace and I shook hands and we were carted off to the Justice Building for our final goodbyes.

"You'll do good!" my sisters Mirabella and Calliasta say in unison. I look at the blue flowers on my white Reaping dress.

"Thanks you guys." I look back up at my family, "But I'm still gonna miss you…" Tears were forming in my eyes. I know I promised myself I wouldn't cry for anything today. Not. One. Thing. Not even when my two little sisters looked up at me with their big blue eyes. Or when Kyle and Donahue used this time to actually not be annoying towards anyone.

But I did get a token… A butterfly that was made out of glass shards of many colors. It was attatched to a string and I can wear it around my neck. A beautiful reminder of home here in District 2.

**Author's note: And there you have it! Chapter 2! (or 3, depending on what you wanna count the first 'chapter' as.) So, here's my sponsor's question.**

_**What was last year's (Think back to my first Hunger Game's story.) boy tribute's name?**_

**Yep, it's that easy. Leave your answer in the reviews please! And please leave something else in your review besides something like: Sweet story. Update soon. OR Good job. ... -.- I'm not trying to be greedy, but please leave a worthwhile review for me, pweeeasseee?**

**~Adrienne~**_**  
><strong>_


	4. District 3 Reapings and Goodbyes

**Hey!:D What's up my lovelies?(: Well, I don't have much to say except that I have the updated Sponsor list:**

**Muse of Storytelling: 8 pts.**

**God1801: 4 pts.**

**iTalker: 6 pts.**

**Lalala445: 6 pts.**

**So yeah, Lalala445 got the sponsor question correct first. The answer was Arro. SO! Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Reapings and goodbyes for District 3<strong>

**Ellie's point of view**

When my eyes open, I'm not greeted with the usual gray dreadfulness of District 3. Instead, my white walls made the morning sunlight make my room brighter more than it can usually get.

To bad it's the Reaping…

I let out a sigh and got dressed. This year is my first Reaping ceremony ever, so I have to look nice, but I don't even want to go. Mom says I have to go though, otherwise the Peacekeepers will find me if I stay home. Mom _also_ said that if I get ready quickly, then I can go to meet Samantha before the Reaping.

Samantha Kori is my best friend, we've been through everything together, thick and thin. We're basically sisters and we do almost everything with each other. The only difference between us is our looks. Samantha has dark brown hair and blue eyes, while _I_ have light blonde hair and brown eyes. I got my blonde hair from my mother and my eye color from my father.

…Speaking of him…

My dad's never really around. I mean, he still lives here in District 3 and all, but he doesn't live with my mother and I. He hurt me pretty badly when I was younger, and ever since then, he walked out on us and never came back. I rarely ever see him, and after he left, mom's been working double-shift just to keep us fed, she didn't want me to get tesserae, an added chance of me getting Reaped into the Games.

And there's another thing. My mom's really overprotective ever since dad hurt me. I mean, she's super nice and all. But she's very overprotective. So, I guess that's why she likes how quiet I am when it comes to going into the world and such.

"Ellie! It's time to go!" I hear mom shout.

"Just one minute!" I put on a silver necklace. Whether or not it's fake, I'll never know. But on it, there's a silver loop with light green crystals in it. I got it from my Gramma before she died, "Okay! Now I'm ready!"

Let's hope this Reaping is in my favor.

* * *

><p><strong>Sparky's point of view<strong>

"Sparky, you better wrap your hand. If mom sees that you've got another burn, you'll be in trouble again for sure!" Merilla tells me quickly.

"Okay, okay. I'll get to it. Leave me be for a second, I need to get dressed!" I shoo her off so that I can get ready for this year's Reaping. I love my little sister to death, and I'm just glad that she's not eligible for the Reaping yet. The stupid ceremony sent from fucking hell. I hate the Capitol for doing this, I really do.

Once I'm dressed in what I call Reaping-appropriate for District 3, I pop a mint into my mouth. I honestly cannot live without these things, if I were in the Games… well, I don't know what I'd do! Well, I actually think I know what I'd do. I just wouldn't sleep. If I don't have a minty-taste in my mouth, I absolutely cannot sleep. 'Dunno why, I just can't help it! You might think I'm a spaz, but, I'm only really a spaz when I don't have my mints.

I wrap my hand in bandages before I leave my room. You see, I like to play with fire, which is how I got all of these burns. I became this way because, my parents had me at a younger age, and basically neglected me. So, over time, I just became independent and started experimenting with fire and explosives. My friends think it's pretty cool, but their parents don't. Neither do mine, but they don't really do much about it. Well, my dad doesn't... I think. My _mom_ on the other hand is kind of harsh on me because of my pyromaniac self, other than that though, she's pretty cool.

And then there's Merilla, my kid sister. She's ten, and I love her to pieces. Merilla is only ten, so she's still got a little bit until she's eligible to get Reaped. I shudder at the thought. I _hope_she never gets Reaped into the Games. That would be the end of me. She means the world to me, and me to her. The feelings here are mutual.

And let's not forget my friends! They're the freaking best. Rollo, Graham, Decca, Chrissy and I are like an unstoppable force. We make the best team ever, nothing could stand in our way if anything even tried.

I smiled at the thought.

Just as I was about to leave for the Reaping, I remembered to grab two of my lighters. Between those and my mints, I always carry them with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie's point of view<strong>

"Now, let's start with our ladies, okay?" Mar Nicalia says to the crowd. His hand barely goes into the bowl as he pulls out a single slip of paper, I'm close enough to the stage to know who's name is on that paper… it's me, "Ellie Ray, come on up here!" He says way too happily.

I feel my knees shiver beneath me as I begin to walk up to the stage, Samantha's just about to say 'I volunteer!' but not before I glare at her and she gives me a sympathetic frown in return.

Soon enough, though, I'm up on stage, and my body is shaking like crazy. I feel like I'm about to pass out from nervousness and fear. This isn't fair. Sending a dainty little twelve-year old girl into the Hunger Games is like boiling a live puppy; you just don't do it.

"Alright! Now that that's done, let's find out who our male tribute is!" Once again, Mar reaches his pale yellow hand into the bowl. Does he always try to keep up with his District's themed color or something?

"Sparky Forks is our male tribute!" A little girl starts to bawl her eyes out. She's obviously younger than I am, by the sounds of her voice. I see Sparky come up to the stage with a solemn look upon his face. He's barely older than I am, by two years. He looks like he just received a blow to the chest the way he's breathing. Short, shallow breaths. God, don't have him pass out on us too. Last year, our female tribute, Trinka Affeller, had passed out on stage after she was Reaped. It was embarrassing towards the entire district. I'm sure the _entire_ nation of Panem was laughing.

"Now, let's have our marvelous tributes shake hands!" Sparky and I turn to face each other and we shake hands. In the corner of my eye, I see Mayor Drake have a look of disappointment on his face. _'He knows we won't make it back alive either.' _I tell myself mentally.

No. No, we won't.

* * *

><p><strong>Sparky's point of view<strong>

"S-Sparky, you'll be fine! J-J-Just find some things t-to make a f-fire and you'll b-b-be… fffine!" Merilla says in-between sobs and tears.

Dad rubs her back, "I've seen what you can do. Sparky, I know you can make it. With your knowledge of explosives, you should make it through the Games just fine."

"Thirty seconds." The Peacekeeper tells us.

Mom nods in his direction, "Remember, honey, we love you, no matter what happens. You can make it back, I just know it!" All four of us come together in a big family hug, one we haven't had in a while.

The Peacekeeper spoke up once more, "Your time is up, this way." My mother and father filed out of the room, but Merilla stayed behind five extra seconds.

"Don't forget your mints." She reminds me.

"I'd never." I tell her, pulling my little cardboard box from my pocket. She hugs me quickly and I ruffle her hair. Then, the Peacekeeper escorts her out the door and she's gone.

I've come to realize I may not see my little sister ever again. This day couldn't get any worse… could it?

**Author's note: Well, there ya have it! Did ya like it? Hate it? Love it? Tell me in the reviews! And now, for today's sponsor question:**

_**What was the Mayor of District 1's name? **_

__**It really isn't that hard. Btw, I'm getting all of the mayors' names from PanemOctober, so if they all seem familiar, then that's probably why. Okay, so you guys know what to do! Review, and come back for more! Bye!**

**~Adrienne~**


	5. District 4 Reapings and Goodbyes

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I've just been busy with school and gymnastics. I had to coach a bunch of 1, 2, & 3 year olds at our in-house meet today... Fun times-.- Anyway, I'm going to have to give TWO people credit for the last sponsor question, both Muse of Storytelling and an anonymous reader answered it correctly!(: Here are the standings**

**Muse of Storytelling: 14 pts.**

**God1801: 4 pts.**

**iTalker (Chiooti): 10 pts.**

**Lalala445: 6 pts.**

**Sallen: 4 pts.**

**Anon: 6 pts.**

**And I'd like to inform Sallen that your review made my day(: Haha, I'm glad that the story makes you laugh! And to Muse of Storytelling- Thank you! See, I love people that review like that!(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG. (By the way, I went to see Breaking Dawn Friday, and the Huger Games trailer was playing during previews:D)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 District 4 Reapings and Goodbyes<strong>

**Shere's point of view**

There were still leaves in my hair from training last night. How the hell didn't I notice them? _'Ugh! Now, I _really_need to take a shower' _I thought as the water in the shower warmed up enough. I always do these kinds of inspections before every shower to see if any leftover leaves and such decided not to leave my head before day's end.

After the water warmed up a bit, I stripped down and stepped inside. Showers aren't just a place to clean up. They're a place to get warmth, think, relax, and sometimes even sing. Which my little sister, Coco, does pretty loudly. I can hear her all the way from my room every night. It's not bad, it's just always bringing me out of my thinking zone after training.

And that's another thing… You think _you_ train hard? Hah! You should see the stuff my dad puts me through! That's the most intense training you'll ever have! But there was one time, however, that my dad left me abandoned on the outskirts of District 12. After he left me to my training, I heard a rustle nearby, so I decided to take cover.

"Gale, do you hear that?" A girl's voice whispers so low, I could barely hear.

"_Yeah. Someone's out here. Dammit, I knew we shouldn't have gone today." This time, a boy's voice was the one whispering. It was from a nearby bush._

_Suddenly, a scream resounded through the trees, it was a girl's scream. But not the one from before. It was a different girl this time. Out of nowhere, a redheaded girl, who looked about in her mid-teens, bursted through the trees with a boy right behind her._

_The redheaded girl and the dark-haired boy next to her both stopped, thinking they were out of danger. But alas, they were not. As fast as you could blink, a harpoon shot out from above the trees and skewered the boy, but a different force lifted the girl up. Of course, the boy was dead. And before the girl got lifted up, you could hear her screaming, "I HATE YOU!" Right above the treetops._

_And that was it. Nothing else had happened after that. Before I resumed training though, the two people from before came out of the foliage. A young-looking girl and a somewhat older-looking boy. Both had the same skin tone, hair color, and eye color. Heck, I bet they're siblings!_

"_Let's go Katniss." The boy, Gale, said._

_Katniss nodded and they left without a trace behind them._

Whenever I'm on the outskirts of a District for training, I'm always careful now. Who knows when a Capitol hovercraft could come and take _me_ away just like it did to the boy and girl right outside of District 12?

After a short five minute shower, I stepped out, dried off, and went into my room to get ready for the Reapings which were in thirty minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Roland's point of view<strong>

I've never been the one to fish. Go figure. Being in District 4 my _entire_ life and I just could never have a decent catch. So, I gave up fishing and worked on my studies. I'm strong in math and science. Everyone has teased me for not being able to fish and instead, taking more and more interest in my studies. But they're only messing with me, they're all just playing.

I swipe my bronze hair away from my eyes. Like my skills of academics, I let my hair grow to the point where it just barely grazes my ear. It gets in the way sometimes, but I manage. On the chair in the corner of my room lies the turquoise suit and silver tie I've been able to keep clean and stowed away in my closet for one year since my last Reaping.

'_Just one more year to go,' _I tell myself mentally, _'Two more years and out of my living hell.'_

"Roland, hurry it up! You have to be at the square in fifteen minutes." My father, Darrel, says from down the hall. We never have gone to the Reaping as a family. Only for my first one, when I turned twelve. I always left before my parents did. They thought it would be a good idea to 'let me have time to think.' My parents are pretty relaxed and low-key about most things. Scratch that. Everything.

And then there's my friends: Andre and Phia. Andre's a year older than Phia and I. He gets to escape the Reapings before we do. Lucky guy. Then there's Phia. The most beautiful girl ever. I've had a huge crush on her since I can really remember. But I've kept it secret. She's a tiny little thing, Phia is. It'd be a shame if she got reaped. Everyone would miss her. Unlike me.

It's not that I'm hated around District 4, but if you aren't popular, and you get reaped… well… no one's going to volunteer for you… unless someone's a total idiot and just wants to go to the Games for the glory and the 'honor' to be a true career. That's not me. I'm not a killer. It's just not my style.

After I got dressed, I made my way downstairs and grabbed a small handful of crackers from the cupboard and took a bite. Ugh, stale. But I can't complain, we aren't the richest family in District 4, so, ripe fruits and vegetables and other foods aren't at our disposal.

I just hope this is enough to keep my strength up for today. …Then again. What will?

* * *

><p><strong>Shere's point of view<strong>

A short breeze twisted through the air, making my pink dress flow a little and made the air smell of tangy sea salt. "Heeeeeelloooo, District Four!" Celmin Miscil says to the crowd. There's a roar of cheering and applause.

'_Much more peppy than last year.' _I thought.

"Alright! Glad to see the enthusiasm here in the good ol' fishing district! First, how about we welcome your very own, Mayor Rowntree!" More applause as the mayor walks up to the podium to begin his speech. Anyone who actually enjoys the treaty of treason is absolutely nuts. That's for sure. Every year it's the same thing, I've noticed this every single year.

After what seems like an eternity, the speech is finished, and Mayor Rowntree steps away from the microphone, "Alright, let's get this started, shall we?" Celmin says enthusiastically. The crowd goes quiet as his hand foes into the girl's bowl. _'Okay, Shere, remember your reasons for volunteering. Either A: To be a career. Or B: Coco gets reaped.'_ I think. I shudder at the last reason. Ugh… I never want that to come true.

It seemed like forever, but it was only five seconds after Celmin pulls the slip of paper from the bowl, "Coco Hamet." I don't give it a second thought.

"NO! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I shout as I run to the stage. Coco bursts into tears as she realizes what I'd just done for her.

"Aha! And what's your name, my dear tribute?" He asks as he puts a hand on my shoulder. Ugh, get your hand off of me! I shake myself loose from his grip.

"Shere. Hamet." I say, "The girl that will bring home a victory to District Four this year. No disappointment."

"Well…" Celmin Miscil says, obviously repulsed by my rudeness towards him, "District Four… Your newest female tribute, Shere Hamet!"

I see my best friend, Cassi Onse, looking at me from her place in the seventeens section. She nods at me as if to say, 'You can do it. Hurry home.' And I nod right back to her.

"Alright! Let's continue on!" Celmin takes no time to wait as his green-tinted hand goes into the bowl once again, "And our male tribute is…"

* * *

><p><strong>Roland's point of view<strong>

"Don't go, Roland!" Phia cries as the Peacekeeper starts to pull her and Andre out of the room.

I frown, "…I'm sorry…" I say. Andre gives me a quick look of pity, and I just feel my eyesight going in and out of focus as I sit on the couch.

The doors close as my last visitors leave, "…I'm sorry…" I whisper.

**Author's note: Aaaaand scene!(: How'd you guys like it? So... yeah. Uhm, sponsor question time!**

**_Name one of my twilight stories(: _**

******Simple as that!:D Remember, first person to answer it correctly gets +6 points. All others will just get +4 added to their total. Hmmm, what else? Oh! So, I've had It will rain by Bruno Mars stuck in my head. But it's okay, I love that songXD Anyways, what song has been stuck in your head recently? Kay? Thanks! Remember, review, and come back for more. The future reaping chapters will be... different than those before them. Trust me, you'll see(;**

**~Adrienne~**


	6. Districts 5 6 & 7 Reapings

**Hi!(: So, first off, the person who got the sponsor question right first was Sallen! There were two answers, but they got it first. Next... Tomorrow's Thanksgiving!:D So excited!(: Haha, tell me in your review what you do to celebrate this holiday. I wanna see how you do it(: So, here's the sponsor tally.**

**Sallen: 10 pts.**

**iTalker (chiooti): 10 pts.**

**Lalala445: 10 pts.**

**Muse of Storytelling: 18 pts.**

**Anon: 6 pts.**

**God1801: 8 pts.**

**Yeah, that's about it! Enjoy this chapter, I told you last chapter that the Reapings would be different after this!(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Districts 5, 6, and 7<strong>

**Raven's point of view**

I wander the dusty streets of District 5 as I wait for the Reapings. No doubt I'll be volunteering this year. I _want _to go to the Games unlike my fellow District 5-ers. My reason is that I simply want to kill people, I don't let my impaired sight put a damper on my will to kill. I've had this made up in my dark mind for a while.

As I make my way down the street, the young children that see me scurry to the other side of the street in attempt to escape my never-ending lopsided scowl. The scar that carves itself across my face; across my eye, my nose, my mouth… it goes on until it ends at my chin. There are more scars, but this is the one that strikes fear into the hearts of others. But it'll take more than my intimidating looks to scare off tributes. That's my one skill, scaring off people. But my other one is being able to heartlessly kill off people. It's not necessarily a 'skill', but more or so a survival tactic.

When I notice a commotion going over at the square, I know it's time for the Reaping. Although, it seems as if I'm late for the mayor's speech, as usual. It's not like I have anyone to wake me up… Except for the screams of the insane people, it's not exactly a warm 'good morning', but I find it pleasant now. Ever since my family was brutally murdered right in front of me, I grew an even harder shell than before. I've been testing out different poisons and mixed them together to create the ultimate lethal weapon against my enemies in the arena. After many hard-working months, I have finally made the perfect concoction using all natural (Yet easy to find,) plants that could possibly be found in the arena.

I make it to the middle of the square just as the overly-enthusiastic escort draws the girl's name from the bowl. I see that the boy had already been Reaped; a tall, slightly muscular boy. Yes, he'll be my first target. Your district partners are always the easiest to get rid of first, because they rarely ever expect it.

District 5's mentor, Aqua Mentolla, has been our escort for a few years now, and I just want to wring her neck out, she's really _that _annoying, "Ariellah Blythe!" An eighteen-year old girl scampers up to the stage, shaking with fear, "Any volunteers for this lovely young woman?"

Yes. "I volunteer." I say, my voice monotonous as usual.

A gasp goes through the crowd, they do this because District 5 barely ever has any volunteers. I walk up to the stage, not saying anything.

"And what's your name, my er… lovely?" She uses that word lightly, not to mention she uses it _too _much.

I give her a cold glance, "Raven Carrow."

Aqua seems a bit unnerved by this, "Er… Okay! And District Five, here are your tributes for this year's annual Hunger Games! Nimbus Blaire and… R-Raven Carrow."

I smirk. My job here is done.

* * *

><p><strong>Obel's point of view<strong>

A small shock of electricity courses through my hand, "Ugh! Damnit! This is useless! I'm never going to be able to finish this!" I push what was supposed to be an electrical circuit off of my desk in pure annoyance with the thing.

"Obel! Stop messing with your stupid little project and let's go! The Reaping's are going to start soon!" My sister, Riley, says. …Sometimes, I wish I had a different sister instead of her. But, then I realize that, besides my mom, she's the only other family I have. I don't have a dad, and mom's always constantly working in order to put food on the table every night.

"…Fine…" I mumble, I quickly pull a blue polo shirt over my head, and put on some tan pants to go along with it. In a moment of haste, I just forget about eating breakfast, we barely have enough food as it is anyways.

Riley and I are literally dashing to the square just as Casscaida Lillamette, District 6's usual escort, pulls a name from a bowl, "Obel Moore!" She cheers.

I skid to an immediate halt. …D-did she just say me? I look over to Riley, she too has a blank expression on her face, matching mine. We may be so different. But, in a way, we're very similar. …Like right now, for instance.

I hear her let out a whimper as I slowly make my way to the stage. It takes me almost everything not to shed a single tear as I look back and see Riley crying. No. Be tough, Obel, be tough. Be strong for your sister and mother. Make them proud of yourself. Do it. Believe it. Be it.

While standing on stage, I just look down. If I look into a single eye of any stranger in District 6, I'll break down, no doubt. So, I just look down at my feet and think of the possible ways I could die in the Games.

About three thoughts in, Casscaida interrupts me as she picks out the girl tribute's name, "Circuit Lipgate!" A sixteen-year old girl with curly, dirty-blonde hair walks to the stage with no expression on her face whatsoever. She looks out to the crowd, I follow where her eyes are going and I see a boy standing in the sixteen's section. _'…Her boyfriend?' _I thought.

Casscaida grabs our hands and puts them up high for all to see, "District Six; I give your tributes! Obel Moore, and Circuit Lipgate!" There's a round of applause, a somber one at that.

Right before we're escorted off of the stage, I look back and see Riley. That's when I lose my shit completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Ayriana's point of view<strong>

"I said get up you worthless waste of space! Go get ready for the Reaping!" My mother shouts. She's drunk already, and it isn't even noon yet… Joy…

I climb out of bed, "Yes mother." I tell her, I don't even think about talking back to her, because I'll just get slapped across the face. So I just keep quiet and get ready as she walks out of my cubicle of a room. We can't afford much here in this house, especially fancy clothes for the Reaping, I just throw on a black shirt and some dark jeans and put on a pair of old shoes that I all found in my closet in a matter of seconds. I step out of my room after I brush my hair free from tangles. Looking in the mirror, I see a girl bruised and battered. Her skin is tan painted with blotches of dark purple and blue. The only thing that seems out of place is her hair, dark brown with blue.

Now you're probably thinking… 'Blue? I thought you could barely afford nice clothes, let alone highlights!'

And that's true, but let's just say that my friend Arielle knows how to get the goods.

The thought makes me smile. I've never smiled at home in ages, let alone the day of the Reaping. But I honestly can't help it when it comes to my friends, Arielle and Jeremy. They're the best, really. Arielle has always offered for me just to live with her instead of living with my drunk mom, but I just can't. And Jeremy's always there when you need someone to talk to. …Not to mention he's super good-looking too…

But that's beside the point.

As I'm about to walk out the front door to the Reaping, mother catches me, "Where are you going?"

I turn around, and it takes every muscle in my body not to go up to her and punch her in the face, "…To the Reaping, mother. It's that time again."

She nods and mumbles, "Whatever. Just don't get reaped, I have laundry for you to do when you get home."

I return a nod and turn around. Once I'm out of the house I roll my eyes, I swear on my life that I'll never ever drink. I certainly don't want to end up like my mother. Not one bit.

"Hi Ayriana!" Arielle chirps as I walk up to her and Jeremy.

"Hi Ari! Hi Jeremy!" It takes a lot to make me upset when I'm with my friends. Not even my drunken mother couldn't even ruin it for me.

"Hey," He says, "Let's hurry and get to our sections, I think they're about to start."

We agree and go to the sixteen's section, "Hello District Seven!" A man's voice said. Oh, so we _did_ get a new escort this year! The rumors were true after all, "I'm Ray Lemafeer, your new Capitol escort! How about we let your mayor conduct his speech and we'll be underway?" Ugh, he's just like all the rest. Overly-bubbly and loud. And, of course, don't forget his brightly dyed skin… Gross…

There's a short round of applause for Mayor Mowbray as he starts to begin his speech. He's new, y'know, just became our mayor last year. He's still young, and has a beautiful wife with an adorable two-year old girl. …Wait, why am I rambling on about this? The speech is done! Gone! Finished! Terminado!

"And our female tribute for District Seven is…" Ray Lemafeer reaches into the bowl and pulls out a slip, "Alixys Corbytte!" I know that name… In fact, I know her. She's a little twelve-year old who also has a drunk mother. She's always trying to take care of her four little siblings. As Alixys walks up to the stage, I can tell she's crying now, "Any volunteers?"

I lift my hand and take off to the stage, "I volunteer, Ayriana Silvern!" Alixys' eyes widen and she immediately stops crying and she darts off the stage, back to her friends.

"Well then, Miss Ayriana. Thank you! Now, for our male tribute!" His hand goes into the boy's bowl, "…Grey Elmbrow!" As soon as he says this, a tall eighteen-year old comes onto the stage, his face is unreadable.

"No volunteers?" I look over at Grey, his brown hair was falling into his eyes, making his expression even more harder to read, "Wonderful! Now, District Seven, I present to you… Your newest tributes!"

And as we shook hands, I realized that for the first time in my life, I disobeyed my mother. I got reaped.

**Author's note: And there ya have it! Chapter 5! Nailed three districts in one! Sorry if your tribute was only mentioned this chapter, and not actually _in_ it. If I would've done both tributes for each of these districts, it wouldn't have worked:/ sorry! And now, for the sponsor question!**

_**Read this excerpt from chapter 5**__**:**_

_**'The speech is done! Gone! Finished! Terminado!'**_

_**What language does Terminado translate to and what word is it in English? (Use some sort of translating device if you need to, I don't judge:D)**_

_****_**So yeah, this sponsor's question is much harder than those in previous chapters, I know. Sorry about that! And I feel pretty proud of myself! I got Sallen to read Twilight:D Hahaha! Yeah! So... yeah, that's about it. Until next chapter, remember to review!(: Thanks!**

**~Adrienne~  
><strong>


	7. Districts 8 9 & 10 Reapings

**Heyyy! How's it goin'? How was your Thanksgiving? Mine was freaking spectacular!:D I just had a random thought: I think I'm going to make a Thanksgiving drawing featuring THG main characters (give or take a few extras(;). Anyways, sponsor points. Let's get to it.**

**Sallen: 16 pts. (Yes! You got it first!XD Spanish is correct!) ~ iTalker (chiooti): 14 pts. ~ Lalala445: 10 pts. ~ Muse of Storytelling: 22 pts. ~ Anon: 6 pts. ~ God1801: 8 pts. ~ RhiannaNekozawa: 4 pts. ~ Thedoctor925: 4 pts.**

**So yeah, that's the points for now! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 Districts 8 9 &amp; 10<strong>

**Justin's point of view**

As me and my girlfriend, Kaia, are walking down to the square, I can't help but notice all of the _gorgeous_ girls down here. Where have they been all my life? …Maybe if me and Kaia just break up soon…

Oh, before I get too far, let me introduce myself: Justin Ortice, some people call me a player, me? I just stick to 'easily distracted'. It works better that way.

"Are you even paying attention to me anymore?" Kaia suddenly screams.

"Wha-?" I mumble.

She rolls her eyes, "That's what I thought. You know what, we're done. I should've listened to my friends, you _are_ a player."

I just chuckle, "Player? Fuck that. I'm ju-"

"Easily distracted, I know. Just go, I swear on my sister's grave, I hope you get reaped, Justin Ortice!" With that, she stomps off. Geeze, what made her so pissy?

Now I know what you're thinking. 'What the hell is this? A freaking soap opera?' …Or whatever my grandmother told me those were.

Everyone tells me that I easily resemble our overly-stupid ancestors that put us here in the first place. …Well, _some _of them. I mean, I can't help it that all of the girls flock to me like I'm a god or something. Geeze, cool it.

I walk over to the other fourteen-year olds and find a spot to stand in. I don't really bother looking for my friends since most of the people I pretend to be 'friends' with don't even mean crap to me anyway.

"Hello, hello, hello!" Dahril Everil says. He's probably one of the most mellow Capitol escorts ever… from what I've seen, at least, "And here we are, yet again, at the Reaping for the annual Hunger Games. Last year, we had a victor!" He motions toward Madi Littlecreek, last year's Hunger Games victor from our district, she stands up, using a little help from our male victor, Garrie Myen. She still hasn't gotten used to using the prosthetic leg since the last Games which was basically a year ago. I pity her, I really do.

There's some clapping, but even though we _did _have a victor last year, no one's particularly excited like the career districts always are. They treat it like a celebration. We don't. We _definitely_ don't. The only time we've celebrated for the Games was each time we had brought home a victor, which, surprisingly, had been three victors in fifteen years. The first in those past fifteen years was Garrie, then Marailynn Indegeu, and lastly, and most recently, Madi Littlecreek, who's now fifteen.

"…Dude, they called you. Go up there, stupid." A kid my age says as he nudges me forward. Wait… what? I've been Reaped? Aw, crap. And it seems as though the girl had been picked also.

I hurry to the stage, not wanting to have the Peacekeepers take me up there personally, and stand next to Dahril, "Aha! And here are your tributes for this year! Justin Ortice and Iris Reins!" Ah, so her name was Iris. She looked around my height, and was just downright hot. Let's put it that way. I didn't notice which age group she came from, but she seemed around my age. Hmm… Well guess I just got lucky then.

Guess I just got lucky.

* * *

><p><strong>Velvet's point of view<strong>

I try to push my curly hair out of my face, but a small wind just puts it back in it's original place, "Ugh…" I moan, "My hair's so annoying…"

"But it's pretty…" My friend, July, reminds me.

"Whatever… It just reminds me of my mother…" I sigh. My mother died in a factory accident. The same one that paralyzed my hand. My right one to be exact.

My other friend, Tally, tried to cheer me up, "C'mon, Velvet! Smile, please? It's Reaping day, we don't need any more frowning than we already have here in District Nine." She was right. It _is_ Reaping day, isn't it? Wow. A whole year went by since Elisabeth Moon and Markus Aktio were sent into the arena… then they died the next day. …What a shame. They were both interesting to watch… Except for the fact that Elisabeth was a total ditz and Markus was dead-set on gettingg his hands on a weird-sword thing.

I smile, just so that my friends and younger sisters don't bother me about it, "Well, I'm sure the square's going to be super crowded if we don't get there now. So we'd better be going." Everyone agreed with me and we all took the short walk to the district square.

Sure enough, as soon as I got Georgette and Satin settled off to where they needed to be, (Not in any of the age groups, thank gosh.) I went back to my friends in the thirteen-year old section. And soon after that, our escort, a man who seemed in his mid-thirties, (But it was too hard to tell since his skin was polished clean. I just went off of height and such.) who has been District Nine's escort for the past five years, Maryo Patiyi, went on about the usual stuff. He greeted us, introduced our mayor, made some jokes, and announced the boy for our district, who's name was Brice Wood. He's kinda cute, I mean, he's sixteen, apparently. Brice had volunteered for his friend, Connell. You could easily tell those two were like brothers when Brice had stood up on stage.

"…Velvet Zeder!" Maryo announces, butchering my last name horribly.

When I get up to the stage, I nudge his arm and quietly tell him, "It's pronounced Zee-der. Not Zeh-dur…"

He looked embarrassed for a single moment and then wiped that look off of his face, "Ah… yes. So, here are your tributes, District Nine! Velvet Zeder and Brice Wood!"

We turn to face each other and shake hands. I take notice that Brice is short for being sixteen, but he's barely taller than I am, even if I _am_ average height for my age.

I shudder at the mere thought of me being in the Hunger Games.

Except this wasn't a thought. It was reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Jai's point of view<strong>

This couldn't be happening! Reaping day is already here, my first one at that. I don't want to get picked for something that killed Bliss a few years ago. I wouldn't last long at all.

Yet here I am, standing up on stage with a girl named Angela who looks way too over-confident for my liking. It really scares me. I mean, when her name was Reaped out of the glass bowl, she literally _ran_ up to the stage. And how old is she? Fifteen? She's basically at the halfway point! She shouldn't be happy about this. Not. At. All.

But here she is, smiling away, basically flaunting the fact that she might die in a few days time. …Or is it all a mask? That could possibly be it. Maybe she's actually terrified inside like I am.

Well, I guess there's only one way to find out, right?

Our escort makes us shake hands and introduces us to the crowd as District 10's newest tributes for the Hunger Games, and that the odds may ever be in our favor. The usual quote, the usual sarcastic remarks that echo in my head, the usual everything.

I just hope that my death won't be too slow or too painful. That's all I ask. Please…?

**Author's note: Sorry that Jai's p.o.v. is so short!): I was just getting really lazy. Sorryyyy... And a response to Thedoctor925's first review: Yeah, I know that the career districts (1, 2 & 4) are a little _too_ happy for the Reapings & such, but that's just how they roll... Literally. They've been training basically their entire lives for this moment. It even says so in the books... I think XD**

**Now, here's the sponsor question:**

_**Who was last year's boy tribute **__**for District 8? (His name.) And who was his short-lived ally?**_

__**Now I won't take off if you can't get the second part of the question, but please do _try_ to answer the second half. Also, I won't give extra points if you answer both parts to the question. ...Sorry! That's just how it is! Anyway, tell me in your review whether or not you liked this chapter. By the way, I know Justin's part is a little too soap opera-y, but that's how my friend wanted it. Again, my apologies! So yeah, review! Soon, I'll be having a poll up on my profile about who are your three favorite tributes. try not to just vote for your own, please^.^ I'll be paying _super_ close attention to that poll. It'll help me figure out the fan-favorites(: Kay, thanks! And have a wonderful end to your Thanksgiving!:D**

**~Adrienne~**


	8. Districts 11 & 12 Reapings

**Hello, my wonderful readers. Hehehe... So, let's get this out of the way first. Sponsor points. No one answered the question correctly last chapter (Surprisingly.), that and no one really bothered to answer it. So, the points are the same as last chapter. I'm not gonna bother putting them up this chapter. But I _did_ notice that a handful of you didn't like Justin Ortice from District 8. XD Hahaha, sorry, Ashley, they don't like him! Lol, sorry about that. My bestie, Ashley, (aliceismeee) had sent him in. So I just had to say it.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 Districts 11 &amp; 12<strong>

**Marisol's point of view**

The day I dread is back. It's horrible. It's hard to believe my brother Marc was killed three years ago in the Hunger Games. We were close. Closer than you'd think. We were closer than me and my little sister, Rose, and that's saying something.

"Ow, Mari! Stop pulling my hair!" Rose whined. Oops. I had forgotten I was doing her hair.

I finished brushing out her strawberry blonde hair, "Sorry, Rosie. I was just thinking about Marc."

"I know, Marisol. I miss him too. We _all_ miss him…" She trailed off.

I knelt down to her level so that I could meet her eye to eye. Even though she's thirteen, she's pretty short for her age, "Look, I know that. But, promise something for me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Whatever you do, _don't_ get Reaped. I couldn't stand with losing another sibling to the Games." I pulled her into a hug for a while until she suddenly said something.

"I can't help it if I'm reaped Mari. You know that."

Rose was right, "But I'd volunteer for you in a heartbeat."

Her eyes widened, "You wouldn't!"

"Yes, I would." I nod.

"Please. If I ever get Reaped, don't volunteer for me. I'll be mad at you forever."

"No you won't. I bet you five apples that you wouldn't and or couldn't stay mad while I was in the Games."

She let out a sigh, "I know… You'd better get ready for the Reapings. All you've been doing today was helping _me_ get ready. I'm thirteen, Mari, I don't need that much help."

I push her playfully, "Whatever. I guess I _should_ be getting ready though. …Be right back in five minutes or so."

As I rush to my room to get ready, I bump into my mom, "Ooh, careful sweety. Don't get your panties in a bunch. …Why aren't you ready?"

"Ah… Well, you see… I've been helping Rosie get ready."

She rolls her eyes, but in a 'I'm-your-mother-don't-mind-this-simple-action' kind of way, "Whatever. Just please, hurry, hon. We're going to leave soon, and I don't want your dad getting upset that we'll be late to the Reapings a second year in a row."

I just nod and she walks off to the bathroom while go to my room and hurriedly get ready. I throw on jeans, a simple red blouse, and black flats quickly, then I try to get into the bathroom to see how much time I'll probably spend on my forever-tangled wavy hair.

When I look into the mirror, I already know that it'll take me forever to get my hair to the point where it looks at least decent. And by forever, I mean five minutes.

A few minutes later, my hair's completely untangled and I make sure it stays that way. The blonde waves fall to mid-chest right where I prefer them to be. I can use them to hide my face at the Reaping. I'll be crying, no doubt about it. I've always cried at the Reapings since Marc died, it's just such a somber day.

Rosie and I stood in the kitchen, along with my mother and father, "Are we ready to go?" mom asks.

"Yes." Rose says. I just nod, and dad doesn't say anything. He's been on the quieter side since Marc died three years ago. Not anti-social, just quiet. You see, Marc was my dad's pride and joy. He was a total ladies man, of course. He got good grades, stayed out of trouble, and did everything he was told; which made my dad take a liking to him the most. Marc also had a special bond with me, we were always attached at the hip. He and Rosae also had a special connection, but not nearly as strong as us. Of course, he was a momma's boy, but he kept that secret from his friends. I helped him with that favor.

The four of us kept walking to the square, and I just couldn't stop thinking of all the possibilities that could happen today.

When we finally got to the district square, mother kissed us each on our foreheads and told us, "Remember, no matter what happens, I'll always love you two." We both told her that we loved her back, and dad wished us good luck. Then we went off to our separate sections, but I didn't get too far before I bumped into my friend, Elisa.

"Hi, Mari!" She says happily.

I frown, "Why are you so happy?"

"No reason, just trying to up the mood a little."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Now let's hurry before they start!" She grabs me by the wrist and half-drags, half-walks me to a spot in the sixteen's section.

"Welcome, citizens of District Eleven! I'm Ahlivya Worthie! Your usual district escort!" Her bubbliness is killing me.

A couple minutes went by, and the usual stuff was happening like every other year. The escort comes on stage, says hello, and introduces our mayor. After that, our mayor does the stupid treaty of treason. Then, he hands it back over to Ahlivya whom then draws the names.

"She makes me want to punch a little kid in the face." Elisa states.

I giggle quietly at her comment, "You aren't the only one." She shrugs.

"Now, will Miss… Rose Victor please come to the stage?" My heart stopped. No. No. No. No. No. Not Rose. Not my little. Not again! I can't have this happen again! First Marc, then little Rosie?

"NO! I volunteer! I volunteer to be tribute!" I sprint my way up to the stage, I can already tell that Rose was on the verge of tears. It was obvious, now.

"No, Mari, no!" Rosie was escorted off stage, bawling her eyes out.

"Wonderful, a volunteer! What's your name?"

"…Marisol Victor…" I mumble.

Ahlivya Worthie claps her hands, "Oh! So, I'm guessing that was your little sister?" I nod, "And if I remember correctly, your brother was Reaped a few years ago?"

"…Stop it! Don't mention him! Ever!" I cry, tears start pouring from my eyes, running down my face.

"Okay, okay. Well… uhm… Now, for our boy tribute!" She reaches in, "Thom Rige!" I look up and see a very skinny twelve-year old walk up to the stage with a terrified expression on his face, "Well, there you have it, District Eleven! Your tributes!" A faint round of clapping and we're escorted into the Justice Building.

What will I do now?

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's point of view<strong>

Tom looks up at me from the ground, while I look down at him from the stage. How could I have gotten Reaped? This is horrible. Simply horrendous. I'm fourteen, but thin as a twig. Any of the careers could snap my neck in a second, or shoot straight through me with a bow and arrow or-

'_Shut up!'_ A little voice told me, _'Think positive! At least try to get home to your parents and Lillie. That's your motivation.' _I tried to mentally agree with the voice. It was right. I'm being too downtrodden. I've gotta stop that.

I brush a few strands of my red hair out of my face. I've always been teased for looking different than all of the other Seam kids. Hell, I even look separate from the merchant kids! Barely anyone in District 12 has red hair, besides my dad, who I got my hair color from.

From my spot on the stage, I can see my poor little sister, Lillie, crying. _'Be strong, Lillie.'_ I thought, _'I'll fight to get home to you. I promise.'_

Suddenly, I hear Effie Trinket's shrill voice in my ear. She's been District 12's escort since the Seventieth Games, why can't she just be moved? The look on the girl tribute's face, Shvon Rellon, told me she was thinking the same thing.

"Tributes, shake hands!~" She sings, we do so, and then announces our names to the entire district. It takes a lot to make me cry. This was like getting hit by the trains that run through twelve every so often. And it hurt like a bitch.

It was terrible, seeing all of the starving people of District 12 looking up at me solemnly. The bones sticking out. The dry, cracked lips. Tan skin, gray eyes. The Seam.

It's where I definitely belong, and I'm being torn away from it all.

**Author's note: Sorry about Jack's part being so short! I didn't realize how short it actually was until just now! To Jack's creator- I'm so so so so so so sorry! T.T I've probably disappointed you, right? Well, yeah...**

**I now have a poll on my profile asking who your top three favorite tributes are, if you CANNOT vote, for some odd reason (Maybe you don't have an account?) then tell me in the reviews, please!^.^ And yeah, here's the sponsor question!**

_**Who was the first person to review for this story?**_

__**It won't take much searching, but it's an easy one. Only because I'm too lazy to think of a hard one^.^" heh heh... ugh... **

**~Adrienne~**


	9. Recaps Part 1

**Sooooo... Alright, let's cut to the chase, sponsor points!**

**Sallen: 16 pts. ~ iTalker (chiooti): 22 pts. ~ Lalala445: 20 pts. ~ Muse of Storytelling: 30 pts. ~ Anon: 6 pts. ~ God1801: 12 pts. ~ RhiannaNekozawa: 4 pts. ~ Thedoctor925: 12 pts. ...I think these are all right. Ifsomething seems wrong, PM me.  
><strong>

**Lalala445 was the first to get the sponsor question correct! The answer was: Lavinia Abernathy!(:** **(Note to future self: If you ever decide to not put up sponsor points, DON'T forget to add them... I just had to add ALL the points up, so if they seemed jacked-up, I'm sorryT.T)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG. I don't even own any of these lovely tributesD': But I do own Thom Rige from D11.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 Recaps part 1 <strong>

**Capitol Resident- Reena Joel: fifteen year old girl**

"Oh, today is a glo-rious day for the Reapings, yes, oh yes, it is~" I sing to myself as I brush my hair. I quickly comb out all of the knots in my white and light green hair, because, if I don't, I'll miss part of the Reaping recaps.

"Reena!" My mother shouts from the living room, "Hurry! They're starting!" I hurry and put the giant flower clip on the side of my head, _'Perfect' _I think.

"Coming!"

I rush downstairs and sit on the big fluffy chair just as the intro starts, _"-And this is a Panem-News report. It's that time of the year again! Yes, you guessed it. Reaping day!" _The woman on the TV buzzed, _"First is the Reapings for Districts One through Four!" _The screen switches over to the footage from earlier this morning. This is why I love living in the Capitol. The actual footage of the Reapings don't start until one in the afternoon, so we can sleep in late.

District 1 is glorious as always, what with the sparkly gemstones and such. They're always my favorite to watch, next to District 4 and their gorgeous beaches.

Gaizah Fidlle shows up on stage, representing the Capitol like she should. Prim, proper, and most of all, colorful. As quickly as she got up to the podium, she was gone again and was replaced by the mayor of District 1. An older man who seemed in his early seventies. I always laugh when the mayors read the treaty of treason to their citizens. Serves them right for trying to rebel. Hmph…

Once that is all said and done, things quickly move along to the actual Reaping, Gaizah is rallying the crowd up, asking who she should pick first, the ladies or the young men. See, _this_ is why I love the career districts. They always put on a good show and and they actually _want_ to go to the Games. They think they're ready or something. Hah. Just another excuse to see stupid people die horrendously.

Gaizah ends up picking the girl's name first, "Trixe Kane!" She announces, happily. Awh… Trixe. What a cute name.

But someone has to ruin the moment and start screaming. It was a guy, by the sounds of it. Then you hear those few magical words, "I volunteer!" Ah, yes. The sound of a career.

The girl's name was Jade Callunai, and wasn't _she _a pretty flower? Everyone's going to want purple streaks in their hair now that our female tribute from District 1 has shown her face.

Now we skip along to the boy, Tyson Kane. I'm pretty sure he's the one who sounded very upset when Trixe was Reaped. The resemblance between those two is uncanny. Definitely siblings. He volunteered for a twelve-year old boy, Lire Keenan. Good thing those two volunteered. Having two twelve-year old tributes in the Hunger Games from District 1 would just not do. _Tsk tsk tsk…_

The cameras skip to District 2. Cadence Crimly is probably just overreacting too much when she first pops up on stage. That's for sure. No one from the Capitol is _ever_ that naturally happy. It's all an act.

When we finally get to the name-reaping, Cadence starts with the boys, "Tyle Pinski!" her high-pitched voice echoes throughout the entire area.

And then, "I volunteer!" A big, muscular boy hurries up to the stage, "The name's Jace Stone. Your new victor of District Two." He sends chills up my spine. That means that he'll definitely be a good show. That's for sure.

Cadence seems taken aback with Jace's urgency, but shakes it off and goes over to the girl's bowl and picks out a slip, "Peridot Dannigan." No volunteers? Wow, how strange. _Especially _for District 2 of all places! There are cheers heard in the not-to-far distance, but Peridot doesn't seem very happy.

Ooh, well, well, well, I guess we'll be having _two_ pretty career tributes this year! Peridot is easily crowned prettier than that of Jade, though. She's gorgeous. I want to be her, urgh! I'm so jealous! And I'm rarely jealous of _anybody_!

But, as you can see, Peridot is definitely not happy to have been Reaped. Why? That is such a huge honor!

The camera then quickly moves on to District 3. Ugh, this district is very much so not on my favorites list, but definitely behind Districts 11 and 12. The air is hazy from the electronic factories' smoke. Ew…

Let's just put it this way, if I had to choose between being attacked head-on by a vicious arena mutt or living in District 3… Yeah, you know where I'm going with this.

It's only when Mar Nicalia finally decides to get on with the show that things get interesting. When he picks the girl's name, you find out that District 3's female tribute is a twelve-year old blonde girl named Ellie Ray. She's so adorable! I just want to smoosh her little self, she's so cute! …And then there's her district partner, Sparky Forks. The boy has his hand wrapped. Well, that's no good! He probably won't last long in the arena. That's a no-brainer. But since he's from 3, maybe he'll stand a chance… Just maybe.

The screen then goes to District 4. My favorite districts out of all of them. I envy the district-goers there. You won't ever hear me say _that_ again. They get beautiful sandy beaches, for crying out loud!

"Heeeeeelloooo, District Four!" Celmin Miscil: Enthusiast expert, "Alright! Glad to see the enthusiasm here in the good ol' fishing district! First, how about we welcome your very own, Mayor Rowntree!" Then, the mayor steps up and does his whole speech, yada yada yada. Once he's completely finished, Celmin's back up front.

Soon, all you see is Celmin's hand go into the girl's bowl and pull out a name, "Coco Hamet!" Coco… what a cute name~.

Aaaaand cue those famous words…. "I volunteer as tribute!" But these sounded more frantic. When I look up at the screen, I see a girl with red hair in a bob-style haircut run up to the stage. When she gets up there, she identifies herself as Shere Hamet. …What is up with all these people volunteering for siblings and such? Geeze…

Finally, it was time for the boy to be Reaped, "And our male tribute is… Roland Aero!" A semi-tall, gangly looking boy steps up to the stage. Not looking the least bit happy.

Oi… These tributes are in for one hell of a ride this year. That's for sure.

**Author's note: Don't kill me if it's shitty! This is my first Capitol-ite p.o.v. so don't kill meDX But seriously, how did I do? Tell me in the reviews, please^.^ Oh, and don't forget to vote on my poll if you can! I _really_ need your guys' help with this:D Now, time for the sponsor question! (This one's about me:P)**

_**Name one of the two sports I like to play. :D **_

**Yup, it's just that simple! Tell me your answer in the reviews****, whoever gets it right first gets a cookie of their choice!XD It can be any kind!:D**

**~Adrienne~**


	10. Recaps Part 2

**Okay, first, I have to say that Thedoctor925 got the sponsor question correct! There were, again, two answers to this question; one was gymnastics, and the other was softball. So, here are the standings!**

**Sallen: 20 pts. ~ iTalker (chiooti): 22 pts. ~ Lalala445: 20 pts. ~ Muse of Storytelling: 34 pts. ~ Anon: 6 pts. ~ God1801: 16 pts. ~ RhiannaNekozawa: 8 pts. ~ Thedoctor925: 18 pts. ...I think these are all right. Ifsomething seems wrong, PM me.**

**Chapter 9 Recaps part 2**

**Capitol Resident- Reena Joel**

"Asher Langton!" Aqua Mentolla chirps.

And just when I thought the volunteering was done, "I volunteer!" A tall, and yet slightly muscular boy comes up to the stage, "I'm Nimbus Blaire, and I volunteer." He says as he stands next to her.

The District 5 girl is Reaped, "Ariellah Blythe!" A tall, thin, eighteen-year old girl makes her way up to the stage slowly. She's using her horribly cut dark brown hair to try and cover her face. Ugh, if _only_ that had worked, but when Aqua asks for any volunteers, surprisingly, you hear a girl's voice. But it doesn't _sound _like a girl's voice. It sounds dark and scary… Like something from a nightmare.

When the voice's owner replaces Ariellah on the stage, I'm utterly terrified by the sight of the girl. Geeze, and I thought that Ariellah's haircut was bad…

When Aqua asks the girl what her name is, she simply replies, "Raven Carrow."

That's that. Done and over. District 5's tributes ere both volunteers. That's a surprise. A creep and a jock… At least, that's what it seems like.

"We're on to District Six!" The news reporter says gleefully. Honest-to-goodness, I had drowned out her voice with my thoughts. I sit in the chair, playing with my hair throughout the speech that the mayor is making.

That's finished, and Casscaida Lillamette, with her lovely lilac-colored hair, starts with the name-picking, "Obel Moore!" There's a toothpick of a fourteen-year old boy making way up to the stage. You can faintly hear someone let out a whimper or something along those lines. After he's standing still on stage next to Casscaida, she gives him a faint smile and goes over to the girl's bowl, "Circuit Lipgate!" She announces.

A girl standing in the sixteen's section walks up to the stage. There's no expression on her face. She's truly doing a good job at hiding her emotions, that's for sure. Now, I really don't say much about Districts 5 through 12, but this District 6 girl has some really pretty hair; curly, and a dark shade of blonde. Gorgeous. Maybe that'll be my new hairstyle… give or take a few added colors…

"District Six; I give you your tributes! Obel Moore, and Circuit Lipgate!" Casscaida takes their hands and holds them up for the entire district to see, whether it be on the giant screens only reserved for this time of the year, or for the ones actually lucky enough to see the stage.

The camera pans out and goes to District 7. I've actually been there once with my dad on a trip. It wasn't that bad, actually. It smelled of pine though. Lots and lots of pine. Insert shudder here. I'll never get the scent out of my clothes; never.

You know what happened next. The new District 7 escort, Ray Lemafeer, said hello, and introduced the mayor. The mayor did his speech, yeah, yeah, yeah. Then it was time for the good part, "And our female tribute for District Seven is… Alixys Corbytte!" A tiny little twelve-year old girl skitters up to the stage. She's pretty cute. Not _nearly _as cute as Ellie from 3 though. No one can compare with that adorable face.

"I volunteer, Ayriana Silvern!" What is it with the lower districts wanting to volunteer? They'll just get their sorry asses beat by the careers. …Or Raven Carrow from 5… Err…

Ray thanks Ayriana for volunteering and then reaches his hand into the boy's bowl, "Grey Elmbrow!"

There's stirring in the eighteen section, and then a semi-tall boy, whom I assume to be Grey, strides up to the stage. There are no volunteers for this boy. But he doesn't seem _too_ upset. But you can tell he _really_ didn't want to be up there.

I still don't understand why they aren't happy to be coming to the Capitol! It's the most wonderful place on Earth! Better than District 1 with it's gems! Better than 4 and it's beaches! Ugh, whatever. They're just being bitchy because they 'don't want to die young!'. Bleh, if the Games won't do it, disease and whatever else roams in those filthy districts will.

When the TV screen settles on District 8, there's a slight smog in the air. Keep care of your district, damnit! If we can keep the Capitol sparkling and beautiful, then the least they can do is not have their textile factories not emit so much smoke… Ungrateful…

Dahril Everil finally gets to the bowls, "Iris Reins!" A girl, my age, pushes through the crowd, not looking the least bit pleased. As she's standing up there, she has a nervous look on her face. It's not a normal holy-shit-I-just-got-Reaped look either. What's her deal?

When Dahril finally Reaps the boy, it takes a little longer than normal for the said 'Justin Ortice' to get up to the stage, but when he finally does, you can see him looking Iris up and down… Little jackass.

District 8's tributes are something else, let me tell you. Hah, not to mention the others.

District 5- A creep and a jock

District 6- A pretty girl and a nerd

District 7- A bruised chick and a boy who's emotions are hard to decipher

District 8- A player and a nervous wreck

See? I told you so!

**Author's note: I was gonna put this up earlier, but I had to stop mid-author's note because I was putting up Christmas decorations, then I painted my nails, and... yeah. So! Down to business! Sponsor question!**

_**Which tribute does Reena Joel (Capitolian person) like the most out of all the ones she's seen so far?**_

__**It's a little harder this time, I'll give you a hint: Look in the last chapter before this one(:**

**~Adrienne~**


	11. Recaps Part 3

**Alright, first of all: Sorry this took so long! It _really_ didn't wanna be writtenDX I seriously had to _force_ myself to sit at the computer for the past hour just so I could finish this chapter alone. Not to mention I have to write at least 2 more for my other stories... Aggghhh! Curse my passion for writing! *head asplosion* Okay, now that _that's_ out of the way: Sponsor time!**

**Sallen: 20 pts. ~ iTalker (chiooti): 26 pts. ~ Lalala445: 24 pts. ~ Muse of Storytelling: 40 pts. ~ Anon: 6 pts. ~ God1801: 16 pts. ~ RhiannaNekozawa: 8 pts. ~ Thedoctor925: 22 pts. EnnixiaMaeLin: 4 pts. ...I think these are all right. Ifsomething seems wrong, PM me.**

**Chapter 10 Recaps part 3**

**Capitol resident- Reena Joel**

And now begins the District 9 Reapings. These last few Reapings aren't really anything special. Not at all. Especially since these are the lamer, more filthy dumps of districts. I shudder at the thought of Districts 11 and 12.

The boy is reaped, "Connell Wright!" He cheers. As Connell walks up to the stage, a boy volunteers.

"I volunteer to be a tribute!" When he gets up and stands next to Maryo, and when he asks the boy his name, he plainly says, "Brice Wood."

So once that's all said and done, the girl is then reaped.

"Velvet Zeder!" Maryo Patiyi announces. When the thriteen-year old girl comes up to the stage, she whispers something in his ear. Maryo looks embarrassed for just the slightest of seconds, and then goes back to showing off Velvet to the district. She really is a pretty girl… but her hand looks a little 'lazy'. What's wrong with her? Oh, that's going to be _such_ an annoyance to me…. Urg… I _will_ find out!

The cameras leave District 9 behind and go to Ten. Eww… it must smell horribly of manure there, with all the animals and such… A shudder fills me once more as I think about how bad it must be in real life.

"Angela Blossom." The escort says simply. A girl with dark hair… and… is that _gold_? …Err, comes forward. She seems so confident for living in District 10. Hmm… interesting. Even her eyes look a little gold to match her ha- What am I saying? She's a District 10 citizen! They're amongst the worst in the nation! But I _really_ want her eye color… urg… I pinch my arm. Much better…

Then, the boy was Reaped, "Jai Warren." A twelve-year old with dark hair and dull green eyes that are (currently) the size of saucers. He's terrified. Bloodbath fodder, no doubt. He won't be very interesting to keep watch on. I'm placing more bets on his district partner; although, I'll mostly be rooting for the career pack, they're always more fun to bet on.

District 10 comes and goes quicker than any other district and we're moving on to Eleven quicker than I had thought. _'Must not like District 10…' _I thought, _'Fine with me.'_

This sight was worse than Ten! I mean, it looks better this year than last year though. Hmph… The Capitol must've punished those damn litterbugs. _Finally_! But other than the district looking it's best in who knows how long, the people still look the same… Err… yeah.

"Welcome citizens of District Eleven! I'm Ahlivya Worthie! Your usual district escort!" Ahlivya exclaims. …I want to be like her when I grow up. She _is_ my cousin after all, the best one ever at that. She's freaking gorgeous, and I'm totes jealous.

Time passes, and Ahlivya draws the girl's name, ""Now, will Miss… Rose Victor please come to the stage?" That last name sounds familiar… Ah well, it'll come to me sometime.

…Again with the volunteering… "NO! I volunteer! I volunteer to be tribute!" A blonde girl dashes away from her age section and stands up on stage. The girl states her name as Marisol Victor and then it clicks: Her brother was in the Hunger Games a few years back.

Hehehe

After all the drama settles, it's time for the boy's name, "Thom Rige." A very underweight, sickly-looking boy quickly and quietly shuffles away from his friends and stands on the other side of Marisol. Those two are a sad, sad, _sad_ looking pair of tributes, lemme tell you. Hah. Well, we all know who won't be winning _again_ this year. …District 11 came close last year though. Alecin Baja was a powerhouse of a boy… terrifying.

Next, the cameras finally move to District 12. Horrifying dump of a place. The 'Seam' especially, as some of their past tributes have called it. Let me just summarize this all up for the sake of all that's holy.

First, the girl was Reaped. As Effie Trinket always says, "Ladies first!" And so the girl's reaping began. The female tribute was an older girl named Shvon Rellon. She had pretty blue eyes, I'll give her that. But nothing else looked good at all. Typical 'Seam' kid. When the boy was reaped, he didn't look any better than Shvon did. Jack River was a fourteen-year old boy, who looked like no one else in his district, with his red hair and all. He must've definitely stuck out like a sore thumb in 12, that's for sure.

I mentally let out an evil laugh. This year's tributes won't know what their in for.

**Author's note: Sorry I got a little lazy towards the middle. I _really_ was not in the writing mood this week. But I'm super excited for my gymnastics season this year! Wanna know why? 'Cause our town's regular rival (let's just call them LP for short.) had a bunch of girl's that grew up training in my gymnastics gym as their gymnastics team, and they'd beat my high school's team pretty much every time they'd go against usDX Anyway, a _whoooole_ bunch of them quit, so now we have a _really_ good chance at beating them this year! hip-hip-hooray!XD Anyway, now, time for the sponsor question!**

_**What was Reena's relation to the District 11 escort, Ahlivya Worthie?**_

**First to answer correctly gets +6 pts. like always:3 Oh, and if you haven't already, please vote on my poll. Thanks!:D**

**~Adrienne~**


	12. Fake everything

**Hello fellow earthlings!:3 What's up? I'm so so so so so so so x1,000,000 sorry for not updating as quickly as I usually do!. Ugh, ugh, ugh! Go ahead and kick me in the head, if you feel the need. I just think that _before _you injure and/or maim me, that I should dish out sponsor points.**

**Sallen: 20 pts. ~ iTalker (chiooti): 26 pts. ~ Lalala445: 24 pts. ~ Muse of Storytelling: 46 pts. ~ Anon: 6 pts. ~ God1801: 20 pts. ~ RhiannaNekozawa: 8 pts. ~ Thedoctor925: 28 pts. EnnixiaMaeLin: 8 pts. ...I think these are all right. Ifsomething seems wrong, PM me.**

**And yes, I've decided to give +6 points to whoever answered the sponsor question to the last chapter, meaning that Muse of Storytelling, Thedoctor925, & EnnixiaMaeLin all get +6 sponsor points! That's right, I was feeling generous. Hah. I guess that's what the Holiday season does to ya:3 Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but it was either this or no updates until... this weekend when my winter break starts. Yeah. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG nor do I own these tributes. Only Thom Rige, and he's a bloodbath tribute.  
><strong>

**Chapter 11 Fake everything**

**Peridot**

"Ashtyn, we're here!" Cadence's voiced squeaked as we walked into a large room. It only made her voice echo, not making it any better. Ugh… She's so annoying. But she gives me compliments on how pretty I am all the time, so, it's okay.

A somewhat tall guy comes toward us, he and Cadence share a very _very_ quick hug and I'm introduced to who is supposedly my stylist. I actually remember his name being mentioned last year for the female tribute. Err… The chariot outfit wasn't the _best_, I can tell you that much. I mean, _I _don't wear freaking camouflage-patterened clothing, that's all I have a word in saying.

"Okay, let's go get you dolled up, shall we?" He asks, I follow him into a _larger_ room, as if the other one wasn't big enough… "This is Aerilee; she does mostly makeup art and such. Then, there's Harsjo; he does hair, most of the time. Finally, this is Bree'cole. She always designs what the tributes wear. Most of her outfits are always a big hit with the audiences." Ashtyn drags on and on, he's a rambler. That's a definite answer.

Standing here is getting really boring, so I just let my mind wander until I hear someone say my name, "…Peridot, honey?" Aerilee says, snapping me back into reality.

"Huh? Wha-?"

"We're going to get you fitted for your outfit for the Opening Ceremonies! Eek! This is so exciting!" She squeals and pulls me along to Bree'cole's station.

About ten minutes into the fitting and I'm starting to feel a little space-deprived, or 'violated', as one would say. These measurements are really unnerving me, and it takes a lot to bother me, not as much on Reaping Day though. That's for sure. But soon, I was done with sizing for my chariot outfit.

That _goodness_ for that.

* * *

><p><strong>Angela<strong>

I've had a history of being called 'pretty' and 'gorgeous'. It all comes naturally along with my flawless skin, my black and somehwat-golden streaked hair, and my amber eyes, but I like to think that they're gold-colored instead. Meeting with my stylist and prep team only took a few minutes, fine by me. I don't mind.

It's when fittings and such are finished, my prep team wants to 'touch me up' for the chariot rides. Touch me up? I don't need touch-ups. …Eh… if you _insist._ I mean, if you think it's necessary, go on ahead but…

Stop. Sounding. Conceited. Angela.

I pinch myself a little. Whenever I think or say something conceited or mean, I pinch the skin on my wrist. I really don't know why I do it, I just do. It's sort of a habit that I've picked up over a span of a few months.

My prep team has me lay on a table and my stylist, Mayone, told me it shouldn't take too long to fix me up. Well, that makes this slightly better. _Pinch._ Ugh, I've got to stop this.

This won't take too long my _ass_! I've been on this table for an hour just getting excess hair ripped from my body! …It's quite painful, really.

"Stop squirming! You're almost done, you'll end up making it worse!" One lady who I hadn't bothered to learn the name of complained. With one final strip out of the way, I was completely rid of all unnecessary hair. Thank gosh…

"And now, we get your hair and makeup ready!" A woman says from behind me, I dare not turn around, and just stay still. Who knows how much more horrible these Capitol-ites can get besides skinning you hairless?

* * *

><p><strong>Iris<strong>

I stare down at the floor as my prep team fixes up my hair.

'_This cannot be happening. No. No. No. No. Not happening.' _I shake slightly. Ever since I've witnessed two deaths of total strangers back at home, I have been scared shitless forever and diagnosed with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Death is more terrifying than it has ever been.

"Are you okay, dear?" One of my prep-team members ask me. Fake. Fake sympathy, fake everything.

I nod and just let them continue on with my hair and makeup for later on.

When I'm led into the fitting room, I'm taken aback at the beauty of my dress.

"I-I'm wearing _this_ for the Chariots?" I stutter.

My stylist and prep-team nod in response, "Yes, now go, go. Hurry and put it on! We don't want to be late."

Fake.

When I come back into the giant room, my prep team congratulates my stylist on a job well done. I don't even try to remember any of their names. I'm bad at that kind of thing, along with staying sane.

I look down at the dress. It's blue, a very deep blue, with silver threads hanging down the dress. At the end of the threads are needles. …Needles… Sharp objects… Puncture wounds… Death… Deaths… Murders… Insanity…

I clamp and unclamp my hands together as I feel my sanity fading farther and farther away.

'_Not here, Iris. Save it for the arena.' _My little voice tells me mentally. I calm down a little bit, feeling heaps better, though. Sigh. This is gonna be a long ride.

**Author's note: Did you like this chapter? I have to admit that writing Iris was pretty hard, considering I don't really know anyone with PTSD nor do I have it myself. So I had to do a little research. **

**On the other hand, my little sis kicked some serious ass this weekend at the gymnastics state invite. She came in 3rd place out of 26 other girls that were 11+ years old:3 and our team (so far, there's still girls competing as I speak.) placed: 3rd, 2nd, 3rd, and I dunno the rest. But yeah... Go Platinum!:D:D hehe... Also, if you've heard of Smosh or not, you should watch their Legend of Zelda rap on youtube. I've had it stuck in my head AAAAALLLLL weekend. No joke. (I'm not trying to promote them, either.) And one last thing, you should check out this SYOT by Sallen. I've submitted the District 1 female tribute, Amethyst. Sallen is freaking amazing at writing!:D (Also, not trying to promote here nor am I getting paid for doing thisXD) **

**~Adrienne~**


	13. Show time

**Hai guise!XD I worked super hard on this chappy! Hope you like it, but first, sponsor points!:3**

****Sallen: 20 pts. ~ iTalker (chiooti): 26 pts. ~ Lalala445: 24 pts. ~ Muse of Storytelling: 50 pts. ~ Anon: 6 pts. ~ God1801: 24 pts. ~ RhiannaNekozawa: 8 pts. ~ Thedoctor925: 28 pts. EnnixiaMaeLin: 8 pts. ...I think these are all right. Ifsomething seems wrong, PM me.****

**Chapter 12 Show time**

**Capitol Resident- Reena Joel**

I squeal as I realize where I am. My parents actually got me and my best friend, Celeste, tickets to see the opening chariot rides! Not to mention that we got here pretty early and got front-row seats! Eek! I keep fixing my hair until my mother tells me to cut it out. I just want to look good in case I see any hot guys around, that's all…

As the hour goes on, so does the amount of people. I swear, if they get too close and bump me… There'll be hell to pay.

But time comes and goes and finally, oh finally, it's time to begin, "Hello!" The male announcer begins, "I'm Elyer Denedt and-"

A female's voice cuts him off, "And _I'm_ Tania Smyythe! Your hosts for the opening ceremonies for this year's annual Hunger Games!" She sounds delightful…

Elyer clears his throat, "Ehem… Anyway… Oh, look! It appears as if they're already starting! Guess the tributes just couldn't wait to show off their lovely outfits!" I chuckle quietly. As if the tributes had a saying in whether or not they could go… You make me laugh, Elyer Denedt, you really do…

The announcers continue with their commentary, but I block them out and watch the District 1 tributes as they come by. Dazzling. Spectacular. Gorgeous. Jade is wearing a strapless, floor-length deep purple dress that is glittering with every movement she makes. There are what seem to be green gems scattered around the dress in large clumps of them. They're beautiful! I want them! They'll match the streaks in my hair! Eek! Tyson is looking _especially _handsome here, he's wearing a glittering black tux with a white undershirt and a sparkly red tie to boot. Squee! District One's chariot pulls them away with their pure white horses leading them, and District 2 follows.

Peridot and Jace are matching, except Peridot is wearing a dress, and Jace a suit; the tops are identical, however. It almost looks as if the two had just came in from war. Peridot was wearing a flowy dress that had what seemed to be metal spikes on her shoulders to represent that of a mace. The spikes were splattered with red, most likely to be thought as blood. The bottom part of the dress is silvery and, again, has splotches of red all over. Jace's suit is very identical to Peridot's dress. There are the spikes on the shoulders, along with the fake blood. The suit looks quite silvery with the 'blood' on it like the dress. One thing comes to mind when I see this pair of tributes: They mean business. I reach my hand out a little farther towards Peridot, she seems to take notice and smiles in my direction. She's so pretty! I'm jealous. …And that's saying a lot.

District 3 rolls in on their chariot: Sparky and Ellie. District Three's chariot outfits are always good with the special effects, since they have technology and all. This year, the two are wearing matching bring yellow shirts with what I _think_ are sparks and lightning bolts coming off of the shirt and tight, electric blue pants that seem to reflect the light coming from the shirts. Wow… My eyes have been officially burnt out of my head from brightness… Ouch.

Next is District 4. They have very good looking male tributes most of the time… Like Finnick Odair… Yum. Last year's male tribute, Cyrus, was hot stuff, that's for sure. As the chariot for Four comes up, I can tell that the stylists definitely went overboard with special effects like Three usually does. The girl, Shere, is wearing a strapless, floor-length dress that has… Octopus legs? Gee, that's creative, alright. Oh, that's not all, there are octopus tentacles attatched to her arms, and… Eek! They're moving on their own! It gives me the creeps, but it's super cool! Her skin has an odd glow to it… Maybe it's the dress, it's the same shade of red as her hair… Moving on; Roland's outfit's just as strange as Shere's is. He's wearing a sea green toga that just seems to flow like water, and then there's the golden ropes falling from his shoulders. …Is that s'posed to signify something? …I don't get it.

Whatever.

Moving from Four to Five. …Raven… Shudder. She scares me beyond words. It's like she came from a realm of nightmares or something. What she's wearing is just making her look scarier… A black corset top with a few torn feathers here and there paired with a knee-length skirt. There are two fairly large wings sprouting from her backside and there are two horns coming from her head. Err… I'm officially getting creeped out… But the list goes on even more; her nails were filed to a sharp point and there are bandages wrapped around her arms and legs that looked like they're stained with blood and other bodily fluids… Her stylist really went all out on this one. Well, at least her district partner looks normal, although I think their stylists wanted them to match, because he's wearing black pants and a blood-red dress shirt with a black tie. All which seem as though he's barely managed to escape an attack from a beastly creature.

Okay! So we're escaping from the creepy clutches of District 5 and going on to 6. The two are matching here also, the girl… I look in my program for her name again… Circuit Lipgate… Oh yeah! She had the really pretty hair! Well, she was wearing a flowy, floor-length, pure white dress with one strap only going over her shoulder. There were two big deep red swirls on her abdomen and the same color red as stitching around the top and bottom of the dress. She has this white headband with a red 'X' that seems to pop out in a 3D way. Her district partner, Obel Moore, is dressed in a similar manner except as a doctor. The pair look really nice, actually. Quite gorgeous outfits, really.

Now is District 7. Lumber. Eugh… The boy's a lumberjack… Of course. How fucking original. The outfit doesn't do Grey any justice for just a handsome looking boy. And Ayriana, she's a… tree, I think… She's just wearing a brown dress with leaves put on her in all the right places, is all.

They're boring, let's move on.

District 8: the place where I get all my magnificent fabrics from. I like them, only because I get my sewing supplies from them. Hah. The boy, Justin, is pretty hot, even if he _is_ a little smartass. But he's a year under me, definitely off my list. Anywho, their chariot is pulling up and I see that their stylists got pretty creative this year as well. Justin is wearing an outfit that's made up of _tons_ of fabrics, and I mean, like, millions, literally. But somehow, all the fabrics seem to match in a blue and green theme which kind of goes with Iris' dress. It's deep blue with threads and needles hanging from it. These two make a gorgeous pair together.

Next on the agenda, District 9 and their factory-made items. Brice Wood: a metal suit similar to that of the male tribute's from last year. Velvet's too… Ugh, there's nothing I hate more than repeated chariot outfits… I- I don't even want to talk about this topic anymore. Let's move on to Ten… Please.

Oh wow. District Ten's outfits this year are pretty… good for once! Angela's supposed to be a hunter/cowgirl, I think, with the short shorts she's wearing and a top that goes about mid-abdomen and boots that go to her knees. Well, I'm guessing she's supposed to be a hunter, considering she has a bow and arrow. Her gold and black hair is flowing, simply gorgeous. Jai, Angela's puny little district partner, is wearing the male equivalent to Angela's outfit. Boots? Check. Hunting gear? Check. He has everything that makes him look like a hunter, that's for sure. But, it looks as if his stylist was trying _too_ hard not to make him seem little and weak. Hahaha. Makes me laugh.

Now it's time for Eleven's tributes, Marisol and Thom. Really, they aren't anything special now that I think about it. Well, District 11 never is, anyway. Their outfits aren't really anything… well… good. Let's put it like this; fruits and vegetables don't make good district outfits.

Finally, District 12 comes around and rears it's ugly head. Ughghghhh… Plain and simple: Coal miner outfits aren't sexy, people! Get it right and we won't be scarred for life!

Once the last of the tributes reach the main square, President Snow comes out onto the balcony and begins the welcoming and opening speech for the Hunger Games. After he finishes, he concludes with a, "Happy Hunger Games!"

Heh.

I try to keep my eyes glues to all tributes as they all pull into the exiting station and disappear out of sight. I turn to Celeste, she's in awe, "Did you see the dresses? Ohmygosh!"

We squeal in sheer happiness as we discuss the entire ceremony from out point of view as we go back to my house and stay up _all_ night talking about it. This year's chariot rides were, by far, pretty amazing.

**Author's note: I feel as though I spent more time on the female tribute's outfits... Sorry to those who submitted a male tribute!DX But really, whose outfit did you like most? Tell me in your review! (And don't just say your own tribute's just because they're yours. Remember; I know you you sent in!XD)**

**~Adrienne~**


	14. Dance Commander

**Heeeellloooo my avid readers!:3 How was your Wednesday? Me? Well, I took a trip to our state's national dunes state park, got _completely_ soaked, and had cold feet the rest of the school day. _Then_ I had a pretty intense ten-second staring contest with a kid on my bus ride home from school and then watched a kid choke out like 3 other kids in 5 seconds each. All while listening to some hardcore rap music. Ahh yes, gotta love public schoolXD But yeah, on a serious note; Sponsor Points!:D**

****Sallen: 24 pts. ~ iTalker (chiooti): 26 pts. ~ Lalala445: 28 pts. ~ Muse of Storytelling: 54 pts. ~ Anon: 6 pts. ~ God1801: 28 pts. ~ RhiannaNekozawa: 8 pts. ~ Thedoctor925: 28 pts. EnnixiaMaeLin: 8 pts. ...I think these are all right. Ifsomething seems wrong, PM me.****

****So yeah, about that field trip I was telling you about... It was _pouring_ down rain, me and my friends were led through all of these paths on the sand dunes, sand was _EVERYWHERE_, and we had to use a fire to keep warm until our bus could come pick us up and take us to the next station, in which we played games like, rock paper scissors, a game me and my gymnastics friends like to call 'Lovers Leap', and 'human knot'. (If you don't know what that is, PM meXD) But, yeah, it was _actually_ pretty damn fun! Besides the fact that we were freezing our asses offXDXD****

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG or the song 'Dance Commander'.  
><strong>

**Chapter 13 Dance commander**

**Nimbus**

Yes. Today's the day I finally get to do my first day of training. One of three. Hah. I quickly throw the dark red shirt, black pants, and black tennis shoes combination that was laid out for my training session by my stylist. The chariots last night were insane. The crowd of people, the outfits, the cheering. It was all unusual, seeing as though I come from District 5, home of the non-careers. Which is probably why we have not very many victors. Eugh…

I step out into the hallway and make my way over to the elevator, after about thirty seconds, the doors opened and I take a step inside. I'm in total awe. The walls of the elevator are pure glass! Wow! "Hello." A solemn-sounding voice says. I jerk my head to the left and see Raven standing there, of course _I _get stuck with a creepy district partner. Just my luck.

"Erm… Hi…" Not a single word was said after that the entire way down. Not one.

* * *

><p>"…Lastly, remember, there is a specific time limit for each day: sixty minutes. You may use whichever station you want, and… that's about it. Your time starts… now." As soon as the last word is spoken, all tributes dart in every which way. Some are already making alliances, aka: the careers. Welp, Nimbus, this is the time and day to make your mom proud of you for once, besides volunteering. I skittishly walk over towards the career pack, they've seem to all get aquainted.<p>

"Uhm… Hey…" _'They won't accept you if you sound like a weakling, you idiot! Be braver!' _I clear my throat, "Ehem… I'm Nimbus Blaire from District Five. I was wondering if I could join in on your alliance. To tell you the truth, I'm pretty good at using most weapons and-"

A taller, buff guy interrupted me, "Jace Stone. District Two." He began. Well, we know who wears the pants in this 'relationship', now don't we? "Prove yourself worthy, and maybe we'll think about it…"

I nod, "Not a problem!" I see another guy, looking similar to that of Jace in size, roll his eyes as I walk over to the spear station.

These are pretty high-class ones compared to the ones I used to make at home. I pick one up and look at it, weighing it in my hands. Seems about right… I turn towards the target and lift the spear up slightly. _…Just aim right above the middle and it'll hit it dead-center…_ I mentally tell myself.

In one fluid motion, I pull my arm back slightly, push it forward and send the spear flying towards the target… which hits it right in the middle. I quickly turn to face the careers, "…'S that good enough?"

"…I thought it was pretty good…" The blondie from 2 spoke up. She doesn't seem like the friendly type…

"Well…" Jace paused, "Okay, I guess. …I mean, it'll have to do… _he'll just be a human shield…_" He mumbled to Peridot, she let out a giggle and the other career tributes just stared at her.

_Okay? OkAY? Wow… Wait… What is the District 8 boy doing here! All I ask for is to join the pack! 'The fuck is this? _I nod my head towards 8, "What'd eight do to get in on this?"

Blondie spoke up again, "_Eight's_ name is Justin, and he's an awesome archer and really good with ropes. Just a note if you want to try using _real_ weapons." She smirked. …That little bitch. A taller girl, the one from District 1, laughed at her remark. You can tell that those two are already close.

I grumbled, "…Whatever. I still made the alliance, right?"

Jace just nodded in response.

"…Why does he have to be part of the alliance?" The big buff dude from District 1 complained, "I mean, he's from _Five_! They aren't careers!" It seems as if the big guy here is pouting like a five-year old girl.

"Tyson, trust me on this one, okay? His spear techniques are pretty formidable, you'll see why we need him later, anyways." Well, this doesn't seem too good…

* * *

><p><strong>Circuit<strong>

The career pack scares me. I mean, they normally do anyways, but the two tough-looking boys from Districts 1 and 2 are extra-threatening. I'm kind of scared to go out there by myself…

That's right. I'm going into the Hunger Games without any allies; stupid move, I know.

But I just feel that without an ally, that things will run much, much smoother, trust me on this one.

I scroll through my options for weapons… Well, there are swords, no. Darts, nope. Spears… No, I saw Nimbus Blaire from 5 with the spear, he'll be chasing after those in the cornucopia for sure… I look at the far end of the table; knives. …I'll give it a try.

* * *

><p>So, it turns out that I'm pretty darn handy with knives after all. I don't have the <em>best<em> coordination, but, I can still hit the target… It'll help me get through the arena as far as I can. I can kill animals for food, kill tributes… the possibilities are endless. Although, I'll try to save the latter for emergencies only.

I go over to the camouflage station, trying to keep an eye on the other tributes to see what they're strong with. You see, I kind of have a knack for being able to read people like books like this; I see the girl from District 5 mizing several crushed plants together in a vile… She's making poison. There's a boy with a long scar on his face looking at the axes… he's been chopping trees his entire life. Iris Reins from District 8 and Shvon Rellon from District 12 are looking over the more valuable weapons; Shvon has no idea what she's doing and Iris keeps eyeing the twin hooks like she knows she'll use them another time.

Simple stuff like that is what makes me feel slightly better knowing how certain tributes are and what their strengths are as well. The ones who know how to use more weapons and have better fighting skills, _for example, the careers, _are the tributes I'll try my hardest to avoid. But the tributes from the lower levels, _Districts 9, 10, 11, and 12, _are the ones I'll be a little less cautious around.

I see the careers keeping an eye on the rest of us as well. They don't know me; they don't know me at all…

* * *

><p><strong>Jace<strong>

The whiney bitch from 5 isn't on my top favorites list right now, along with Roland… Nimbus'll probably end up being bloodbath fodder. Pft… All he can use is a spear for crying out loud! …Although he _is_ taking a look at other things as well… Maybe he isn't as cracked up to be as we thought.

Angela Blossom from District 10 comes over to us from across the room ever so casually, she'll be asking to join us in three… two… one… "I came to join the career pack. I know how to use throwing axes and I'm amazingly flexible, agile, and I'm a quick escape artist. All you ever need in a career tribute. I've been trained. Trained well enough to know the in's and out's of the Games."

Well, well, well, she's come over here confident enough and rearing to go.

"Well, it all depends on what my _friends_ here think. I'm certainly fine with it… What about you guys?"

"Sure… Add another, why don't we?" Shere rolls her eyes. She's still upset that there are two other kids from non-career districts that I let join us.

Roland just shrugs. The kid doesn't talk much…

"I guess." Jade says, not showing a care in the world.

Peridot snorts, "_Another_ little detail in our plans? Hah. Sure, let her join, but you won't see me giving her any sympathy…" She's gotten colder and meaner since the Reaping day.

Tyson obviously doesn't care anymore, "Ehh, whatever. Anyone's better than Sir Complains-A-Lot over here." He jabs his thumb in Nimbus' direction.

"So it's settled. You're in." Angela smirks, and then glares at Peridot. Oh man. There's gonna be drama galore between these two, I just know it. She walks over to another station, Peridot gives me the darkest look I've ever seen on her face.

"Why did you have to let _another_ in? I was fine with Justin, okay with Nimbus. But this little bitch will just ruin it for the rest of us!" She growls.

"Look, alright? The more well-trained tributes we have with us, the better. Besides," We both glance over at her, "When we're done with her, you can do the dirty deed yourself. 'Kay?"

She smiled, "I like the way you think, Stone. Just, no more tributes. At least, unless their actually _useful_…" She shoots a pair of dagger-eyes over in Angela's direction.

"She _is_ useful, Peridot. Damn, just stop the hatred and keep it until the Games, got it?"

"Fine…" She rolls her eyes and walks over to Shere and Jade. Oi… This is going to be a long three days.

**Author's note: I had fun writing Peridot's anger and rage-y selfXD Lol, and about the title, if you've ever heard of the song 'Dance Commander****' by The Electric Six, you'll know it sounds like a pretty hardcore workout song. So I thought it was fitting for the training sessions. If you've never heard of it, youtube it, it's a pretty old song:3 Lastly, here's the sponsor question!**

_**Why was Peridot not happy about Angela joining the careers?**_

__**It's an easy 6 points! Really! So... Yeah. What was the weirdest/worst field trip (Or family trip) you've ever been on? Me? My 8th grade Washington D.C. trip. Damn Bryana and her taking my best guy friend away. But, I won in the end. So HA on you!^.^ (We're mortal enemies, I swear!)**

**~Adrienne~**


	15. Three days of training are over

**Hai guys!XD Well, all I can say is that I _swear_ my bus is the 'gay bus'. I keed, I keed! I love the homosexuals:3 they're fun to hang around with. Especially the guys. ...Anyways, about the whole 'gay bus' thing, I think for like, the few seconds my crush gets on the bus, he's gay for two secondsXD It's kind of a 'had to be there' moment. But my crush made my day on the bus ride home^.^ :D:D:D I'm not telling you what he did though... hehehehehehehe! Anyway, enough of my social life, let's get on with sponsor points!:D**

****Sallen: 28 pts. ~ Chiooti: 30 pts. ~ Lalala445: 34 pts. ~ Muse of Storytelling: 54 pts. ~ Anon: 6 pts. ~ God1801: 32 pts. ~ RhiannaNekozawa: 8 pts. ~ Thedoctor925: 28 pts. EnnixiaMaeLin: 12 pts. ...I think these are all right. Ifsomething seems wrong, PM me.****

**Chapter 14 Three Days of Training are over**

**Brice**

I have trained hard these past three days. I think I'm ready for it. I'm ready to show the Gamemakers what I've got. Archery. Yes. Knives. Also a yes. I have a backup plan, if my infamous archer side of me fails to please them, then the other side will surely not fail to entertain.

I'm lifted lower and lower into the ground, the farther the elevator takes me, the more confident I become. I'll show those careers; I'll show them all. They're all too cocky and over-confident. I won't let them shine through this time.

When the elevator doors open, I walk into the training room. I look around, my eyes darting every which way, trying to figure out where the bow and arrows are, and where the knives are also. I kind of block out what the Head Gamemaker says, until he says the word, "Begin." I quickly make haste as I walk over to the archery section. Perfect condition.

I move over to the targets… Wait… I've got an idea. Before I get myself set up, I grab two knives. One for my weapon, and one for dismantaling the weapon. I set the supplies on a table in front of the Gamemakers and get to work. First, I take one knife and set it down, and then grab the other, trying my hardest to get the blade out. It cost me a little chunk of my time (And some skin.) but it'll be worth it. Then, I start to take the arrowhead off and replace it with the knife blade. I look at them in my peripheal vision. Hah. They won't know what's next…

* * *

><p><strong>Shvon<strong>

When one of the Gamemakers tells me I can begin my session, I look around the room frantically. What do I do? Camouflage seems like the only option, but it'd be stupid! I grab the first thing I lay my eyes on. A javelin spear. It's gonna cost me something, but hopefully I'll at least get a decent score.

I stare down at the weapon dumbfounded. How the hell am I supposed to use it. Yes, I know I'm supposed to throw it, dumbass, but is there a specific way to hold it? Well, I'm just going to have to wing it. …Here goes…

* * *

><p><strong>Tyson<strong>

And here we are. It's finally time to find out what scores me and the twenty-three other tributes got as scores. I'm trying to hide my anxiousness, but my leg is bouncing and my fingers are drumming on the table. Finally, the commercial break is over, and the screen has come back, making the room glow. The screen starts out as the Capitol seal, but soon gives way to my picture and name. Then, my score pops up. A nine. Hm. Pretty decent, I must say. I'm not disappointed, because that's a pretty average score for a career tribute like me. Gloss gives me a pat on the back, and everyone else is telling me congratulations and such. But they stopped once Jade's face and name came upon the television. An 8. I got a higher score than she did… Nice… "Hey, Jade. What did you do for the Gamemakers?" I know she's not exactly allowed to tell, but we're district partners and friends, she could tell me what she did, right?

"Well… Gaizah, is it okay if I say it? I know there's a rule and all…" Gaizah just nods and shrugs a little.

"Sure, I promise not to tell."

Jade smiles, "Well then, I used a simple slighshot." An eight with a slingshot… Interesting, "What about you?"

"…A sword of course. My best weapon of choice." We quickly turn our heads towards the TV when Jace shows up on screen with the score of 10. I nod. I'll have to congratulate him tomorrow at the interviews. See, we've become pretty close friends the past few days. Cool, huh?

Jace's face leaves the screen and is replaced with Peridot. She also got a 9. Decent. But I wonder if she's happy with her score. Again, a face leaves and Sparky Forks from District 3 appears. He got a 6. Well… He isn't _that_ much of a threat as I thought. Usually the ones from three have somewhat okay scores because of their knowledge and some of them are pyromaniacs… Seems like he's nothing special. Sparky's face dissolves off of the screen and the little girl from 3, Ellie Ray, as the television has now informed us, makes her face known to Panem and is given a 5. Tsk tsk tsk. Such low scores. Well, then again, it _is_ District 3 we're talking about here.

Ellie is gone and Roland takes her place. He takes one for the team and receives a low score of 7. What the hell did he do wrong? Meh; whatever. He won't last too long in the arena, possibly longer than Nimbus though. When Shere pops up on the TV, you can almost hear her shouting in victory. She got a ten. Typical career girl.

The Capitol TV station makes no waste of time as they flip to District 5 and Nimbus Blaire, who got a score of 6. Meh, like I said, I'm sure even Roland will last longer than him. What I wanna know is what Justin from District 8 got, he _is_ very accurate, according to Peridot. Nimbus' face leaves and his partner, Raven, shows up on the screen with her… creepy glasgow smile. …At least, I want to call it that, but it's only partially carved into her face… the scar, I mean. She's received a very low score of only a 2. …Wow… A two. I don't think I've ever seen a score _that_ low since the year where Johanna Mason from District 7 won.

…District 6 and it's medicines... The mentors are sure to doom their tributes, since they're both morphling addicts. Eehh… at least, that's what I think when I see Obel Moore's score come up as a 5. I mean, I guess it's normal for a District 6-goer, though. And when Circuit Lipgate's score comes up along with her face and name, she only received a 5 also. So, I guess it's just not a good year _not_ to be a career, am I right?

Although District 6's scores were pretty shitty, District 7's tributes looked promising enough, that's what I thought until I saw Grey Elmbrow's score of a 4. …Well, the girl looked okay… her score was a 9. Hm…

Ahh, finally! We get to see if Justin's worthy or not of being with us. If he gets an 8 or higher, he'll be fine, but if it's anything lower… I promised Jace I'd do the dirty deed for him. Justin's name and picture came up, and after five seconds, his score followed. …A nine. He's probably breathing a sigh of relief right now. He's in the clear for now… When his district partner, Iris', score came along, it was average for District 8. She had gotten a 6.

District 9's tributes' scores weren't much, Brice Wood had gotten a 7 and Velvet Zeder had received a 4. …Maybe it was her hand.

Moving on to District 10. Jai Warren, a wimpy, skinny, frail-looking, pale kid got a 2. Not surprised, the scores from Districts 9-12 usually are in the lower percentiles. But what had _really_ surprised me was Angela's score. I had suspected that she was making all that shit up about herself. Hell no! She got a 10! Damn… This'll be interesting to watch Peridot's reaction.

From District 10, the television screen moved on to District 11. Thom Rige scored a ridiculous score of 2, while Marisol Victor got a 5. Well, I'm sure they at _least_ tried a little bit.

Last was District 12. Jack River got a 2 also, just like Thom. I'm laughing hysterically right now at the low scores! These are horrible! And I keep laughing when Shvon Rellon's score shows and reveals that she got a 4. Yeah, I'm _just_ that mean. Well, I can't help it! These tributes are bad excuses for tributes at all!

**Author's note: How was it? Did I butcher it too much?:S Lemme know in your review!:D Yeah, I decided just to combine both the private sessions and the revealing of the scores all in one!^.^ Was it a good idea, or no? Anyway, if you're upset I gave your tribute a low score: I'M SUPER SORRY! I had to give _some_ of them low scores, right? They can't just get all 12's!:( Urrrgh... Some of the low scores have reasons behind them, so if you wanna know why, just PM me and I'll tell you why I gave them that score.**

**Okay, so, I'm gonna tell you right now: These damn people at one of the middle schools (yes, my town has 3 middle schools, plus like, 4 private schools and 2 high schoolsXD) where my high school has it's gymnastics meets at (Idk why we have them at a MS, and not at our HS.) ****need to stop drawing on our equipment! That shit is firetrucking expensive! AGH! If it was the chalk that we usually use, I'd be fine with it, but it was in effing PEN!. and it won't come off nowD': Not to mention that cheerleaders, kids at the middle school, etc. that use our floor at the school effed up our floor, so we had to take it apart during our practice time!:/ Yeah, and lemme mention that we aren't even done taking it apart yet! o.e I'm going freaking insane! **

**...Sorry about the novel-lengthed rant I had there, it's just that those middle schoolers aren't very courteous... So, lemme calm down and give you a sponsor question!:3**

_**Translate the word **_**horrible_ into Spanish for me, please:D_**

**Yeah, I have spanish on the brain again!." I bombed our chapter enter number here test, I think...**

**~Adrienne~**


	16. Speak to me part 1

**Agh! This chapter took me forever to write! At first, I was like; Ok, I'm just gonna split it into fours again. Then I got to the District 4 interviews and I was like; this seems too short. So I just decided to split it at the halfway point. Phew! Now that I got that all out, it's time for sponsor points!**

****Sallen: 28 pts. ~ Chiooti: 34 pts. ~ Lalala445: 40 pts. ~ Muse of Storytelling: 58 pts. ~ Anon: 6 pts. ~ God1801: 36 pts. ~ RhiannaNekozawa: 8 pts. ~ Thedoctor925: 28 pts. EnnixiaMaeLin: 12 pts. ...I think these are all right. Ifsomething seems wrong, PM me.****

**Haha, yeah, so the answer to the sponsor question is: Horrible. It's spelled the same in Spanish, but it's pronounced: Or-EE-Blay. The H is silentXD Yep, Senora McGuire would be proud of me right now. Which reminds me, y'know the test I was talking about? Yeah, I bombed it. I got a 60-somethin percent on it ^.^" heheh, ehh, whatcha gonna do, right?**

**Chapter 15 Speak to me part 1**

**Capitol Resident- Reena Joel**

These past few days have been flying by! It's already time for the Interviews! Sadly, though, we couldn't get tickets to get in, so I went over to Celeste's house and we watched them from her huge TV. Five minutes passed, and then Ceasar Flickerman came upon the stage. Eek! I can't wait!

"Hello, the lovely nation of Panem, I'd like to welcome you all to the annual interviews of our Hunger Games tributes!" There's a round of applause, "Okay, now that the intro is done, I'm guessing it's time to meet the tributes?" The crowd roars in anticipation, while Celeste and I cheer from our spots on her couch, "Alright, then! Let's get started!" And thus began the interview. Each tribute is given approximately three solid minutes of hard interviewing. Questions are asked, answers will fly. Things like this make the tributes more interesting that way.

"First up, we have Jade Callunai from District One!" There's more applause as Jade stands up from her seat and walks up to the stage in a _stunning _short, lavender dress with black heels paired with it. Once she sits down, Ceasar doesn't miss a beat, he immediately starts immersing Jade in questions, "So Jade, I'm sure you have a boyfriend at home, right?"

She shakes her head, "I wish. I mean, I have had some in the past, but not currently." She smiles.

Within the three minutes, the two go back and forth, Ceasar asks the questions, and Jade answers them to the best of her ability. On stage, it seems as though her skin was glowing. …Possibly from the spotlights? The bell sounds and Ceasar wishes her good luck and she thanks him and then welcomes Tyson Kane to the stage.

He stood and quickly walked to the stage, smirking, like he owned the world or something. Well, all I know is that he's owning the hearts of a few girls right now in that shining tux up there… After the crowd's clapping (And some cheering.) settled down, Ceasar started asking him a simple question, "What's your family like in District One?"

Tyson simply replied, "Well, it's just me, my mom, and my twelve-year old sister, Trixe. My dad died seven years back… And then there's my girlfriend, Iris. Boy, she's a beauty…" He dazed off for but a single moment and then was asked another question. It was like this until his bell rang and then Peridot was called up to the stage. She looked gorgeous in a strapless, baby blue ballgown that glittered everywhere. Boy, if that isn't gonna be popular after this, I don't know what will!

When Peridot sits down, she's immediately asked questions just like the other two. I kind of laughed a little when Ceasar asked her how she maintains her beauty. Haha, but she simply replied, "I dunno… I just, _do_." There's a ripple of laughter going through the crowd. After Peridot comes Jace Stone, towards the end of his interview, Ceasar asks, "So, Jace, it was nice talking to you. Do you have any last words for people at home… Possibly the other tributes?"

He nods and answers, "The others should just quit. I've already won…" Then, Ceasar proceeds to make a comment about how confident Jace is and everybody laughs. End of story.

Skip ahead to District 3; Ellie Ray is up first for the two. She's wearing a flowy, powdery light blue dress with a pale yellow flower in her hair. Her interview was simply heartbreaking, she started crying when Ceasar asked her the simple question of what her life was like back at home. As her reply, she said, ""District Three is my home and where I belong; I don't want to be anywhere else.. please save me, I wanna go home." The crowd let out an 'awh' in unison. When the timer said Ellie's time was up, Ceasar shook her hand and she walked off stage, head down; and taking her place was Sparky Forks, her district partner. He's a mousy-looking boy, Sparky is, with too-long dirty blonde hair, buck teeth, and his tiny build. He's wearing a simple outfit, a black dress shirt and dress pants with a purple tie.

"So, Sparky, do you have any comfort objects, or people that comfort you in general?"

Sparky chuckles, and then answers, "Honest to blog the main reason I need sponsors is for mints. I can't sleep without them. But I'll have to keep out of tight spots, I guess…" And shrugs, "I mean, I _guess_ I could blow shit up, right?" Que the laughing from the crowd. Again, the bell rings, signalling the end of another interview.

"…And now, time for District Four's very own, Shere Hamet!" Shere stands up and walks to the stage, looking proud in a pretty aqua-colored dress. Once she's standing next to Ceasar, they shake hands and both take a seat, "So, Shere, tell us more about yourself!"

She nods, "Hah, okay. This is short and simple… I'm daringly deadly, some would say. Others? They say I'm insane." This causes Ceasar to crack a smile.

"Insane? …How so?" Three minutes of questions and answers later, we all know a little more about Shere. She's not afraid to kill, not one bit. She'll give us a show for sure. The buzzer soon goes off.

"Well it seems that's all the time we have for Shere. Good luck!" He tells her. I see her mouth 'thank you' to him, and then exits the stage, "Now, let's please welcome to the stage, Roland Aero!" Quickly, Roland gets up and scurries to the stage, trying not to draw too much attention. He's wearing some odd robe that looks as if he's wearing a waterfall. It's actually pretty cool.

The two sit down and begin talking, "So, Roland, you seem like a pretty cool and calm guy. Are there like, any words of wisdom you go by? I mean, you _must_, right?"

He nods, "_Actually_, Ceasar, I do. It's this quote that my parents taught me: don't get lost in you. I- I don't actually know what it means yet, but I hope I'll find out!" Roland and Ceasar share a laugh and continue talking. Three more minutes, another buzzer goes off, signalling that Roland's turn is over and now it's time for District 5.

"From District Five, please welcome Raven Carrow!" There's a quick applause and then it soon dies down when Raven gets up on stage. She's wearing a black, floor-length dress that looks feathery, like a raven, her namesake. She sits next to Ceasar, and he looks very unnerved. I mean, who wouldn't be? She's awfully terrifying, "Uhm… Okay! So, Raven, do you have any friends back at home in District Five?" She nods, "Well, details! Details! Who are they? What are their names?"

"Death."

"E-Excuse me?"

"Death is my friend."

"Oh… Erm… Alright…" The rest of Raven's interview is like this. She doesn't speak much, only when needed. She also has dark humor.

Creep.

Ceasar looks overly-relieved when the buzzer-bell-thing goes off, he lets out a sigh and says, "Ah… Okay! Next up is Nimbus Blaire!" Nimbus comes up to the stage, not looking over-confident, nor camera shy. He just looks relaxed in his blue suit and green tie.

Two minutes into the interview, and Nimbus says something worthwhile, I guess, "I don't see why I couldn't win. I've got the training, the brains and the looks…" And then that little son of a bitch winks at the camera! Hah! He sure knows how to work the audience, that's for sure!

After Nimbus was the District 6 girl, Circuit. She looked gorgeous in the red strapless dress she was wearing. During her interview, Circuit was being unbelievably shy. She didn't reveal much of her life at all. All she mainly said was that she had a mother, father, a younger brother named Tymm, and a boyfriend named Cable Net. She kept her weapon of choice a secret when Ceasar asked her about that, too. It's as if she wants to keep as quiet as possible. …Maybe that's her strategy. Hm.

Next was Obel Moore; his outfit looked similar to that of Sparky's. It was simple, a black suit and a green tie. When Ceasar asks Obel about his home life, he spills everything about his family and friends, "Well, I only have one parent, my mom, Sahlief, and a younger sister, Riley. We're totally different, but we love each other just the same. Then there's my best friend, Evanesse, she's super quiet, and my other friend, Lee, he's definitely a jokester."

"What do you think about the Games?"

"Well… I've always wondered how it'd be like in the Games, I'm about to find out..."

Obel's buzzer goes off, and as he goes back to his seat in the crowd, Ceasar stands up and says, "The interviews will be back after this break!" And the screen cuts out and goes to commercials.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" I declare loudly.

Celeste giggles, "I'm going to get some more snacks!"

I rush to the bathroom so that I don't miss a single detail in the next few interviews. This is so exciting!

**Author's note: So, how was it? Leave a review telling me what you think!;) Oh, btw, I've got a new poll up for you guys! It's not going to influence the story, but I just wanna see what you guys think it'll be. :D Kay, let's go straight to the sponsor question, shall we?**

_**When is Katniss' birthday?**_

**Yes, it actually _does_ say it in Catching Fire. You have to _really_ look for it! It's on one of my** **friends' birthdays:D I told her that and she's like; I know! Ohmygoshies! That's so cool, right? **

**Yes, my dear friend, it's actually pretty ironic, if you ask **

**~Adrienne~**


	17. Speak to me part 2

**Hi!:D Fyi, this'll probably be Reena's last chapter:P (I'm not saying she won't be in my next SYOT. (Yes, I'll be making another one:D They're so much fun to write!)) Before you start reading, here's the sponsor points!**

****Sallen: 28 pts. ~ Chiooti: 34 pts. ~ Lalala445: 44 pts. ~ Muse of Storytelling: 64 pts. ~ Anon: 6 pts. ~ God1801: 40 pts. ~ RhiannaNekozawa: 12 pts. ~ Thedoctor925: 32 pts. EnnixiaMaeLin: 12 pts. ...I think these are all right. Ifsomething seems wrong, PM me.****

****By the wayyyy... The chapter _after_ the bloodbath is when you can start sending in sponsor's gifts. I'll decide when they get their gifts. (But it'll most likely be the chapter after the one you previously reviewed. I.E. Review chapter 17, tribute gets gift either chapter 18 or 19.)****

****Disclaimer: I don't own THG.  
><strong>**

**Chapter 16 Speak to me part 2**

**Capitol Resident- Reena Joel**

I make it back to the couch just in time for Ceasar to start introducing the first tribute of District 7, Ayriana Silvern. A sixteen-year old girl who's tall and intimidating-looking; but how could you call her intimidating with her big brown eyes? They're literally chocolate-colored, I kid you not! When she walks up to Ceasar, you can tell that her outfit is different than the other female tributes' so far, because, instead of a dress, she's wearing a pale blue shirt and black frilly skirt combo. Quite cute, actually.

"Ayriana, I'm sure that, coming from District Seven, the Games are going to be hard for you, right? I mean, the past Games resulted in what was basically a death sentence for the past tributes from your home district."

She just shrugs, "I don't take this as a death sentence, I take this as a brilliant opportunity to release some anger and make my time in the arena count." Ceasar nods in agreement.

"Hm, interesting, interesting. Now… about your home life…" By the end of the three minutes, we had all found out that Ayriana was an only child with a constantly-drunk single mom. Ay, that's a hard life right there. "Now, Grey Elmbrow, come on up!" Grey looked quite dashing in the gray tux he's wearing, I must say… "So, how are you, Grey?" Ceasar asked.

"Meh…" Grey shrugs, "I've been better… I've been reaped for the Games, my sister died in the Games last year, and now I'm alone… …so, so alone… Eugh…"

"Erm, I'm sorry," He says, "Well, with that, how 'bout we get on with the interview?"

Two and a half minutes into the interview, and you can tell Grey Elmbrow is a cocky son of a bitch, but it's too good to overlook! He's had me and Celeste laughing the entire time with his overly-confident self.

"One last thing before you go… What do you think of the tributes?"

"Meh, nothing special. Twenty-four against one? Wish them luck, they'll need it!" There goes his confidence again… Flying off the handle. Sigh…

As Grey disappears back into the crowd of tributes, Ceasar calls up Iris Reins from District 8. Throughout her interview, she's shy like Circuit. Not revealing much about her past at all. When upon asked of home, she goes pale and doesn't say anything at all, so the subject is dropped and she's then asked about her family. Iris' skin color goes back to normal and she begins talking about her parents and younger brother, Julius, and her friends Dylan and Maria.

"Also," Iris adds before time's up, "There's a line from an old song that I like to think of as 'my line'. It's: I set fire to the rain. It's kinda something that makes sense to me, so you'd probably not understand it…" With that, Iris' interview was finished. Gee… We didn't learn much about her, did we?

"Justin Ortice!" Ceasar calls. Ah, there he is, looking all proud and whatnot in his silvery-purple suit. Gah. Nothing I hate more than people looking _too_ proud.

The entire time, Justin was just being a nuisance. That's final. Even his one line that clearly stuck out had kinda pissed me off. And that's saying something, since I love it when tributes are ready to fight.

"I'm ready for the blood."

Gah! That does it. I hope that little prick dies slow and painful! No one just goes to the Hunger Games just to be excited to see people die! That's _our_ job! They go there to learn their lessons!

I was overly glad when his interview was completely finished. …I hope he dies first.

"Next, we have Velvet Zeder from District Nine!" Ceasar announces. The cameras and spotlights turn towards Velvet and she blushes a great deal. I can clearly see she's wearing white gloves. …Maybe she _does_ have something wrong with her hand… "Hello, Velvet! My, aren't you looking gorgeous tonight?"

She smiles, "Why thank you, Ceasar." He's right. Velvet's dress is very pretty. It's a flowy, light-pink dress shot through with silver threads. The dress itself is the epitome of beautiful.

"Okay, let's get down to business here. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself and your family?"

She smiles again. "Well… Okay. I have a dad, and two younger sisters, Georgette and Satin. My mom died in a factory accident. The same one that paralyzed my hand…." She trailed off. So _that's _what's the matter with her.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!"

She shrugs, "It's okay. I've come to learn to live with it all…"

Velvet's interview shows that she's not shy to speak her mind, and that, even though one of her two hands aren't in use anymore, she can still sew, and make things similar to that.

"Can I say one last thing before I go?" She asks. Ceasar nods, and she turns to face the camera, "Georgette, Satin; I will _always_ love you. Remember that." The crowd all do an 'awh' for her, just like they did to Ellie. And with that, Velvet was finished.

"Now, can we all welcome Brice Wood up on stage, please!" Another roung of applause, the two shake hands.

"Nice to meet you." Brice says, curtly, not looking the least bit friendly. Ceasar returns the favor. Standing on stage, Brice looks nice in his dark gray suit with a pale blue tie.

Within the three minutes, Brice keeps information to a minimum. Only speaking about his father and dead mother, along with his friend, Connell, whom he volunteered for. Brice comes off as the extremely competitive type. Towards the end of his interview, when Ceasar asks, "How do you think you'll fare against the other tributes?" He responds in a simple manner.

"I will do anything to win."

The buzzer goes off and the two shake hands once more, "I'll see you after the Games. That interview will be the best of all." So he's _that_ confident, eh? We'll just see how that works out.

"Angela Blossom, please come up!" The girl with golden-blonde and black hair stands up and walks up to the stage in a shining silvery, floor-length dress. She walks to the stage, and she and Ceasar immediately begin talking about everything. Family, friends, lovelife, ect.

Her one, memorable quote made her come off as competitive and confident as well, "I may not be big, I may not be strong but, I _am_ your winner!" She declares. With that, her three minutes were soon over.

Next was her district partner, Jai Warren. He's tiny, with green eyes that don't seem to match the rest of his dreary looks. He looks adorable, though in his black dress pants and a white dress shirt along with a satin black tie. He kind of reminds me of Celeste's little ten-year old brother, Jaxon. When he does his interview, he's extremely shy, but tries his best to communicate well with Ceasar. When his buzzer goes off, you can see him breathe a sigh of relief. Hah. Poor thing, he's terrified.

"Time for District Eleven!" There's not as much enthusiasm this time 'round. …Yeah, it tends to get like that once we hit the lesser districts, "Please welcome, Marisol Victor!" Marisol stands up and makes her way up. She's wearing a simple lime green strapless dress paired with glossy black heels. Once her timer starts, Ceasar is already bombarding her with questions about… well, everything. When he asked her about her friends, she replied, "I have one _close_ friend named Elisa, that's really it." And when he asked about her family, she just said, "I have a mom and a dad, and a younger sister, Rose. My brother, Marc, died when he was fifteen."

Her interview was mostly made up of one or two sentences per question. Nothing special there, "Thom Rige, please, come on up!" Thom stood up and walked to join Ceasar on stage. He was wearing a suit with a dull version of Marisol's green. Later in his interview, he then said, "It's pretty much me against the world here." Hah. No doubt about that.

The District 12 kids weren't any more interesting that District 11. When Shvon Rellon was called up, you couldn't miss her in her black ballgown-styled dress. Although her dress made her stand out a little more, her interview didn't. She didn't even say anything memorable. Ugh. District 12… I swear. And the boy, Jack, didn't even stand out all that much, outfit-wise. The only thing about him that stuck out was his hair color, and his 'quote', which was, simply, "I will win to go back home."

Aye. These lower districts are gonna be slaughtered…

**Author's note: Good? Bad? Okay? Tell me how I did, please!:D There isn't much to say. But, there's like 5 days til Christmas!XD Since I know that not _everyone_ celebrates Christmas here on FF, in your review, tell me what Holiday you and family/friends celebrate and _how_ you celebrate:D Me? Well, I celebrate Christmas, and on Christmas Eve, I got to church in the afternoon, then, we either have it at my house or my aunt's. (This year's at mine.) And then Christmas Day, is at my house _always_ with my dad's side of the family. _THEN_, on the 26th is my little sister's b-day, so both sides of the family come over for that tooXD So, as you can imagine, I've been cleaning my house like crazy lately.** **...Wow, I like, wrote a whole paragraph on what I do for the holidaysXD wowwww... Kay, sponsor time!**

_**What were the names of the two siblings that won back-to-back Hunger Games in Catching Fire, and what district are they both from?**_

__**Think, think, think! Hahhh! This one shouldn't be all that hard, really. Just pick up your _Catching Fire _book! (...Or google it, for those lazy people like moiXP)**

**~Adrienne~**


	18. Think positive

**Hi guys... I didn't get a single review for last chapter (At least, I haven't gotten any notification otherwise. And FF says i haven't gotten a review. So if you_ did_ review, and I didn't acknowledge you, I'm super sorry!), so I'm gonna keep letting the sponsor question go forward; if someone answers it before the end of today/publishing of next chapter, then I'll give it to ya:3 So yeah, if you had put your tribute under the alliance of: Careers, then I can't put any more in after Angela Blossom for D10, only because there's _NINE_ of them already o.e holy sh... Anyways! If your tribute dies this chapter, I'm not held responsible! You were the one's that said you were okay with them being bloodbath tributes. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own THG.  
><strong>

**Chapter 17 Think positive, it makes miracles**

**Jade**

My eyes pop open when the alarm goes off at exactly eight o'clock. I sit up in the Capitol bed, feeling refreshed. Hah. Good, I'll need it when all twenty-four of us go into the arena in an hour's time or so. There's a quick rap at my door, so I jump out of bed to answer it. Whaddya know, it's Gaizah telling me it's time to get up! …Never would've guessed that one… Note the sarcasm.

"Today is a very _VERY _important day. Your stylist has already set out clothes for you, make sure they fit snug! Also, you might want to eat breakfast. It'll give you strength!" She chirps, "Very well then. …Good luck to you…" Gaizah hurries and goes about her way down the hall. …Huh.

* * *

><p>Once breakfast was finished, I made my way back up to my room to get dressed. Let's see what the Capitol is having us wear this year… The first thing I put on is the thermal underclothes. …Well, <em>this<em> is already starting to look bleak… Next, I pull on the thick, yet tight-fitting black pants. …Oh gosh; what's next? A pale pink long-sleeved shirt and then a very thick black zip-up on top… don't forget about the heat-insulating socks and fuzzy fingerless gloves. Finally, I pull on the dark gray boots. …Damn! I'm surprised I can actually move in this whole thing. The Capitol and their odd fabrics…

I make my way down the hall and to the room where I was supposed to meet Tyson, Gloss, and Cashmere, "You remember what to do, right?" We both nod.

"Stay with the pack," Tyson begins.

"And take out the majority of weaker tributes." I finish.

Both of them nod, then, Gaizah sticks her head in the doorway, "It's time." She says. The butterflies in my stomach start raging. Ugu…

It's a completely silent trip down to the control room where we're to be launched from. When we are told to stand on our metal plates, the jitters come back, more intense even. …But, why am I feeling this way? I'm a career. We don't think twice about this!

…Maybe I made a bad decision.

No! I did this for a reason. No looking back now.

I'm a lost cause…

Shut up!

I kept having an internal battle with myself until the glass tubes came around us and we started to get lifted up.

…Oh gosh…

* * *

><p><strong>Sparky<strong>

I feel very uncomfortable and claustrophobic in this tube. These thick clothes aren't making the feeling any better… I try to think of something comforting… Like, mints. Oh! I almost forgot! I have my empty mint container in my pocket! It still smells like mints, even though they're long gone.

We're being lifted up.

Oh God. We're being lifted up, save me!

What do I do? Where do I go?

All thoughts leave my head as my head is poked through the arena's floor. Err… Snow. All I see is snow. It's like a white-out in here!

I look to my left; I can see that side of the arena, at least. Tall buildings are scattered throughout the entire left side. In front of us in the cornucopia, which you can barely see because of the weather conditions. To my right is a forest that seems completely frozen over. Soon, I'm fully lifted into the arena, I look down at my feet, and see that the metal plates were set on ice. …Oh joy…

"The nation of Panem; I give to you, your tributes!" Claudius' voice echoes through the air, "Let the Seventy-Second Annual Hunger Games begin in ten." Eek! "Nine"

What do I do! Where do I go? Aha! My allies, "Eight." I've gotta find Ellie and Obel!, "Seven."

But I've gotta get my hands on some supplies… "Six." But I'll get slaughtered out there! "Five." OhmygoshwhatdoIdo? "Four." It's settled then, "Three."

I take a deep breath, "Two." Here we go, "One."

And the gong sounds, setting us all free and letting hell break loose.

**Author's note: Aaaaaand here we go! Yes, the arena is a frozen place this year. Here, I'll let you in on it all: It's in a gigantic circle, and it kinda looks like a pie chart, the way the sections are separated. There's 4 sections. The frozen city, which is the biggest; the forest, which is second-biggest (there are animals there to feed your darling tributes, don't worry;)) the frozen-over lake, which is what they're all standing on now/the Tundra. And then there's a tiny little slice of land (when, in reality, it's very large, but it looks tiny on a map.) called the Tundra. There's no life there, unless your tribute decides to take the risk and walk all the way through it. Don't worry though! I promise you these deaths won't be freezing-related! Maybe like, two, okay? Is that okay? Okay! XD I overuse that word too much:P**

**~Adrienne~**


	19. The beginning

**Here's chapter 18; the bloodbath! Here's the sponsor points!**

****Sallen: 28 pts. ~ Chiooti: 34 pts. ~ Lalala445: 44 pts. ~ Muse of Storytelling: 70 pts. ~ Anon: 6 pts. ~ God1801: 46 pts. ~ RhiannaNekozawa: 16 pts. ~ Thedoctor925: 32 pts. EnnixiaMaeLin: 12 pts. ...I think these are all right. Ifsomething seems wrong, PM me.****

****Yeah, I decided to give the +6 sponsor points to both Thedoctor925 and Muse of Storytelling because even though Thedoctor925 answered it correctly first, they didn't put the _entire_ answer, so they got +6 points. Muse of Storytelling put the entire answer down correctly, so +6 points to you!****

****Disclaimer: I don't own THG, as usualD':  
><strong>**

**Chapter 18 The beginning**

**District 8 Victor- Madi LittleCreek**

Even before the gong sounds, you can tell who's eager for the Games to begin, and who's not. For instance, the careers. The way that they stand and their posture is just one thing that shows off their readiness. Then there are the smaller, more fragile-looking tributes. They shrink down in comparison to the older, taller tributes. I keep an eye on my tributes as Claudius Templesmith counts down until the Games officially start. Justin and Iris. Justin teamed up with the careers; not a smart move in the long run. They'll turn on him before day three comes 'round. Iris; she's going alone. It was kind of awkward mentoring a girl your age, especially since I didn't have a clue to who she was in the first place. She didn't really give much background information about herself at all.

Honestly, I think we'll have a slaughterhouse this year between our two tributes; I mean, really. An over-confident player, and a spazzy girl do not make surviving tributes.

"Three… Two… One…" The gong goes off, and the tributes run wild. I see Sparky Forks from District 3 sprint for a gleaming item in the cornucopia with Justin right behind him. Just as Justin was about to wrap his hands around Sparky's neck, he dives down to grab the item. You can see Jace Stone from District 2 brutally murdering Jai Warren from 10 in the background. Once the life is out of him, Jace drops Jai's limp body and moves on.

The camera view switches to Peridot Dannigan and Shvon Rellon fighting over a semi-large backpack, when suddenly, Shere Hamet comes from out of nowhere and slits Shvon's throat; blood pools out of the wound and she's out for the count. Shere and Peridot share a quick high-five and move on.

Ellie Ray dashes across the snow-covered field meets Sparky, Obel Moore, and Marisol Victor along the way. The three of them hurry into the frozen forest. I'm sure we'll see more of them later.

Throughout this entire bloodbath, I haven't seen Raven Carrow once. But as the camera switches to show Jade from the career pack killing off Thom Rige, I see a speck of all black moving into the deserted frozen city. Ah; there she is. She didn't grab anything at all, as I could tell from even the tiniest speck of her.

Circuit Lipgate makes it through the bloodbath unscathed, surprisingly. She's sneaky, and quiet. I can see in her hand a small pack of knives. How she got her hands on those, I'll never know.

Roland Aero doesn't do much during the bloodbath at all. He kind of just stands there awkwardly. …Welp, now we all know who the awkward turtle in the career pack is… While Roland is just standing there minding his own business, the camera angle flips over to Tyson Kane holding Jack River like a rag doll, "No no no. Please!" Jack cries. Tyson gives him a quick jab to the temple and he's out for good. Aye… I'm glad I got stuck with the wimpy careers last year…

Nimbus Blaire is too absorbed in gathering up supplies, that he doesn't see nor feel the attack of his murderer. A sudden knife to the back of his head and he was dead instantly. The camera didn't capture who the killer was, though. Just the part with Nimbus dying.

The last thing I see before the camera pans out to show the final bloodbath clip, is Iris darting into the forest, and Ayriana from 7 and Velvet from 9 right on her tail, weapons ready.

Finally, the view is switched to overhead to show the final carnage. The snow is splattered with crimson blood; limp, dead bodies are scattered all over; and the careers are picking over what is left of the items from the cornucopia. …Not there was much to begin with anyway…

Five had died in the bloodbath… How long will it take til twenty-three are down?

**Author's note: There you have it; the bloodbath. Well, there's note much to say... here's the death toll!**

**Alive tributes: Tyson Kane, Jade Callunai, Jace Stone, Peridot Dannigan, Sparky Forks, Ellie Ray, Shere Hamet, Roland Aero, Raven Carrow, Obel Moore, Circuit Lipgate, Grey Elmbrow, Ayriana Silvern, Justin Ortice, Iris Reins, Brice Wood, Velvet Zeder, Angela Blossom, Marisol Victor**

**Dead Tributes: Nimbus Blaire, Jai Warren, Thom Rige, Jack River, Shvon Rellon**

**...I just realized there was only one tribute sent in for a bloodbath femaleXD** **Hehe... Yeah, writing the bloodbath from a non-tribute's p.o.v. was actually pretty damn difficult! Because Madi's not in the arena, so she can't see everything that's going on, so... yeah. Sponsor question time!**

_**Who was the first tribute to die? List their first and last name, and their district.**_

__**Simple! Just look back and see who was the first tribute I killed off! I made sure I showed each tribute that died in the bloodbath(;**

**~Adrienne~**


	20. Authors note

Hola! ^.^ Kay, sorry about this, y'all probably thought this was an actual chapter... Nope! It's an author's note! And it's kinda important...

This author's note regards the exact prices of Sponsor's gifts and such. Before, I listed the items in their price ranges, mostly because I was too lazy to actually to figure them out before. Well, I took 5 minutes out of my time and figured them all out!

**Items worth 1-9pts.**

-Empty canteen: 3 pts.

-Half a loaf of bread: 5 pts.

-Water purifier: 9 pts.

**Items worth 10-19 pts.**

-Loaf of bread: 11 pts.

-Half-filled canteen: 11 pts.

-Bread and canteen combo: 16 pts.

-Minor weapons: 19 pts.

-Little bit of medicine: 16 pts.

**Items worth 20+ pts.**

-Major weapons: 35 pts.

-Sleeping bag: 25 pts.

-Backpack: 25 pts.

-Small tent for 2: 40 pts.

-Blanket: 30 pts.

-Meal for 2: 45 pts.

Okay, okay, so, I know that the items seem pretty cheap compared to the other fanfics, but I just felt generous:3 hehe... Remember, all you have to do for sponsor points is either answer the sponsor question in a review for for +6 pts, or just leave me a well-rounded review for +4 pts. :D Have a nice day! Oh! And expect for another new chapter either by the end of today or tomorrow, if things go as planned(;

~Adrienne~


	21. Where only the strong survive

**Heeellooooo my lovlies! Before I begin, I'd like to thank Thedoctor925 for sponsoring Raven Carrow this chapter, I will subtract the 5 points you used on her. She will get her half loaf of bread(; Next; Sponsor points!  
><strong>

****Sallen: 34 pts. ~ Chiooti: 38 pts. ~ Lalala445: 44 pts. ~ Muse of Storytelling: 74 pts. ~ Anon: 6 pts. ~ God1801: 46 pts. ~ RhiannaNekozawa: 16 pts. ~ Thedoctor925: 27 pts. EnnixiaMaeLin: 16 pts. ...I think these are all right. Ifsomething seems wrong, PM me.****

****Disclaimer: I don't own THG D':  
><strong>**

**Chapter 19 Where Only the strong survive**

**Roland**

I've already gotten a nasty cut down my arm at the bloodbath. It was from that girl from District 7. I would've attacked back, but she and her ally retreated to the forest after Iris from District 8, not in a menacing sense though. I look down at my injury. Blood was already beginning to ooze through the layers of my clothing. Yikes… I've always been the one to bleed easily though.

After we finished picking the cornucopia clean of everything; weapons, first-aid… everything, we had picked out weapons of choice. Gee… I've never seen this much negotiation between the past career packs in a while, "We'll go in order of district numbers. Jade, you first." Jade goes forward and grabs a sligshot laying lazily in the pile without a second thought, "Tyson…" Like Jade, Tyson grabs an odd-looking sword, "Hah… A sica… Never thought I'd see these in the Hunger Games, let alone be the one to use it."

The weapon-of-choice pile kept going like this for five minutes, Peridot got the only bow and arrow set in the pile, while Jace had to settle for something 'below his usual standards'… "They don't have a damn scythe, do they? …Urg…" Continuing with the group; Shere grabbed a few daggers, and when it was my turn, I just couldn't decide, so I grabbed a blowgun with some darts. I don't have that much strength anyway, so why not use something that doesn't require much strength and or ability? After me, came Justin, he was pretty pissed off when Peridot got the bow and arrow, so he grabbed some ropes.

"If I can't have my main weapon, why not use something easier to trap prey?" He mumbles.

Angela was the last to pick her weapon, being the last has to suck major ass. I mean, all the good weapons were taken first, "Yes!" She exclaimed as she picked up an axe, "Nobody picked it!" Angela was cradling the axe like it was her child. In my peripheral vision, I see Peridot shake her head and Shere's rolling her eyes.

"So now that _that's_ settled, let's go find somewhere for a camp…" Jace instructs. Since he's the leader of the career pack, nobody objects.

* * *

><p>"Alright…" Justin starts, "So are we gonna go hunting for tributes tonight or what?"<p>

All eyes turn to Jace, "Of course, you idiot. Why wouldn't we?" Justin just shrugs.

"…We're going to have to split into two groups so that no one takes our supply, y'know…" I say nonchalantly.

Jace smirks, "Well how 'bout you stay behind, along with Jade and Justin. Hm?" I see Justin's jaw drop to the ground.

"What? No!" He whines.

"Shut it, Eight." Justin goes off and mumbles something unnoticable, while I jump and grab onto a tree branch.

I kick my legs and start to swing a little, "Mkay, I don't mind…"

* * *

><p><strong>Circuit<strong>

I sit in the trees within the frozen forest and wait…

…and wait…

…and wait…

When I finally decide that most of the tributes either are in the very southernmost quartile of the forest, or in the run-down city, I move to a different tree and pull my hood up. Damn, it's freezing… I'm sure no one in their right minds would make the trek through the barren tundra, though. So it should create a barrier between me and most of the others that went to the city part. As for the other tributes in the forest? I'll try to keep hidden away from them. No need to die because I didn't use my camouflage skills the right way.

I grasp a knife tightly in my hand as I hear footsteps underneath, and I peer down through the branches to see who it is. Iris from District 8. She's shy. Definitely not sneaky, otherwise she wouldn't have made so much noise coming through here. …I'll leave her be. She's obviously no threat to me.

* * *

><p>As the day comes to a close, the sky starts to darken, and the sun drops, just as the temperature does too. I pull the drawstring around my hood and tie it into a sturdy knot; loose enough so that I can undo it, but tight enough so that it won't come undone when I sleep. I just wish that the gloves I have on had finger inlets… I let out a low sigh. I guess I'll just have to make-do with what I have: knives, the clothes I'm wearing, and a wristlet packed with ten crackers. I break one of the crackers in half. One half goes into my mouth, while the other half goes back into the wristlet. I zip the packet back up and tighten the clasp around my wrist so that the wristlet doesn't fall to the ground.<p>

…_What do I do now? I mean, I'm sure the nearest tribute is far away now. I definitely don't want to leave this tree tonight, so… now what? _

I look up a little. In the constantly dimming light, I see that there is an inlet in the tree big enough for me to fit into. What do I do? Start climbing of course.

When I reach the part of the tree with the inlet, I make sure there's no animals living in there; because, that would _surely_ suck. After my inspection proves that there's no life in the tree, I climb in. It's actually more spacious than I had thought, I'll just have to keep in fetal position, but I should be fine.

The night goes on and on. The only thing signalling that it hasn't reached midnight yet was the fact that the Capitol anthem has yet to be played. My mind starts racing; how is little Tymm doing back in District 6? What about mom? Dad? Or what about Cable? Surely he's doing alright? …Right?

…Urgh… Probably not. He's probably worried sick about me…

Just as I was starting to fall asleep, the Capitol anthem starts booming throughout the arena, I poke my head out from the tree hole, and look at the sky. The first face to appear is Nimbus Blaire of District 5, surprisingly. He was allied with the careers, I'm shocked that he died so soon…

Next was Jai Warren. No surprise there. He was a tiny little thing, fragile beyond words. After Jai was Thom Rige, a District 11 boy. …Another twelve-year old… Shvon Rellon was the next to show her face in the sky, and following her was her district partner, Jack River. The anthem finishes playing, and the sky goes black.

…I guess it's a relief that one of the career tributes are already out. Along with an entire district, I suppose.

There's a a quick breeze of arctic-cold air, which makes me retreat my head back into my hidey-hole, and then it soon settles down.

Well, I might as get some shut-eye, considering I don't know what the Games bring me tomorrow… I feel my eyelids get heavier and heavier, then, I succumb to the power of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven<strong>

I hike through the abandoned city. Most of the tributes darted into the forest, so I decided to go here. The faces that were shown in the sky earlier make me chuckle, low, and dark. Nimbus was a pathetic district partner. He died soon.

The city seems as though there's not a speck of life in the place… Perfect location for me to do some poison testing… I look up ahead, what luck… A hospital…

When I get up to the building, I notice that the automatic doors are frozen shut. I grab the nearest piece of sturdy material and crack one of the two glass doors open and crawl inside.

…Indeed, this place is abandoned. It's like a ghost town in here… …My kind of place. I travel up and down hallways and into different wings, trying to find the room I need the most. After roughly twenty minutes of searching, I find it in a little sectioned off part of the partially main hallway. The windows are so covered in frost, that I have to scrape it all away until the tips of my fingers are numb, raw, and starting to bleed.

Not that I mind though.

I peer inside, hoping that there are all the specific things I need… Perfect.

The glass wasn't an obstacle anymore, once I broke it. Like before, I crawled through the broken window and start searching for the medicines that can be mixed to poisons. I find some rubbing alcohol and some prescription drugs and get to work. Living in District 5 my whole life has taught me that mixing some medicines with certain types of alcohol (Either drinking or medical purpose.) can create the ultimate lethal weapon.

When I think I hear someone padding their way down the hall, I give a quick look over my shoulder and instead, find something that can be very valuable. Arsenic. The mother of all of my poison-based weapons. I snatch it off of the tray and stuff it into my pocket and zip it shut. No need to lose that…

* * *

><p>I spent at least an hour mixing all different types of medicines together; I didn't use the arsenic poison though. …No… That will be used for a much later escapade… The sky is already starting to lighten up outside. This is the time in which I'll take a break outside.<p>

However, when I step foot in the outdoors, I hear a small thud, and I whip around to see what had made the noise.

A silver parachute.

…I got a sponsor? For making poisons?

I walk over to the parachute and open the box beneath it. Inside was half of a loaf of bread which should last me a few days if I ration it the right way.

I look to my left, then my right, and stow my box of bread in my jacket. Then, I make way and go back inside of the hospital.

**Author's note: I had some fun writing this chapter, considering there were no more guidelines I had to follow^.^ (Reapings, Chariots, etc.) ****So, was it good? Please leave a decent-lengthed review, yanno, at least 1 sentence+? Thanks!:D No tributes died this chapter, so I'm debating as of right now if I'll- Nevermind!**

**Alive Tributes: Tyson Kane, Jade Callunai, Jace Stone, Peridot Dannigan, Sparky Forks, Ellie Ray, Shere Hamet, Roland Aero, Raven Carrow, Obel Moore, Circuit Lipgate, Grey Elmbrow, Ayriana Silvern, Justin Ortice, Iris Reins, Brice Wood, Velvet Zeder, Angela Blossom, Marisol Victor**

**Dead Tributes: Nimbus Blaire, Jai Warren, Thom Rige, Shvon Rellon, Jack River**

**Yep, that's about it! Oh, wait! The sponor question!**

_**What was the poison that Raven found in the hospital?**_

**Easy! Easy! Easy! Hehe... If no one gets this one right, I have the permission to kick someone in the ass!XD**

****~Adrienne~****


	22. Ice

**Sorry about the length of not updating, I'm usually faster than this! But it's been a busy week, Saturday was Christmas Eve, Sunday was Christmas, and Monday was my sister's birthday. _Then_, yesterday, I went out of town to a big city to go shopping for said sister's b-day. Anyway, here's sponsor points! Oh! And thanks to God1801 for sending Jace a scythe! o_o all hell will break loose in later chapters... I just know it... (-35 points for a major weapon, btw)  
><strong>

****Sallen: 38 pts. ~ Chiooti: 42 pts. ~ Lalala445: 44 pts. ~ Muse of Storytelling: 80 pts. ~ Anon: 6 pts. ~ God1801: 11 pts. ~ RhiannaNekozawa: 16 pts. ~ Thedoctor925: 31 pts. EnnixiaMaeLin: 16 pts. ...I think these are all right. Ifsomething seems wrong, PM me.****

****Disclaimer: I don't own THG ;A; (Oh, btw, first person to review this chappy the's the Anon's 6 sponsor points, since he/she hasn't reviewed sinceXD)  
><strong>**

**Chapter 20 Ice**

**Jace**

I woke up to the sound of a light thud. My eyes fly open, as I think it's someone trying to attack and steal our supply. But no, it's a silver parachute. I stand up, and walk over to it and open the box. Inside was a scythe, and I _knew_ this had to have sent for me.

"Ugh… Why the rush, Jace?" Peridot complained.

I turn around, "Because, I just got a sponsor's gift!" I hold the scythe out for everyone to see. Jade's eyes widen.

"If that thing gets one inch near my face, I'm kicking some serious ass. D'you got that?" She said nervously.

"Sure, sure." I wave her off.

Tyson comes over to me and takes a look at my scythe, "Damn, what did you do to get this?"

I shrug, "Who cares? I got it, didn't I?" He nods, but our short conversation was interrupted by the sound of a cannon. Who's was it? I look around at my group. Well… everyone's still here, so it obviously wasn't one of us. Hmm… "Let's go searching for tributes. Everyone's coming this time around. Pack everything up."

The others nod and we pack our belongings then make way to hunt for easy targets.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes into searching and we've already gotten lucky. We ran into Ayriana and Velvet. Hah. These two should be easy, "Well, well, well… Look what we have here, guys. Shark bait…" Shere snickers behind me. Suddenly, an arrow zooms past the side of my face and lodges itself into the tree right next to Velvet. I swiftly turn around.<p>

Peridot is standing there, bow ready, "Damn… I missed her my five inches…" Well… I guess that's a relief, seeing as though she wasn't actually aiming for me… I hope.

"Let's get started…" I say darkly. I lift my scythe up, ready to launch the first blow, when a spear comes straight for me, "Duck!" I shout. I move out of the spear's direction smoothly, and stare back at Ayriana. _She_ threw it…

I turn my back for one second to face the rest of the pack, and when I turn back around, the two girls are gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Shere<strong>

We've decided to leave the forest and go across the frozen lake to the city portion of the arena. Some of the others were paranoid about it because of the whole 'falling through the ice' thing. Me? I'm from District 4; I'll be fine!

About halfway through the hike on the lake, the ice in front of us starts to crack and shatter, creating an ear-splitting sound that no one in their right mind could be able to stand. All eight of us skitter backwards on the ice, away from the cracking part. The ice soon cracks open, with a giant scraggle-toothed anglerfish poking it's nasty head out of the hole.

…Guess who's gonna give ice fishing a new name…?

"Run ahead!" I tell them, they don't give it a second thought and attempt to run across the slick ice. Their attempt turned into a failure, instead, though, because all seven of the others all fell and started sliding away.

Meanwhile, I'm stuck here, fighting off an ugly anglerfish who may or may not be our next meal. I whip out one of my daggers and drive it through the beast's body and then pull it out of the water. I just let it sit there on the ice, gulping and gasping for it's breath. Hah. Free dinner.

Ten minutes pass and the thing has stopped moving entirely, I get up and drag it along behind me. Hopefully I can catch up to the pack before it gets dark out.

* * *

><p><strong>Brice<strong>

I take down the polar bear cub with one throw of a knife and walk over to it's body. The fur is thick and will definitely keep me warm throughout the Games. I pick up the dead bear and take it back to camp so that I can begin skinning it. But the problem is that the entire tundra goes straight down the middle of the arena, so there's really no way around it. Trust me; I've tried.

On my way back to camp, I spy a group of four tributes, debating whether or not that they should trvel through the tundra that is at least two miles wide, and two miles only.

"We'll freeze!" I hear a younger girl's voice. That's Ellie Ray.

A boy replies to her, "No we won't. As long as we stick together in a tight group, our body heat should be kept in quite well." Sparky.

"Honestly, I don't give a fuck. Let's just get this over with." Marisol Victor from District 11, wow, she's got a mouth on her…

And to think this entire time, they haven't seen me. The cover of snow _must_ be very thick if they can't notice me.

"Look. Can't we just wait until tomorrow?" Obel Moore from District 6. They've actually got themselves a good alliance. He's from the medicine district, Sparky and Ellie are bound to be extremely intelligent if they're from 3, and Marisol _must_ know all the edible plants if she's from the agriculture district, right?

I leave the four of them behind as I finish my hike back to camp, lugging the bear cub with me.

'_Soon' _I think,_ 'Soon, I'll have food and warmth…'_

**Author's note: First off, DEATH TOLL!**

__**Alive tributes: Tyson, Jade, Jace, Peridot, Sparky, Ellie, Roland, Shere, Raven, Obel, Circuit, Grey, Ayriana, Justin, Brice, Velvet, Angela, Marisol**

**Dead tributes: Nimbus, Iris, Jai, Thom, Shvon, Jack**

**Okay, now that _that's_ done, SPONSOR QUESTION!^.^**

**_Who was the mystery tribute that died this chapter? (Scan the _ENTIRE _chapter if you have to...)_**

**Yeah, simple as that, look to see who wasn't mentioned in the 'Alive Tributes' list... or the 'Dead Tributes', whatevs.**

**~Adrienne~  
><strong>


	23. Emergency

**Hi guys! Before I say anything, I'd like to point out that the name of this chapter was inspired by Paramore's song 'Emergency'. It's the best song evar. EVAR!(; Next up, sponsor points! The one who was the first to review was God1801, so they get the anon's 6 points, _plus_, they get another +6 points for answering the sponsor question right!^.^ Which means that's +12 points, and that brings you up to 23 sponsor points!:D  
><strong>

****Sallen: 42 pts. ~ Chiooti: 46 pts. ~ Lalala445: 44 pts. ~ Muse of Storytelling: 84 pts. ~ God1801: 23 pts. ~ RhiannaNekozawa: 20 pts. ~ Thedoctor925: 35 pts. EnnixiaMaeLin: 16 pts. ...I think these are all right. Ifsomething seems wrong, PM me.****

****Damn! Muse of Storytelling has 84 points! O-O****

****Disclaimer: I don't own THG, nor do I own the song 'Emergency. Those rights belong to Suzanne Collins, and Paramore(;  
><strong>**

**Chapter 21 Emergency**

**Marisol**

"Let's keep going, guys," I say, "I think I see a building…" Ellie whimpers next to me.

"I'm cold…"

I've been sticking by her this entire time. She reminds me of Rose, "I know, but look up ahead, see those buildings?" She nods, "They will shield us from the harsh cold, I promise you." Ellie lets out a sigh of relief as we trudge through the knee-deep snow. I'm _so_ glad these fur-lned boots are waterproof, otherwise we'd be basically walking barefoot. They wouldn't have held much value to us.

Once we had made it inside, it was clear that we were in a hospital.

"This is a perfect place to set up shelter, right, Marisol?" Ellie grins. The warmer temperatures inside of the hospital were having a positive effect on her. I just give her a nod.

Obel twirls around, "Guys, look! It's a cute little bear cub!" He begins making his way over to it.

"Hey, uhm, Obel, I don't think that's a very good idea…" Sparky has his hand on one of his shurikens, ready to throw it if necessary.

Obel scoffs, "Psh, c'mon! It's a damn polar bear cub! What's the worst it could possibly do? Cuddle me to death? You're too uptight, Sparky." And continues to pet the cub's soft fur.

'_Something's not right here…'_ I think.

"Well, while you go and 'cuddle' or whatever it is you two are doing, Ellie and I are going to go find somewhere for camp, considering _someone_ thought it'd be brilliant to fucking walk all night…" I point out, obviously grabbing the attention of Sparky.

He crosses his arms, "Psh, whatever. Trust me, better safe than sorry!"

'_As if! You just refuse to sleep because you don't have your hands on some mints!' _I mentally hiss towards him.

But, instead of saying something, I bite my tounge and roll my eyes as the two of us walk away to find somewhere suitable for a camp.

Ellie and I weren't very far in our search when we heard Obel's screams and Sparky's cries for help. We ran back, dashing through the corridors just in time to see Obel being _literally_ torn limb from limb by the tiny, pure white polar cub bear; his blood staining it's fur. Sparky just stands there in pure shock and horror, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, he whips out two shurikens, he throws one into the cub, killing it instantly. But, before the other one is thrown, he says a few words.

"…I told you so…" And throws the star into Obel's now-exposed heart, and blood spurts everywhere. Soon, though, all calms down, and I'm holding onto Ellie, shielding her eyes from the horrid sight before us.

A cannon. He's dead.

"Uhm…" Is all I can say before passing out from the sight of blood pooling around Obel's dead body.

* * *

><p><strong>Velvet<strong>

Another cannon for today. That's two. I look over at Ayriana, "Did you hear that?" I say excitedly, "That means one more step closer to home!"

She looks at me funny.

"I still wouldn't be so excited about it… 's just another life taken…" She mumbles.

I stand up, "Well, sorry. I'm just trying to bring some cheer into this entire mess, ya know?" She just nods in agreement. Such a Negative Nellie, sheesh.

Suddenly, a knife comes from out of nowhere and, literally, just _barely_ misses the side of my head. I jump up, "Someone- Something- KNIFE!" I scream. Ayrianna jumps up also and grabs the knife from the ground.

"…Shere…Circuit…Obel…Brice…Marisol…" She says quietly, staring at the sharp object.

I raise an eyebrow at her, "What are you _doing_?" I ask her, right before another knife flies through the leaves of the trees. It quickly buries itself into my left arm. I stare down at it and just _scream_ bloody murder. It's already bleeding through the layers! There was a rustling in the trees, but I didn't even look to see who it actually was. Ayrianna grabs some gauze and wraps it snugly around the wound after she pulls out the knife from my arm. There's pressure there, obviously, since there were three or so layers between the gauze and the injury, but honestly, she stopped me from bleeding to death. That's all that matters.

It was time to make a move on though.

"Thank you…" I say, as we trek across the tundra. Although, I doubt if she heard me though, the wind is howling too much… But one thing keeps my mind at ease: I didn't die today.

* * *

><p><strong>Peridot<strong>

There's a shuffling sound in the alley next to the group, I pull out an arrow from the quiver all too suddenly, and have it positioned in the bow, ready to go. But when I realize that it's just the wind knocking some empty boxes around, I can't help but be pissed off. I got an arrow out for nothing.

I grumble under my breath.

"What's the matter, Peridot? Mad 'cause you were stupid enough to think that an _actual_ tribute would be hiding in the alley? Hah." Angela sneered. So help me, if she keeps teasing me…

Jace steps in next to me, "Don't mind her. She's just being a bitch, as usual…" And puts an arm around me. Yeah, if you haven't yet noticed, we've become a little… 'closer', if that's what you want to say.

"I just wanna take her out now…" I feel my eyes narrow slightly.

"Just wait til she gets in a few kills, _then_ she's all yours. Okay?" Jace asks.

I think for a moment, "Fine…"

This city's too deserted… Up ahead was what _looked_ like a hospital, "Let's go in here, guys. There's bound to be tributes in there." Jace commands. I smile, when he takes control, it just makes me fall even _more_ had-over-heels for him…

**Author's note: Ah, yes, young love(; Mhmm, Peridot and ****Jace are a thing now:D And, ironically enough, they're both from the same districtXD Death toll time!**

**Alive Tributes: Tyson, Jade, Jace, Peridot, Sparky, Ellie, Roland, Shere, Raven, Circuit, Grey, Ayriana, Justin, Brice, Velvet, Angela, Marisol**

**Dead Tributes: Nimbus, Obel, Iris, Jai, Thom, Shvon, Jack**

**...And the numbers grow by +2...**

**Sponsor question: _Who was the first tribute that Ayriana was mumbling after the first knife got thrown at her and Velvet this chapter?_**

******The question was kinda lengthy, but, whatevs!^.^ Like Smosh has said: _Anthony- 'Look, see? Upload LW/S.'_** _**Ian- 'What does LW/S stand for?' Anthony- '...Lengthy wiener snacking...' **_

__**They're not gay, I promise...**

**~Adrienne~**


	24. You can't be too careful anymore

**Hello:3 ahh, yes yes, another chapter. Sorry it's so short, but it was either this or no update at all(; Velvet got her loaf of bread, Muse of Storytelling, and I basically 'sent' Raven her needle, but it won't appear til next chapter. Soo... yeah.  
><strong>

****Sallen: 46 pts. ~ Chiooti: 50 pts. ~ Lalala445: 48 pts. ~ Muse of Storytelling: 54 pts. ~ God1801: 27 pts. ~ RhiannaNekozawa: 20 pts. ~ Thedoctor925: 35 pts. EnnixiaMaeLin: 22 pts. ...I think these are all right. Ifsomething seems wrong, PM me. (I'm not good at math in the first place^.^)****

****Disclaimer: I don't own THG.  
><strong>**

**Chapter 22 You can't be too Careful anymore**

**Jade**

I cross my arms and I feel my foot tapping as I eagerly wait for the rest of the pack to come back to camp. _'They're taking too long!' _I mentally whine.

Jace, Peridot, Tyson, Shere, and Angela all went out through the hospital, trying to find more first-aid supplies. While Justin, Roland, and I all got stuck keeping an eye on our stuff. Why did Angela get to go and not me? Oh, I remember, because Jace said that if a 'true' career wasn't keeping an eye on the supplies while Justin was there, he'd probably make a run for it. Bullshit. I gave up and played with the metal ball I found in our weaponry pile, and thought it'd be a great use of ammo for my slingshot. Luckily, there were more than one in the pile.

"I just don't get it…" Justin grumbled, "Why do _I _always have to be stuck behind. I bet you there'd barely be many tributes left if I got my hands on the others…"

"Just shut up, Justin!" The Roland and I shouted in unison. He's just so damn annoying and cocky as… well, as cocky as a kid from District 8 could possibly get. He sat down in the corner and started fiddling with his rope.

I smirked, "…Better not fray your rope, Justin, y'might botch your next kill." Hah. He's so easy to make fun of.

He didn't say anything back, he just flipped me the finger, and I just laughed at him. Whatever.

Suddenly, there was a loud squeal that sounded like it came from a girl. I narrowed it down in my head.

'_The scream was high-pitched, most likely from a younger tribute. Well, I doubt it's any of my allies, so, scratch them. The only younger female tributes are Ellie Ray and Velvet Zeder…So, it had to be either one of those two…' _

"Roland, Justin, stay here." I tell them. At least I can trust Roland with the supplies. Justin… not so much.

I sprint down the hospital hallways and try to find the group by following the screaming. AS I get closer, it sounds more like two girls fighting than a single girl alone crying her eyes out. When I turn the last corner, I find Angela and Peridot _literally_ clawing at each other. Jace is trying to pry Peridot off of Angela, and Tyson's holding Angela back. I'm just glad there's two rational girls in this alliance… I go closer to Shere.

"What happened?" I ask her.

She shrugs, "Beats me. I guess what happened was that the two were just getting fed up with each other, but, there _could_ be other reasons too…"

"Oh…" I say, "Well, I'm just kinda waiting for the day where one ends up getting sick of the other one and kills them." Shere nods in agreement.

Don't think it won't happen, because, after seeing this, it's bound to come upon us soon. I just hope that I don't get brought into this.

* * *

><p><strong>Grey<strong>

The careers. Hah. Who needs them? I'm fine on my own. …Can't believe they turned me down. Whatever. I'll show them.

I drag my axe behind me in the deep snow as I make my way through the forest. Nothing interesting's been going on today, I swear… Only two or so cannons went off, that's it; I need more action than this! There's a shuffling. I turn around. Nothing. I shrug it off and just keep walking. It's nothing, I guarantee you.

* * *

><p><strong>Ayriana<strong>

We sit right outside of a tall building, figuring out how to get in. We've tried busting the windows, _that_ didn't work. The only damage done was the fact that I'm down to two spears and Velvet has a knife that is now bent in half. Joy.

"Well…" I say, "What do we do now?" Right as I finish my sentence, a silver parachute attatched to a box comes down and flutters its way to the ground next to Velvet.

"…For me…?" She murmurs under her breath. She takes the lid off of the box and peers inside, then pulls out a loaf of bread, "…Wow…"

I smile, "Wow, Velvet, you've got some-" A strange hissing noise interrupts me, "…W-What was that?"

Velvet and I turn around. Standing behind us were two oversized lizards, each looking around six feet long, and covered head to tail-tip in icy scales, "W-Why are there lizards in a frozen wasteland of a city? Aren't they cold-blooded enough already?" She asks, obviously startled.

"Who cares? Just run!" I shout, and the two of us take off running in the direction in front of us. With night already fallen hours ago, who knows if we'll escape the lizard mutts.

**Author's note: Oh, you silly readers you. You guys always make me laugh in your reviews. Especially last chapter. A whole bunch of you were like 'Ohh Obel, you _know_ polar bears are super dangerous!' Hahaha, I'm glad to know you guys know your animal knowledge as well ****as I do!^.^**

**Alive Tributes: Tyson, Jade, Jace, Peridot, Sparky, Ellie, Shere, Roland, Raven, Circuit, Grey, Ayriana, Justin, Brice, Velvet, Angela, Marisol**

**Dead Tributes: Nimbus, Obel, Iris, Jai, Thom, Shvon, Jack\**

**Sponsor question time!:D **

_**What were ALL the names of ALL the career tributes LAST year. :D:D**_

__**Simple!**

**~Adrienne~**

****Sallen: 42 pts. ~ Chiooti: 46 pts. ~ Lalala445: 44 pts. ~ Muse of Storytelling: 84 pts. ~ God1801: 23 pts. ~ RhiannaNekozawa: 20 pts. ~ Thedoctor925: 35 pts. EnnixiaMaeLin: 16 pts. ...I think these are all right. Ifsomething seems wrong, PM me.****


	25. You're toxic, I'm slippin' under

****Only three reviews last chapterT.T ...Oh well! It's a new day, new chapter... new YEAR! Happy New Year guyssss!:D Haha, okay, now that that's finished, here's the sponsor points.  
><strong>**

****Sallen: 46 pts. ~ Chiooti: 54 pts. ~ Lalala445: 48 pts. ~ Muse of Storytelling: 60 pts. ~ God1801: 31 pts. ~ RhiannaNekozawa: 20 pts. ~ Thedoctor925: 35 pts. EnnixiaMaeLin: 22 pts. ...I think these are all right. Ifsomething seems wrong, PM me. (I'm not good at math in the first place^.^)****

****Disclaimer: I don't own THG... stop it... you're making me cry ;A;  
><strong>**

**Chapter 23 You're Toxic, I'm slippin' under**

**Raven**

Just as the faces appear in the sky, I'm rewarded with yet another sponsors gift. I open the small box, and I'm rewarded with needles. No, scratch that. Blowdarts with backup needles. Perfect for my poison.

Only two faces show that night though, Obel Moore, and Iris Reins from Districts 6 and 8. They were pathetic anyways.

In the far off distance, there's the sounds of tortured screams and warm flesh being ripped apart. A girl suddenly screams out, "Take the bread and just run!" But the last part is cut off though, and not a whole second later, does a cannon go off. Sixteen of us left. I have to get to work before I lose my chances.

I grasp the box of darts and needles and crawl back inside of the hospital through the entry hole I made before. There are more people in the hospital as well… It's perfectly fine. They'll be my targets.

* * *

><p>I've been at it for hours, mixing more and more poisons from scratch, and filling the darts with them. I still haven't touched the arsenic yet. It still sits in my zipped coat pocket, awaiting the arrival of it's use. I'm saving it. Saving it for a much <em>much<em> bigger opponent.

* * *

><p><strong>Circuit<strong>

The hole-in-the-tree has been my home since the first night in the arena, and with the sun coming out, I must leave so I can find a food source. But, right now, my primary source is to find water. It's not like I can just take the snow and eat it. My body temperature will drop if I do that too much. But, I've been saving some snow in the canteen I found on the ground yesterday night. The snow has been melting according to plan, but it'll have to stay in the canteen until it warms a little. Which, by considering how cold the arena is, might be awhile…

I lost a knife to Ayriana and Velvet yesterday, I was hoping I'd be able to take at least one of them out, but, I only succeeded in giving Velvet an arm wound. Luckily, though, I had been able to retrieve the other knife I threw after they left. It was risky, leaving the tree, but I can't afford to lose a key to my survival.

Speaking of survival, I'm surprised I've lasted this long on only half of a cracker. Living in District 6 usually means that we don't get food every night. But, that doesn't mean that I'm constantly going without food. I zip open the wristlet and take out the other half of the cracker from the other day and split _that_ into another half and eat it, then, I put the last half in the wristlet once more. Hopefully, I can make these crackers last a while.

I hear someone moving below me. It's Grey Elmbrow. He's definitely a threat. But, I don't think I'd fare well against him, especially since he's gotten his hands on an axe, while I've only got knives. So I choose not to attack, and stay hidden in the trees. No need to die.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyson<strong>

Peridot and Angela are fucking insane! It literally took me five minutes to get Angela to stay in the position I got her in; arms behind her back and mouth shut. While it only took Jace a few moments to get his 'girlfriend' under control. He's totally taken a nosedive to rock bottom already, trust me, I've been there. She's got him whipped. Not good for the Games.

"Okay, now that… _that_ is… finished…" Jace begins, "I'm pretty sure I heard other tributes were in here earlier. I'm gonna send in the amateurs to do some killing off." A scream resonates through the building, and then followed by crying, "And there's my point." He says with a smirk, "Angela, Roland, Justin, go."

Roland looked a little irked, "I'm not a fucking amateur! What is this?"

"Yes, you _might_ not be an amateur, but the real careers know how to handle shit right. Go with the other two, now." He demands, "…Or do you want to end up like Nimbus?"

He rolls his eyes and walks out of the room with Angela and Justin.

"…Wonder how long they'll last out there…" Jade comments.

Shere sits up from her spot, "Well… Considering that Angela's an insane hothead, Justin's about as cocky as ever, and Roland is just… Roland…" She sighs, _obviously _just about finished with her pathetic excuse for her district partner.

"Mmm…" Peridot lays her head on Jace's shoulder, "I'll give them ten minutes before something actually happens to them…"

And so our wait begins. First, five minutes pass, and by then, we're already laying on the ground. Then, ten minutes go by and Peridot's bet is crushed.

"Welp," I say, "It's been ten minutes, Peridot, aaaand there's not a sign of them."

"Whatever." She says, sticking her tounge out at me like a five-year old.

**Author's note: Yup, so that's about it for this chapter! Death toll! (May I remind you that the person that was screaming and crying this chapter in Tyson's p.o.v. didn't actuall die... yet(; mwahahaha!)  
><strong>

**Alive Tributes: ****Tyson, Jade, Jace, Peridot, Sparky, Ellie, Roland, Shere, Raven, Circuit, Grey, Ayriana, Justin, Brice, Angela, Marisol**

**Dead Tributes: Nimbus, Obel, Iris, Velvet, Jai, Thom, Shvon, Jack**

**Sorry to Velvet's creator she will be missed): But I kinda had to, since I had more male tributes dead than female tributes...**

**Sponsor question: _This chapter is a line from a song, what is the name of the SONG and WHO IS IT SUNG BY?_**

**There^ Easy +6 points if you google it(;**

**~Adrienne~  
><strong>


	26. Glasgow smile, from ear to ear

****Hello my lovlies! Sorry to Sallen about the little mishap I had earlier!XD (You'll find out what I mean later, Sallen, whether it's when you go to your inbox or when you read thisXD)  
><strong>**

****Sallen: 50 pts. ~ Chiooti: 54 pts. ~ Lalala445: 48 pts. ~ Muse of Storytelling: 66 pts. ~ God1801: 35 pts. ~ RhiannaNekozawa: 20 pts. ~ Thedoctor925: 39 pts. EnnixiaMaeLin: 26 pts. ...I think these are all right. Ifsomething seems wrong, PM me. (I'm not good at math in the first place^.^)****

****Disclaimer: I don't own THG! And I love Joey Graceffa!:3  
><strong>**

**Chapter 24 Glasgow smile, from ear-to-ear**

**Marisol**

There's a flash of all black in the corner of my eyesight and I'm down for the count. I hear sudden cackling. It's faint, but I know who hit me…

I scream out in pain as I feel a sharp needle-like pain in my right thigh, Sparky and Ellie rush over to me, by then, I'm already on the ground, and I feel spasms coming their way. There's no way around it. I've been poisoned.

"Marisol, what's-what's the matter?" Ellie's on the verge of tears. She already knows what's going to happen next.

Sparky looks at my leg, "Someone shot a blowdart at her. Most likely has poison in it…" Ellie lets out a whimper.

"I'll be fine, Ellie. Just don't cry…" I started to feel my legs going numb, "You remind me of my little sister, Rose, y'know." She smiles a little, "Sparky?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"Please," I plead, "Take care of Ellie, okay?" He nods and gives me a sad smile. I can feel my heart starting to slow down and the numbness and unableness to move spreads farther upward.

A tear falls from Ellie's cheek, "No… Don't die, Mari!" She cries. I shush her, reminding her that other tributes could find them if she's not quiet. She just nods quickly, her blonde hair bobbing up and down. There's numbness in my face now.

"…Make sure… Whoever wins… To tell… Rosie that I love her…" I remind them, barely able to speak due to numbness. Again, I'm given nods. I feel my eyes close, my heartrate slows, and the numbness is lifted away soon and replaced by spasms wretching my entire body. Ellie is crying hysterically now, I can still hear her. She's being scarred for life… And I can still hear Sparky trying to comfort his twelve-year old district partner.

Blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie<strong>

When Mari's cannon goes off, I cry even harder. I don't care if another tribute finds us, Marisol was basically my big sister…

"We have to move. There's careers coming." Sparky announces, I look over at him, his eyes are a little red, but he's not crying. You can tell he's upset too, though. So, I get up and grab what I have left. Nothing. Sparky had gotten his hands on some matches at the cornucopia, though, and we can only hope that someone sends him explosives... Maybe that'll help us out…

* * *

><p><strong>Brice<strong>

Someone's cannon just went off. That leaves me with fourteen other enemies left. …That's fourteen too many. And I'm sure a great majority of them are the careers anyway… It's time to get down to business. I put on the gloves that I made from the polar bear's fur and made my way across the tundra, and then once across that, into the city, where most of the tributes are. Hah. It's not like I _couldn't_ hear them. The careers were so damn loud that I could hear them all the way from their camp to mine. I specifically remember hearing Jace Stone saying something along the lines of them going to the city. You're an idiot if you're just going to say your plans aloud like that… I laugh inwardly. Dunces…

"…If I were the careers, where would I be hiding…?" I say darkly. These Games have changed me. I wasn't this dark-minded before, but survival of the fittest is the only thing I care about now. I whip out a knive as I make my way into building after building, searching for signs that the careers are there. I want to take them out first. They're the most threatening…

* * *

><p>After an hour and a half of going through many, many buildings within the city, I stumble upon a hospital with the glass broken in and signs of footprints going into the building itself, "…Of course…!" And I step inside.<p>

Once my eyes adjust to the darker lighting of the inside, I take a left in the hallway. Then another left, and then a right. That's when I see a corridor leading to a door. Upon closer inspection, I see that the door is locked, and the lights are out. I give the doorknob a twist, and there's a sudden gasp from inside. Then, silence. It's pitch black in the room, so, obviously I can't see who's in there. But, behind me, I'm greeted by three career pack members: Angela Blossom of District 10, Justin Ortice of District 8, and Roland Aero from 4. None of which seem like a threat. I give up a smirk.

"What's the matter? Did your 'allies' disown you?" I ask.

"No!" Angela fights back. Ooh, fiesty, I like that. …Too bad I'm not interested right now.

Before any three of them know what's happening, I throw a knife right through Roland's neck. Cannon. Done. Dead.

"Any questions?" Suddenly, I'm pushed aside and into the wall by Justin, as Angela breaks the window on the door wide open with her axe. I receive a quick knock to the head and I'm down. No. Not dead. Just weakened a slight bit, as I hear rushed footsteps brush pass me. Someone even kicks my body to the side, not aware that I'm just playing. I'm not even knocked out. But there will be a bruise showing soon.

Five minutes pass.

Ten.

When I'm sure that all seven careers are gone and out, I get back up at retrieve my knife from Roland's throat. As it gets pulled out, blood spurts everywhere.

But I don't mind.

It's just like when I would hit an animal's major vein or artery. Blood _really_ doesn't bother me at all. Honestly, it doesn't. Before his body can be picked up, though, I draw two lines, starting from the corners of Roland's mouth to both ears.

A glasgow smile.

**Author's note: 'Twas the end of several tributes that day... Death toll!**

**Alive Tributes: Tyson, Jace, Jace, Peridot, Sparky, Ellie, Shere, Raven, Circuit, Grey, Ayriana, Justin, Brice, Angela**

**Dead Tributes: Roland, Nimbus, Obel, Iris, Velvet, Jai, Marisol, Thom, Shvon, Jack**

**Yeah... Sponsor time!:D **

_**Who is my favorite twilight werewolf? (If you need a hint, it's on my profile;) wink wink... aha)**_

__**Simple as that. And to answer Muse of Storytelling, Velvet actually died because of the lizard mutts. And there's kind of a funny story to go along with the lizardsXD **

**I usually send my friend, Ashley, the chapter via PM on facebook so that I can get feedback from her. (In a sense, she's kind of a beta to meXD) and when she read the chapter with the lizards, she's like: Oh! Lizards! Can I name one Jeremy? -Just a little tidbit for ya(;**

**~Adrienne~**


	27. Loss

**Sorry it's so short!): Chiooti: Brice will get his medicine(: -16pts.  
><strong>

****Sallen: 56 pts. ~ Chiooti: 38 pts. ~ Lalala445: 48 pts. ~ Muse of Storytelling: 70 pts. ~ God1801: 39 pts. ~ RhiannaNekozawa: 24 pts. ~ Thedoctor925: 43 pts. EnnixiaMaeLin: 30 pts. ...I think these are all right. Ifsomething seems wrong, PM me. (I'm not good at math in the first place^.^)****

****Disclaimer: I don't own THG Oh! Btw, tickets for the movie come out on February 22! Who's gonna get some midnight tickets? This girl right here!:)  
><strong>**

**Chapter 25 Loss**

**Angela**

Soon enough, we were out of the hospital. Down one ally.

There's fourteen of us left, it's only a matter of time before Peridot tries to kill me. Hah. Not before I get to her first. That's not a threat, but a promise. The seven of us travel aimlessly throughout the area, trying to find a new camping spot. Suddenly, we hear a crackling noise. And it's not like ice breaking, yeah, not that kind of sound. It's more like when something's… "It's freezing over!" I shout in fear. Everyone pushes me aside as they squeeze inside of a doorway and into a building. I quickly push inside and shut the door behind me.

"…Where's Jade?" Peridot asks. Screams from outside the door were heard and then cut off. Another cannon. We lost another career today. That makes two. Everyone shoots daggers at me, "…You!" Peridot points at me, "If you wouldn't have shut the damn door, she would still be here!" And she takes a lunge towards me, and I feel her hands around my neck. Soon, I pass out.

* * *

><p><strong>Jace<strong>

I, once again, pry Peridot off of Angela. She hates her, period. And now that she's the reason for Jade's death, she's _definitely_ out to get her. Angela hasn't had one kill yet, and I'm wondering whether or not I should just let the two at it. I take Peridot off to the corner.

"I'm going to fucking kill her. Just let me get my arrow through her damn head. Please?" She pouts at the end. _'Stay strong, Jace, stay strong…'_

I let out a sigh, "Not yet, Peridot. She hasn't even shown how much skill she truly has yet…"

She cut me off, "Exactly! She hasn't killed anyone-"

"Neither have you!" I snapped. She had a hurt look on her face.

"Would…" She began, "You rather have me get killed by her than actually kill someone?" She turned her charm all the way up, and I couldn't resist it. This is insane! I'm going downhill.

"N-No, that's absurd! Just… try and get along until we're done with her… Kay?"

* * *

><p><strong>Justin<strong>

While the two lovebirds are in the corner of the room, locking lips, _I'm_ over here, conjuring up a plan.

'…_But they're your allies. Don't kill them off just yet!'_ A little voice told me. Ay… I'm losing it. The arena's getting to me…

**Author's note: Yep. Violence. Ahh, gotta love it!^.^ Death toll time!**

**Alive Tributes: Tyson, Jace, Peridot, Sparky, Ellie, Shere, Raven, Circuit, Ayriana, Grey, Justin, Brice, Angela**

**Dead Tributes: Jade, Roland, Nimbus, Obel, Iris, Velvet, Jai, Marisol, Thom, Shvon, Jack**

**Okay, now that _that's _finished... Sponsor question!(:**

_**How many feet of snow did Alaska get in a 20-something day long period? (As of today, 1-13-12)**_

__**Simple(: Oh, and I deeply apologize for not updating for like... two weeks. I've been sick, and had a lot of school stuff to get done... Not to mention gymnastics and junk. So yeah, the only reason I've updated today was because of a snow day. **

**~Adrienne~**


	28. Cute points?

**'Ello my readers!(: Just thought I'd share a random thought of mine, 'I'm going to be forever alone on the night of my school's winter ball because my crush won't ask me out' .-. I mean...**

**SPONSOR POINTS!**

****Sallen: 49 pts. ~ Chiooti: 42 pts. ~ Lalala445: 48 pts. ~ Muse of Storytelling: 74 pts. ~ God1801: 43 pts. ~ RhiannaNekozawa: 24 pts. ~ Thedoctor925: 49 pts. EnnixiaMaeLin: 30 pts. ...I think these are all right. Ifsomething seems wrong, PM me. (I'm not good at math in the first place^.^)****

**It's been a while since I last updated, and I have noooo clue how many inches/feet Alaska has gotten since then, so, I'm** **just gonna give Thedoctor925 +6 points anywayXD** **...But I almost cried when I saw how long Sallen's review wasO-O good lord! ...I also cried a few weeks ago when I found out my other crush (not the one I wanted to ask me to winter ball) had moved suddenly to a nearby town. **

**...I still have to ask Rachie if she knows who I'm talking about...**

**Oh! You're still here after my ridiculously long AN? Well then...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG, alright? **

**Chapter 26 Cute points?**

**Ellie**

I awoke when I felt a _thump_ against my left leg. Five seconds later, another one. I jumped up quickly, thinking I was being ambushed. But, when I looked down, there were two boxes, one larger than the other.

Upon opening, I found out that I had received a whole loaf of bread and a half loaf. This is great! …But… what did I do to receive these? …Are there such things as cute points in the Hunger Games? …I'm not so sure on that one…

"Sparky!" I whisper-shouted, "Wake up! We got more bread!" He rolled over and mumbled something unintelligible, I frowned and gave him a nudge with my foot. He finally sat up.

"What?" He asked me. I motioned towards the bread, his eyes widened a little, "How- what?"

"SHH!" I silenced him, "What if someone's watching us?" Another whisper-shout. Sparky sighed and nodded in agreement.

He stood up and collected what we had left of our camp once again, "Welp… I guess we should start moving out."

I looked down at my feet, "…Yeah, I guess." I mean, we _have_ been in the hospital pretty much this entire time. The only time we've moved in here was when after Mari died…

Then I looked back up. Luckily I did, because, standing right behind Sparky was…

"T-tribute! B-B-Brice! RUN!" I screamed. My girly, high-pitched scream made Sparky jump at attention as we both began sprinting for our dear lives.

'_Please don't let me die. Please please please please…' _I begged mentally.

There were three sets of footsteps echoing in the corridors; mine, Sparky's, and Brice's.

Suddenly, one faltered and slipped.

I could only hope it was Brice.

* * *

><p><strong>Circuit<strong>

I jump from tree to tree, following Grey, watching him leave two trails behind him. A pair of footsteps and a single line from trailing his axe in the snow. Effortlessly, I swing and land, trying my hardest not to draw attention towards myself. The trees are my cover. Like allies almost. Grey stopped walkin beneath me, so I stopped. Had he heard me? Impossible. I've been nearly silent this entire time! He looks up, and his eyes widen. In the blink of an eye, a knife of mine meets him in between the eyes. A cannon.

…Did I seriously just kill someone? No… Yes! Internal conflict ready to take me apart mentally. I flee the scene before I can go crazy.

…But I think I've already lost it, along with my newly found dignity.

…_I just want to see Cable…_

* * *

><p><strong>Peridot<strong>

Another cannon today. I look over at Shere, she gives me a somewhat friendly smile. I lean into Jace's strong frame as the daylight outside lessens, and more intense coldness takes over, the coat I've been wearing has been keeping me slightly warm though. Very nice. Very warm. Secure. …Home…

Boy do I miss my family.

"We've lost two careers in one day. That's pathetic…" I complain as I shoot a glare at Angela. Boy, do I hate her… As does pretty much the rest of the career population.

She shrugs, "Well, I-"

I raise my eyebrow, "You what? I really wanna hear. Because, for once, I'm. All. Ears." Angela looked rather unnerved for the slightest of moments.

"Yeah. Exactly. Stop trying to lead the pack and let Jace here take care of it. It's because of him that you're still alive, damnit!" She flinched a little when I stood up, holding an arrow to her face. Yes, you heard me right. Not a bow and arrow, but just the arrow itself. I can make do with it.

In fact… I can make do with something else too…

**Author's note: Sorry, to whoever created Grey. He had to die sometime. 'Cause I really didn't like him. Not him as in the character, just the fact that he seemed like a filler and needed to stop collecting dust on the tribute shelf of mine... ._.**

**Alive tributes: Tyson, Jace, Peridot, Sparky, Ellie, Shere, Raven, Circuit, Ayriana, Justin, Brice, Angela**

**Dead tributes: Jade, Roland, Nimbus, Obel, Grey, Velvet, Iris, Jai, Thom, Shvon, Jack**

**...I've just realized that there are a whole shitload of female tributes alive. *cracks fingers* welp, time to get down to some killi- I mean...**

**As Shane Dawson's 'mom' would say, "It's down the river, not across the street, you idiots!" (brownie points to whoever knows what that's from;D)**

**Question time, question time, open the question and see what's inside!**

_**What was the very first sponsor question?**_

__**If you get this wrong, so help me...**

**Okay, after this, I _promise_ there'll be more regular updates (hopefully). That means no more me crying over a stupid boy, less procrastinating, and more brainstorming during Spanish class!:D ...What? You mean I'm not supposed to do that? Whatever. I'm hyper, rambling, and I have a meet first thing in the morning. BYE!  
><strong>

**~Adrienne~**


	29. Mutiny

******Hello, hello(: Yeah, instead of my fellow... erm... highschoolers/classmates, I didn't watch the entire superbowl. My favorite team, coughPackerscough, didn't even get in so, I was like, 'SCREW IT! This isn't the Olympics! Gimme Nastia Liukin!' Yeah, Summer 2012 is gonna be insane. 'That shit cray.' ******

******Next off, sponsor points! God1801 got it right, 'What's Jade's favorite color?' is correct:3  
><strong>****

******Sallen: 49 pts. ~ Chiooti: 46 pts. ~ Lalala445: 48 pts. ~ Muse of Storytelling: 78 pts. ~ God1801: 49 pts. ~ JumpersAndKittens: 28 pts. ~ Thedoctor925: 49 pts. EnnixiaMaeLin: 30 pts. ...I think these are all right. Ifsomething seems wrong, PM me. (I'm not good at math in the first place^.^)******

******Alright, now, onto the chapter!  
><strong>****

**Chapter 27 Mutiny**

**Angela**

The last few moments of the anthem played and soon, I was laying back down, getting ready to sleep. It already seemed as though almost everyone else was out. I shivered slightly, pulling my hood back up and tying the drawstring shut. I see Peridot in the corner, sleeping. …What a little bitch… It's not like I'm going to make a move and kill her, Jace is asleep right next to her, arm slung around her sleeping figure. Justin's awake, messing with some excess rope he had from a few failed traps. Tyson's knocked out on the floor, snoring horribly, which sounds like the world's worst chainsaw impression, I swear. Shere's glaring at me every so often through her work, in which she's making some new arrows from scratch for Peridot. I'm pretty sure those two have plotted my death already. Too bad they won't get that far. Hah.

I pick up my axe and look at it for a long-ass time, figuring out a plan for it. About five minutes pass when Justin says, "Well, if you're gonna look at it _that_ long, then you might as well put it to use and go kill some tributes. I know the scrawny girl from Three is still alive. Along with that Brice kid from Nine, he's a threat. Take him out already." The twerp may be a year under me, but he's right… sadly.

"…I'll do it in the morning…" I mumble sleepily. I hear Shere scoff, "Bitch, what?" I grumbled, obviously annoyed.

She shrugs, "Oh, nothing. Don't mind me." And keeps working on the arrows. From what I'm looking at, it appears as if the arrowheads themselves are made out of the near-frozen metal outside. That's not gonna work. It'll weigh them down… I let out a long yawn and lay back down, setting my axe to the side, in-between the wall and I.

As I close my eyes and lay there, I come to a conclusion that Peridot is controlling everyone around her. And, without a doubt, if something isn't done about it, I'll be dead within a day and a half. I give up, and I figure I'll be fine at least until daylight when I wake. Until then, I fall asleep in the frigid cold once more.

But I drift in and out of sleep. Finally, I just give up and sit myself upright against the wall, that's when I notice the newly-crafted arrowhead pointing directly at my skull. My eyes trail upwards, and, to no surprise whatsoever, I see Peridot behind the bow and arrow. She'll kill me. I make an attempt to carefully reach over to my axe slightly, without her noticing.

No such luck.

"Grab your axe, and I'll kill you on the spot. Better watch it, Angela. You wanna go home, don't you?" She mocks me. I give her a swift kick to the shin with what room I'm given. I hear a sharp intake of breath, but she doesn't give in, instead, she launches the metal-tipped arrow.

Boy, was I wrong. It wasn't weighed down. I blacked out, and never woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>Justin<strong>

I jolt upright, standing straight up when a cannon goes off. Peridot stands proudly above Angela's dead body, she rips the arrow from her head, "Awh. Such a dissapointment, the arrowhead came off." I glance at Angela's skull, she was right, part of the arrowhead was stuck, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't retrievable.

"Don't worry. It was one-use tip anyway." Shere says, grinning. Obviously she's happy that we lost our most annoying ally. Jace also woke up, along with Tyson. The two didn't say anything, and neither looked upset, really. But Jace didn't look too jazzed about the fact either, but he still didn't say anything except for…

"Let's move. I don't want to see her face anymore."

Wow. If she were still alive, Angela would've busted his ass for sure. Hah. Too bad she's not.

We gather up our stuff, me, grabbing my ropes and the half-empty, partially-frozen canteen and follow the rest of the group out. I shut the door behind me, but not before glancing at Angela's limp and lifeless body. I shake my head, but not out of disappointment… Just on what these Games have done to us.

* * *

><p><strong>Brice<strong>

I chuck another knife at the wall and scream out in pure aggression. I can't believe they both fucking got away! The time when I find the world's two easiest targets is the time I just _happen_ to slip on a patch of ice and they make an escape, "Damnit!" I punch a wooden board, letting out all of my frustration out.

Out of nowhere, there's a fluttering sound. To my left, is a broken window with the early rays of sunlight filtering through. Along with a silver parachute. I smirk and walk over to it. Once I open it, I see that there is a small container of medicine. Painkillers, pills. Good, I needed these. Ever since I got pushed into the wall, the back of my head's been throbbing, and, despite all I've been doing, it's actually kind of excruciating.

A footstep. To the left. Swiftly, I pivot my head just a few degrees. "Raven Carrow…" I say, a cocky grin spreads across my face. Her expression is unmoving, no emotions whatsoever. Her short, choppy, dark hair covers her eyes, which wouldn't have shown any emotion either anyways. I look away for a second. Just a _second_. And when I turn back around to throw a knife in her direction, she's gone. Disappeared.

**Author's note: And there it is. Angela's dead, but I'm sure you guys predicted that already, right? It was either her or Peridot, and I have a plan for her. (I'M NOT SAYING SHE'LL WIN!) So yeah, death toll!**

**Alive tributes: Tyson, Jace, Jade, Sparky, Ellie, Shere, Raven, Ciruit, Ayriana, Justin, Brice**

**Dead tributes: Jade, Roland, Nimbus, Obel, Grey, Iris, Velvet, Jai, Angela, Marisol, Thom, Shvon, Jack**

**Eleven tributes left. Start placing your bets! No, seriously. I want to know who you think'll win. Tell me in your review, and it CANNOT BE YOUR OWN TRIBUTE(S)... that is, if they're still alive:) mwahahaha!**

**Sponsor question: Who were the two teams in the superbowl this year?**

**~Adrienne~**


	30. Flinch

**Helloooo(: Not much to say except that yesterday was a better day than today. Yesterday shoulda been Valentine's Day(: That's all.**

******Sallen: 53 pts. ~ Chiooti: 50 pts. ~ Lalala445: 48 pts. ~ Muse of Storytelling: 82 pts. ~ God1801: 14 pts. ~ JumpersAndKittens: 32 pts. ~ DanteAnderson: 30 pts. EnnixiaMaeLin: 34 pts. ...I think these are all right. If something seems wrong, PM me. (I'm not good at math in the first place^.^)******

******God1801; Jace will get his 'awesome-armor' ;) but probably not for at least 2 chapters or so, cuz, yanno... I'm me. I'm gonna count it as a major weapon though, just because it's such a huge (not as in size-wise) sponsor's gift. So -35, okay^.^  
><strong>****

******DanteAnderson; if I would've known that you were the same person, I would've given Raven her thing this chapterXD slow moment! Alright, she'll get it soon! I'm gonna count it as a minor weapon if you dont mind, so -19. ******

******Chiooti; Brice will get his bow & arrow... soon(: I promise. Major weapon, -35.  
><strong>****

******And, we're off!******

******Disclaimer: I don't own THG. (Btw, it's almost time for tickets!)  
><strong>****

**Chapter 28 Flinch**

**Sparky**

Ellie and I slump down behind a dumpster in an alleyway outside of a tall, frozen-over, skyscraper. I can easily see our breath in the forever cold-encrusted air, I turn my head towards Ellie, she's breathing heavily from all of the running and her face is a little flushed. A twelve-year old shouldn't have to deal with this drama.

"Are… you… okay?" I say in-between pants, still huffing and puffing a little from before.

Ellie nods, "Mhmm. Just tired."

"We got off lucky, y'know. I think that, out of all of the tributes, we've been able to sleep the most." I chuckle. She laughs a little too. I smile, knowing that I've brought a little happiness into her day. …She and Merilla would be great friends…

I reach into my pocket and pull out the fuse I grabbed back at the bloodbath. …How many days ago was that? I've been in here so long that it's hard to remember… "I just need some explosives… …And mints…" Even though I told Ellie we've probably been getting the most sleep in the arena, I've been struggling without my mints.

Ellie gives me a look that's really hard to understand, "All you have to do is either A: Kill a tribute," She winces at the thought, as do I. I've done it before, with Obel, but for a different reason, "Or B: Do something that shows off your intelligence. That's happened in the past, you know." She states matter-of-factly, obviously showing that her breathing has returned to normal.

"Well, considering I've already done A, and nothing happened, I guess that leaves me with plan B. But since I don't exactly have anything to blow things up with, I'm kind of in a rut…" I grumble, "It's hopeless. The best I can do is beg. I don't want to sink to that level."

Ellie's silent. A stoic expression is on her face.

"What's the matter?" I ask simply. She doesn't reply, but she _does_ whisper something. Something barely audible.

"Careers…"

I slowly turn my head around and peer over my shoulder. She's right. The five remaining career pack members stand there, looking tall and mighty. A smirk crosses Shere's face, while I see Tyson clutch his sica tightly.

Slowly and quietly, I reach for one of my shurikens, making sure that I try to make barely any movement that they'd be able to see. Oh, boy, did they see me. Even with the tiniest movements that I made, which I thought were nearly invisible if they blinked for a mere second, they had seen me move. And they took this as a threat, of course.

Ellie and I scramble up, and I grab the fuse that was sitting beside me. They, they being the careers, start running after us. The pair of us kick it into high speed, sprinting throughout different alleyways. Sometimes, we'd hit a slick patch of ice, and would stumble a little. But we just got back up and kept running.

"I can't do this anymore, Sparky." Ellie cried out. You could hear the upset tone in her voice easily.

I tried to reassure her, "It's okay, Ellie, keep running, we'll find somewhere to hide." I hear a whistling sensation rip through the air and then Ellie cries out in pain. We both immediately stop running, "Ellie! C'mon, just a little farther! It's gonna be okay!" I kneel down beside her crumpled frame. There's a roughly-made dagger poking itself out of her back, missing her spine by just a few centimeters. Tears streak her face, and I just don't know what to do. The careers are close, I see them closing in. Shere's the one who threw that dagger. I know it's her by the way she's smiling. She's proud of herself. Now, I know there's nothing left to do but wait. I stand back up immediately, protecting poor, shooken up, shivering Ellie.

"Well, well, well… Seems as though we found the District Three nerds." Tyson says tauntingly.

Peridot pulls an arrow out of the quiver, there's two left. "This should be easy." There's a glint in her eyes, showing what'll happen next, like I'm seeing the future myself.

"Can I give it a go?" Justin asks, he sounds like a little kid asking their mother for some sweets at the shop. Jace gives him a simple nod, and Justin smiles evilly and pushes me aside as he grips Ellie firmly by her hair. She lets out bloodcurdling shrieks, and this makes my blood boil. Who does this asshole think he is? He's not the president, he can't push me around like that! I let out a low grumble and begin to go over to Justin and make myself known.

But before I even made it three steps, I was tackled to the ground, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Peridot demands, pinning me down. She delivered a slap to the face. I didn't say anything as I see Tyson and Jace surround Ellie out of the corner of my eye and hear her tortured screams. And while of that's all going on, Shere is backing up Peridot, taunting me with her daggers.

Up to this point, everything my mother and father told me about not hitting girls was pushed to the back of my mind as I laid a fierce punch right to her jaw, immediately settting me free.

But I was too late…

Ellie's cannon went off.

* * *

><p><strong>Shere<strong>

"It was a win-lose situation, guys…" I try to attempt to remind everyone that even though one District 3 kid got away, we killed the other one. Peridot let out a yelp in pain as Jace examined her jaw where Sparky had punched her. I've gotta admit, for being such a scrawny kid, he sure did let a powerful punch loose.

Justin shrugged, I already knew that he was just extremely happy that he finally got to take part in killing a tribute.

We all back away quickly as a hovercraft comes down and picks up the female tribute's limp body from off of the cold, frozen, snowy ground.

I don't regret throwing that dagger, not one bit. In fact, I'm still smiling inside. I love to kill, it's easy to see.

"Let's go find some more tributes!" I sing, still hyped up from before.

"Cagh we waigh?" Peridot tries to speak, but by the way she's been holding her jaw, I can tell it hurts to move her mouth a lot.

I sigh, "Fine…" Boy, I don't know how much more I can wait. …I really need to break free and start killing on my own…

* * *

><p><strong>Ayriana<strong>

I kick at a snow-clump, I had heard a cannon go off earlier. Don't know who it was, but I'm sure it was the work of several tributes. The careers. There's not many of us left now, ten. That's all. I mess around with a snowball and chuck it at the side of a building. It sticks to the bricks, leaving a pure white splatter on the building. I smile softly, I used to do this to the trees back in District 7, it was a target game, and I'd always win…

In fact, I was always very accurate.

…Why haven't I tried hard enough yet?

**Author's note: Such a sad chapter): But it had to be done:/ oh well... Death toll time**

**Alive tributes: Tyson, Jace, Peridot, Sparky, Shere, Raven, Circuit, Ayriana, Justin, Brice**

**Dead tributes: Jade, Ellie, Roland, Nimbus, Obel, Grey, Iris, Velvet, Jai, Angela, Marisol, Thom, Shvon, Jack**

**Almost there guys! Ten tributes left!(: The winner is coming closer, you'll never guess how they'll win:D mwahaha! It's gonna be interesting... It's gonna come out of nowhere, just to warn you all:3 Once the final eight hits, then I think I'll break apart the career pack, maybe some of them will stick, i.e. Peridot/Jace, but not too many of them will.**

**Sponsor question: What were the names of the two people Katniss met who were on their way to find District 13? (In Mockingjay)**

**~Adrienne~  
><strong>


	31. notee

Hello guys! Adrienne here. Uhm, I have an issue right now. You all know my friend, Ashley (AshleyandSethalwaysandforever. Originally Aliceismeee) or at least have heard about her. Well, yesterday, a horrible tragedy hit her family, but I won't share the event on here, just for respectful purposes. I ask that you keep her and her family in your prayers, because they'll need it. Ashley is the best person ever, she's strong, and is really supporting her family right now. I don't know how long she can keep her emotions bottled up though, because we've all done it in the past, and it doesn't always benefit us. All I ask is that you simply keep Ashley and her family in your thoughts. She's helping support her mom and two younger sisters (one is 10 and the other is 2), my gymnastics team and I had done a few things for her last night and making sure she's alright(: The event has struck me and my other friends pretty hard, considering the role in her life was close to us in some way. Thank you for your understanding(:


	32. Invincible

**Hi guys. Thank you all _so so so_ much for your condolences towards my friend, Ashley. Just for that, I think I'll give each and every one of my readers +10 points, no matter if you reviewed or not(':Points for the last sponsor question will not be added to your current score seeing as though you all just got +10.  
><strong>

********Sallen: 63 pts. ~ Chiooti: 60 pts. ~ Lalala445: 58 pts. ~ Muse of Storytelling: 92 pts. ~ God1801: 24 pts. ~ JumpersAndKittens: 42 pts. ~ DanteAnderson: 40 pts. EnnixiaMaeLin: 44 pts. ...I think these are all right. If something seems wrong, PM me. (I'm not good at math in the first place^.^)********

********Tomorrow and Monday are going to be long days): especially since I don't have school Monday. I'll be comforting my best friend and trying not to cry and make it worseD': So, that's all for now, thank you(:********

********Disclaimer: I don't own THG.  
><strong>******

**Chapter 29 Invincible**

**Raven**

Brice Wood from District 9 had seen me. It was close, but I was faster than he was. A familiar fluttering sound came down from the very overcast late afternoon sky. Another sponsor gift. Fantastic.

I open the gift and a strange item is located inside. …What is it? I inspect it closely, yet, still dumbfounded by the thing. I've figured out that it launches something, but I just can't seem to figure out what… I study the launcher for five more minutes until I finally figure out what it's for.

"…Darts…" I say lowly. A grin creeps on my face, a happy one that hasn't shown since the mere years of my childhood. The ones more recent have been to spread terror into others, my job.

I grab my darts and the backpack and begin on another search. _This_ should be more interesting…

* * *

><p><strong>Justin<strong>

We all drop our supplies on the floor of an abandoned hotel lobby, "Seems good to me." I say proudly, considering I'm the one that found it.

"Yeah, but the damn elevators are frozen shut…" Tyson says bitterly, "And there don't seem to be any other ways upstairs. See? Those stairs are blocked…" He grumbled.

Peridot lets out a tinkling laugh, "We're better off in here than out there, silly." The howling wind outside proves her point exactly.

"Yeah." Shere agrees, "So, anyways… how many of us are left? Ten? The final eight is close. They'll be interviewing our families if we all make it." She says while smiling. Mischief is afoot…

I nod, "Yup, just ten. After that, I'm splitting." Shere speaks up once more.

"As am I. We don't want to have to wait until last minute and kill each other off, now do we?" Her smile is sickly-sweet. Eugh… I shudder.

"Jace and I are sticking together." Peridot adds, she's basically clinging to Jace. I wouldn't be surprised if they did end up sticking together.

"I'm leaving after the feast, don't want to drain all of the fun from killing everyone else there, right?" Tyson says, laughing lightly.

We all just stand there for a while in an awkward silence, no one knew what to say next. I fiddled with the rope in my hand, _'Soon,' _ I think, _'Soon, this'll come in handy…'_

Soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Circuit<strong>

The many-mile-long walk from the forest to here was grueling. Surprisingly, though, I have yet to be attacked by any tributes. _Yet. _

I know this city's probably _crawling_ with the other tributes. But, at least here, I can go into a building and escape the horrible winds. I duck into a little Capitol-vendor-sized shack. It's a perfect size for now, I'm not going to complain. I pull out the two knives I have on me. They're dull…

That won't help me catch food…

There's not much in this one-room shack, honestly. There's a fireplace with no wood, a plastic stool in the corner, a small throw pillow, and a clump of stones next to the window.

Stones!

I can use these to help sharpen my knives! Oh, this is perfect! The only thing that'd make it better is if there were a fire in the fireplace. I mentally sigh, guess I'll just have to make-do with what's in here. _Oh well…_

The light outside of the window was dwindling quite quickly, in a time lapse of ten minutes, it went from dusk to completely pitch black outdoors. Good, I've almost survived another day. A couple more hours and-

WOOSH!

The door flew open, revealing a tall, shadowy figure, holding a bow and arrow.

"Hello, Circuit."

**Author's note: Yep, so... that's about it, death toll.**

**Alive tributes: Tyson, Jace, Peridot, Sparky, Shere, Raven, Circuit, Ayriana, Justin, Brice**

**Dead tributes: Jade, Ellie, Roland, Nimbus, Obel, Grey, Iris, Velvet, Jai, Angela, Marisol, Thom, Shvon, Jack**

**Yup... .-. not in a very chipper mood today. **

**Sponsor: Who was the second person to review-in a submitted tribute? **

**Bye for now, guys. Remember; always tell people you're close to that you love them, because you don't know when you'll lose them.**

**~Adrienne~**


	33. The bloody red queen

**Hi!(: In a much better mood than the other day, that's for sure:D Still a little shaken, but I thank you for your patience with myself. I'll be back to my old self (maybe...) soon. **

********Sallen: 67 pts. ~ Chiooti: 64 pts. ~ Lalala445: 58 pts. ~ Muse of Storytelling: 96 pts. ~ God1801: 28 pts. ~ JumpersAndKittens: 42 pts. ~ DanteAnderson: 44 pts. EnnixiaMaeLin: 44 pts. Moolight7: 6 ...I think these are all right. If something seems wrong, PM me. (I'm not good at math in the first place^.^)********

**Mooni, I'm just gonna give you and Sallen both sponsor points since you left a review under her account. Sound good?** **And tell Sallen I hope she goes back to her normal self! (I would insert a heart there, but FF doesn't let us do that... bleh) And thank you for reading my story!(:  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG.**

**Chapter 30 the bloody red queen**

**Jace**

There was a scuffle going on in the flimsy little shack next to us. It was very loud and extremely annoying. Like, damnit! I'm trying to fucking sleep! I stand up and let out a loud sigh and inform everyone who is awake that I'll be right back.

"Where are you going?" Shere asked, there was loads of suspicion in her voice.

I grabbed my scythe, "To do some business…" She left her mouth in an 'O' shape as I left the hotel lobby.

The shack from which the noises were coming from was very tiny, when I walked in, I noticed that there was literally nothing in here except for a few little things.

Circuit Lipgate and Brice Wood. They were having a standoff, many arrows lay scattered around the room, and there was a knife stuck in the wall. The two had little to no damage whatsoever, give or take a few cuts and red marks on their skin. The two of them froze when they saw me open the door, Brice quickly pulled out another arrow from his quiver and had it ready to go. Circuit scurried over to the wall where one of the knives were lodged. I pushed Brice out of the way as I all-too-willingly walked over to Circuit. She was flustered, trying to grab ahold of the knife, she tried moving it, but it wouldn't budge.

"You like knives?" I asked and smirked. The wind outside was horrible.

She looked at me, her green eyes wide and her curly hair was matted and in her eyes, falling out of the ponytail. Circuit didn't say anything. She paled right before I brought down my scythe across her neck, I didn't flinch when I saw her head roll off of her shoulders and onto the floor. I didn't flinch when the blood splattered everywhere; on my clothes, on the walls, even onto Brice, who was in the other corner by the door. I didn't flinch for anything. It poured from the open wound (that is a great understatement) and her body just limply fell to the floor. It felt like minutes, but it was in a time span of simple moments. All I did was turn to face Brice, and he bolted out before I could raise my scythe a second time.

I was totally oblivious to the face that Circuit's cannon went off until I heard a hovercraft coming in, and I saw the metallic arms reach out and grab both her decapitated head and the lifeless body. I smiled in satisfaction and simply walked out of the shack thinking: _'Nothing to do here, now.'_

Right before I went back into the hotel, and fluttering sound came from up above and a somewhat large box made a _**clunk**_ sound when it hit me in the shoulder. A small smile crept onto my face as I realized that I had another sponsor gift, this time, it was armor. The tag read _'awesome armor'_. I've read about this stuff… The Capitol used it during war with the districts in the dark days… _'Before the Games…'_ I thought.

The armor covered pretty much everything except for my hands, feet, and anything above my collarbone. But, honestly, how much damage could one possibly do without getting in close enough range to actually kill me? Not a lot, obviously. I stifle a laugh as a sneak back in next to Peridot. Her sleeping figure is breathing evenly and I can easily tell she's sound asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyson<strong>

Jace came back into the lobby about five to ten minutes after a cannon went off. He only ended up killing one of the however many tributes were in that scuffle. No big deal, there's just nine of us left and I can feel the tension rising in our group the smaller the numbers get. Their relationship will be torn apart. Of _course _it will, they'll both die, I'm the one who's going to win.

I look down at my sica, there was still dried blood on it from the little girl from Three. Stupid stuff won't come off unless I have a liquid to wash it off with… The curve of the sword fits perfectly with the curve of the holster.

Suddenly, I got an idea… I stood up, making sure _everyone _was asleep, and quietly tiptoed over to Peridot and Jace.

You've been in charge for _much_ too long, my friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Ayriana<strong>

I heave another spear at the make-shift dummy that I had created out of snow. Dead-center. I smirk, "Getting better and better each time." I mumble, "But still not good enough to kill a career. I need more practice. Practice makes perfect! " I skip back over to the dummy, yank the spear out and walk back to my starting point I'd made for myself. Each time I hit the bulls-eye, I scoot back a foot and a half, to improve myself. Right now, I'm standing at thirteen- make that fifteen feet... I think… A loud sound goes throughout the arena. The anthem. I drop my spears and sit down on the ground like I'm told by the little voice. The little voice helped me after Velvet died. I'm not lonely anymore…

The first kid in the sky is Ellie Ray from the District of Three. Three, flee, dee, see…

Next was that girl with the electic-y sounding name. What was it? Bolt? Electra? No… it started with a 'C'… Oh! Circuit! She liked to live in the trees… like a squirrel! I ate a squirrel once… Just a couple of days ago! It was good. But the fur got in the way. Did you know that they have really sharp teeth?

The last face to show was Angela Blossom. _Ooh! _Blossoms are like flowers and stuff! I like flowers! I saw a pretty one that was white and covered in ice. Then I stepped on it. I wonder…

…Did it died?

After Angela-Flowerblossom-Blossom's face hid from me in the sky, a loud man's voice suddenly came onto the speakers. At least, I _think_ they're speakers. Maybe the ground is the one talking… I put my ear to the ground… Nope. The man is in the sky!

"Well, what an interesting past few days! There are only nine of you left in this year's Games. And I congratulate you all for making it this far! For this, I will release the Feast one tribute early! Tomorrow at exactly when the sun rises, the Feast will begin back at the Cornucopia!" Ooh! I'm in a Game! What kind? My tummy makes a funny sound. It's talking to me! I need this 'feast' thing, "Now, don't take down my offer. This will be a _great _opportunity to get the exact supplies you need. You'll know when you get there." There's a _click_ and then the man in the sky is gone.

Gone, gone, gone…

**Author's note: Great... Now Ayriana's gone off the deep endXD Oh, new poll on my profile, vote on it, please!  
><strong>

**Alive tributes: Tyson, Jace, Peridot, Sparky, Shere, Raven, Ayriana, Justin, Brice**

**Dead tributes: Jade, Ellie, Roland, Ninbus, Obel, Circuit, Grey, Iris, Velvet, Jai, Angela, Marisol, Thom, Shvon, Jack**

**No sponsor question this time, all you need is to review, and you automatically get +4!(:**

**~Adrienne~**

**p.s. if you get someone to read this story, and have them leave a review, I'll give you (and them, of course) extra points;D**


	34. I'm twisted doorknob

**Oh my gosh, I'm soooo sorry for taking almost a month to update You all must hate me now, right? I won't be surprised if you all do-.- well, here is another chapter. And _within_ this chapter, is 2 more deaths. That leaves 7 left! Woo-hoo!**

********Sallen: 71 pts. ~ Chiooti: 68 pts. ~ Lalala445: 62 pts. ~ Muse of Storytelling: 100 pts. ~ God1801: 32 pts. ~ JumpersAndKittens: 42 pts. ~ DanteAnderson: 44 pts. EnnixiaMaeLin: 44 pts. Moolight7: 10 ...I think these are all right. If something seems wrong, PM me. (I'm not good at math in the first place^.^)********

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG :P**

**Chapter 31 I'm twisted- doorknob**

**Brice**

I smirk as the sun rises. Jackpot. There's a clicking sound and I look out in front of me as I see a table being set into place. There are a couple backpacks there. But one is just screaming out my name- The silvery-gray one with a white number nine on it. Trekking down here last night and hiding in the golden horn was a great idea…

As soon as I step out of the cornucopia, a spear pierces me in the side, and a loud, almost-devilish laugh resonating from right behind me. I start shouting malevolent, bad-natured words at whoever threw this son of a bitch.

"Ayriana Silvern, at your service!" She dances out from behind an icy tree and quickly makes her way over to the table, grabbing her smaller- almost a wristlet- bag and… that bitch! She grabbed my bag! I try and scramble up to get my hands on her, but massive amounts of blood are starting to ooze from my puncture wound. I'm crawling on the ground, leaving a trail of blood and bloody handprints behind in the glistening white snow. I'll get my backpack from her if it's the last thing I'll do. There are crunches- probably footsteps- coming this way, and they aren't just a single pair.

I crawl my way back into the cornucopia, just in time to see the career pack march on in. I also see a hint of dirty blonde hair against the snow. Sparky Forks. He's dashing in, and there's a medium-sized bag waiting for him. I look back down at my side, no matter how much pressure I put on the wound, crimson blood just keeps pooling out and staining the gold.

'_This is your chance!' _A little voice tells me, _'Shoot an arrow at one of them!'_ I don't give it a second thought as I grab my final arrow and launch it from my bow, towards Jace's chest. My heart sinks as it just bounces off of him. _'No…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Peridot<strong>

I'm startled as I hear a metal _clink-_ing sound, so I ready and let an arrow loose towards the sound within seconds. There's a pain-filled scream, it sounds like that of a boy's. He's shouting many curse words that even _I_ thought I would never hear in my lifetime. He screams things like 'Make it stop!' and 'Just kill me now!' I peer into the cornucopia. There sits Brice Wood, holding the side of his head. He shoots me dagger-sharp glares and tries to get up.

But he can't.

Brice pulls himself out of the golden horn and I just now notice the bloody trails on the ground. Upon even further inspection, I notice that I buried my arrow pretty damn deep into his head. There's also a spear poking through his side, it kind of looks like how someone's ears would be pierced…

I walk up to him and stop right in front of his face, then, crouch down to his head level.

"Hello, Brice."

He still glares at me. The arrow starts to slide a little from it's entry point.

"Who's the badass now?" I say, smirking. He gets a little droopy-eyed. Suddenly, I take the arrow and push it into his head farther. His eyes open wide and then he falls face-first into the snow. Shortly after- his cannon.

I turn around to face my allies, "Well… I feel accomplished. How about you?"

Shere stands there, arms crossed. She doesn't even see her attacker behind her attacker behind her.

…Tyson… that dirty doublecrossing son of a bitch! I can't believe him!

Shere is knocked to the ground, with Tyson on top of her, he holds his sica to her throat. But Shere also has her dagger. She's not going down without a fight. He already has wounds from where Jace had cut him last night- right down the side of his face, he barely got away- and yet he's still going strong. None of us dare to intervene though, because we all had made a pact that as soon as we made it to the feast that our alliance was to disperse. So, we just stand there, not really knowing what to do.

After a minute or two, the pair of them finally get up and bring their fighting elsewhere. Shere lets out a loud, high-pitched, ear-shattering scream and lodges her dagger into Tyson's chest, multiple times. Over and over, we all- Jace, Justin, and I- watch as Shere's dagger makes constant contact with Tyson's chest, and eventually making in through his ribcage, because a fountain of sticky blood sprayed Shere square in the face, making her already red hair even darker. But something about this small event must have snapped Shere's sanity in two. Or… at least what was originally left of it. She bounced up from the ground and started to chase after us.

"She's lost it! Retreat!" Jace shouts over to me. Justin tries to tag along after us, in hopes that, somehow, he would be saved.

"Don't try to run!" Shere shouts. I look right behind me, Shere has Justin pinned to the ground now. Smiling a sickly-sweet smile and holding a new, clean dagger that she must've recently pulled from her belt when I wasn't looking. I try to string an arrow into my bow, but Jace tells me to just knock it off and keep running. I launch the arrow anyway and it knocks Shere back a bit. Just enough to let Justin escape. Just enough to let him cheat death.

* * *

><p><strong>Sparky<strong>

I kept dashing all the way back into the woods, making sure none of the careers were following me. Once I was _sure_ that nobody had bothered to go after me, I plopped down behind a bush and started going through my pack I had grabbed at the feast. …Let's see here… Inside was a box of matches… And… MINTS! Oh thank gosh… I don't know how much longer I would have lasted without sleep, because, to sleep, I need mints. I was starting to wonder why the backpack was so big until I actually _looked_ inside of the bag. Holy sweet mother of all that is good…

At the very bottom of the bag was a type of explosive. But not just any explosive. It was the kind we used to make back in the factories of District 3, and I know _just _how to use it. I feel a grin spreading it's way across my face and begin to plan out for the next two days, because by then, at least one more tribute will be killed, and my plan will go into action.

**Author's note: Oh snap! Sparky's got explosives, Shere's officially lost it, and Brice had a bloody-ass death!XD Mwahahaha! May the evilness within me begin to explode! Lololol **

**Alive: Jace, Peridot, Sparky, Shere, Raven, Ayriana, Justin**

**Dead: Tyson, Jade, Ellie, Roland, Nimbus, Circuit, Obel, Grey, Iris, Brice, Velvet, Jai, Angela, Thom, Marisol, Shvon, Jack**

**There really isn't another sponsor question this time, once againXD Just answer these two questions, along with your opinion on the chapter- of course, and you get +4 points!**

**Question one: Are you going to the Hunger Games midnight premiere at your nearby movie theater?**

**Question two: What District of Panem (Not including D13) do you think you'd live in? You can either pick your favorite, or because of the geographical region you live in. **

**...For my out-of-US readers (particularly to the ones in the UK)**

**Who already saw the Hunger Games when it came out? Was it any good? I've heard great reviews from some fansitesXD**

**~Adrienne~**


	35. Sharp as a tack

**Okay, so this is gonna be a really, really intense chapter:P just saying...**

********Sallen: 75 pts. ~ Chiooti: 72 pts. ~ Lalala445: 62 pts. ~ Muse of Storytelling: 100 pts. ~ God1801: 36 pts. ~ JumpersAndKittens: 42 pts. ~ DanteAnderson: 44 pts. EnnixiaMaeLin: 44 pts. Moolight7: 14 ...I think these are all right. If something seems wrong, PM me. (I'm not good at math in the first place^.^)********

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG, alright? (Only 5 more days!)**

**Chapter 32 sharp as a tack**

**Raven**

The tall, muscular boy from District 2- I've been following him and his little 'girlfriend' since they had escaped from the feast yesterday. I, personally, did not go, for it'd be stupid to waste my life just to go get something I didn't need. But when I saw the pair of them wandering into the woods, basically stumbling over the icy forest where I was hiding, I _knew _I had to keep tabs on them, otherwise I'd be as dead as dirt. Was I scared? No. Should I? No, why? _They _should be the ones that are scared, but they're so worried that their former ally with the red hair will follow them here. They won't see me coming. I'll strike when they're least protected.

The boy and girl from 2 wander onto the frozen lake, I stay hidden in the last tree within the boundaryline of the forest and the open lake.

"I need to wash this armor, watch my back for me please?" He asks of the girl. She smiles sweetly and pulls an arrow from her quiver as he removes his full-body armor. I pull out the arsenic I've been saving for this moment. I knew what I was going to do with it the moment I had found it in the hospital. If the boy was going to die, it was going to take a lot of effort. But with me, there is no such thing as needed effort with poisons. …Especially arsenic.

I quickly and quietly load the lethal substance into my last needle, and then slide it into my long-distance launcher- there is no margin for error here, never here. Maybe back in 5 where if you make a small mistake may cause the sanity of someone else, but never where I could take _two_ more lives. I grin another rare smile as the needle goes straight into his spine and he topples over.

_Five, four, three, two, one… _I count silently as I measure approximately when all of the arsenic would empty into his body. He cries out in a loud- almost deafening- yelp and series of screams. The girl whips around and sees him, there's a crumpled look on her face, one of severe worry and some anger. Then, I can tell she's noticed the needle in his now-curled back because she yells out my name in pure rage and anger, "RAVEN!" But she soon stops and begins to sob as she realizes that there is no hope for her lover. She collapses in a heap next to him, rubbing soothing circles in his back. Perhaps she thinks that maybe, by trying to comfort him, that his death won't be as painful as she thinks. Hah! No such luck- arsenic is sure to make his death feel like the fire of a thousand… no a million suns!

His cannon sounds, and I smirk in victory. I've taken down the beastly boy from District Two. There's a beat of silence, and then she lets out a loud, eerie wail of sorrow. It doesn't phase me. Between living with insane people many years and living in these Games, nothing bothers me anymore. In fact… I'm ready to face my death. So, I jump out of the tree and land on the ice, slightly slipping, but I ignore it and begin to walk towards her.

"You!" She jabs an index finger in my direction, "You evil, coldhearted _bitch_!" She puts emphasis on the last word. I don't flinch like I was expected to. Suddenly, an arrow is launched in my direction, and I smoothly step to the side. The ice beneath both of our feet cracks and gives way, making us fall into the pitch black water below. I may not be able to swim, but I can take those who _can_ down with me. As I begin to sink like a rock, I grab the girl's foot on the way down. She begins to flail and kick me square in the jaw. I come back up for air and push her head down. Surely we're getting cameratime now with all of this commotion.

Quickly, she drags me under with her, and this continues for five minutes straight. In the end, we're both tired- completely exhausted from this fighting. I wouldn't even call it that, however. This girl can barely put up a fight. And she calls herself a career? What a joke. I hear a hovercraft come down to pick the boy's body up. My brain suddenly hatches a plan. I clamber out of the freezing water and onto the ice, and manage to yank the single needle from his back right before the girl plucks me back into the water for the final fight. I go under and jab the empty needle in her stomach. She ducks down and curls into a ball from the pain. I use this opportunity to drag us both down.

When we reach the bottom, I begin to feel lightheaded and im sure she does too. This is what lack of oxygen does to you. I then see a light. Was it an anglerfish coming for lunch or my death, I'll never know, because then, I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Justin<strong>

Two more cannons went off approximately ten minutes after another one. Either Shere got more victims, or Jace and Peridot finally got around to killing more tributes. Whatever, though, all this means is that there are only three other tributes for me to fight against. Getting here wasn't exactly easy, considering I had almost died yesterday at the hands of Shere, but in the end, it'll be worth it. District 8 will have another victor this year.

* * *

><p><strong>Shere<strong>

I grip my dagger tightly within my hand as two more cannons sound off- one right after the other. Two more deaths that _weren't_ caused by me… I let out a frusterated scream and kick a small rock, sending it flying through the air, onto the frozen lake before me. That's where I saw a gaping hole in the ice.

Woah.

**Author's note: Okay, so I got _reaaaally _lazy at the endXD big deal! All that matters is that there are only FOUR tributes left! And: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER TO USE YOUR SPONSOR POINTS! USE THEM WISELY!**

**Alive tributes: Sparky, Shere, Ayriana, Justin**

**Goodbye, this is the third-to-last chapter. Next chapter is the last one in the Games, and the third one will be from the victor's p.o.v. in the Capitol/their home district**

**~Adrienne~**


	36. The Victor

**Awwh:') this is the second-to-last chapter for this story, and I'm glad to say that I had _tons_ of fun for writing it!(: I have a _very very very VERY _important a/n at the bottom, so please take the time to read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG.  
><strong>

**Chapter 33 Smithereens**

**Ayriana**

I saw a silvery parachute fall from the sky in the distance. …Or maybe it's an airplane. I saw one up close in the Capitol once. It was scary… It was big, and made loud noises… I don't like loud noises, or things that go boom…

Smoke started to rise from the same area that the parachute fell to. Ooh! Someone new to play with! I'm excited! On the ground, next to my feet, was a long and pointy spear. I grabbed it and the two backpacks I got from the Feast and wandered off, dancing and singing, "La la la la~ I'm gonna wiiin, I'm gonna find you~ La la la la~" All while twirling the spear in my hand. I was walking for a long, long time, "Helloooo? Where are youuu? I want to plaaay!" I called out. Was my new playmate imaginary? No way! I saw the fire, an imaginary friend can't do that!

I was beginning to feel lonely, but I kept walking. Hey! Maybe if I walk long enough, I'll get a candy treat! So, with that motivation, I ran farther. Suddenly, I was in a big, bright clearing.

"What's going on?" I asked out loud, "Where's my imaginary friend?"

* * *

><p><strong>Shere<strong>

Farther upon from the hole in the ice was Ayriana from District Seven. She's lost it. Good. I grinned, holding my dagger to my side. An easy victim. She's so crazy, she won't know what hit her. A movement to my far left gained the attention of my brain. My eyes shifted to the left. There stood Justin Ortice- one of my former allies. He too must have come here for a final fight, I mean, there are only four of us left, why not finish us all off at one time, right?

In the center of us three lay a smoldering pile of wood. I walked closer to it, looking in the pile. There lay two different boxes, one was a deep red color, and the other was black. I squatted down to get a better look.

* * *

><p><strong>Justin<strong>

I saw Shere walk over to the pile of smoking firewood, and then she squatted down on her knees to look farther into it. I wonder what she sees. I'd walk over there, but I don't want to risk her attacking me like the savage I saw the other day. She quickly paled at the sight she saw. Shere didn't move, and neither did Ayriana or I. We all just stood there, probably looking like idiots.

* * *

><p><strong>Sparky<strong>

I'm far enough from the explosives. That's all that matters. If they fell for my fire, good, then they're dead. If they didn't, however, then at least one, possibly two, of them are there. I didn't have much time to lose. So, I quickly pressed the button on the remote. I thank the sponsor that sent me this- it probably kept me from dying.

Everything happened in slow motion from then on.

A loud roaring in my hears. A bright white light. The heat was intense, even from back here, behind this rock. The explosion shook the frozen ground beneath me, and I could vaguely see cracks beginning to form there. A tree fell down nearby.

And then it stopped. I could see again, the brightness was gone. My hearing was muted, but it would surely come back in five minutes' time. I sat behind that rock for what seemed like hours.

Then, three cannons went off.

…I only needed three cannons to go off to win.

I won the Hunger Games.

I survived.

**Autho****r's note: And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen! Your victor of the 72nd annual Hunger Games: Sparky Forks! I've had him picked out as the victor** **for a while now. Since the very beginning, actually(: Then, when I did the poll, I found out he was a fan-favorite, and I was about to change it because I thought he'd be too predictable, but I left him alone:3 **

**Okay, now for the important announcement! I _will _be writing another Hunger Games! The 73rd Annual Hunger Games will begin to be written sometime next week if I have all of my tributes by then. I already have my friend making one. So, when I have her tribute (which'll most likely be tomorrow), you guys can begin requesting a spot to be saved. Here's the rule: ONLY ONE TRIBUTE PER PERSON! ****Got it? I'll be making a new form, so please don't recycle my old one. 'Kay? Thank you all! Love and Hugs from one Hunger Games fan to others!^-^ this was a pleasure to write, and I hope to see you all in my next Games!(:**

**~Adrienne~ **

**p.s. remember, there's still one more chapter after this for Sparky(:**


	37. IMPORTANT!

**Alright, I lied, last chapter was the final 'story' chapter for Bloodlust is my friend. I'd like to let you all know that I have gotten tribute information from my friend. This means that, yes, you may now start sending tributes! PLEASE do not send them via review here. You can PM them to me, or leave them in the new story/document I'll be uploading later, say... 3-ish? I don't know, but here is the form. PLEASE USE THIS FORM AND THIS FORM ONLY! It just makes it easier for me, okay?(;**

name:

age:

district: (and a backup please!)

appearance:

personality:

history/background:

family:

friends:

strengths:

weaknesses:

special weapons:

any romance?: (keep in mind that I'll probably only have one couple in the Games, just like last year)

allies?:

Preferred death:

bloodbath victim?:

has he/she trained at all?:

career tribute?:

Reaped or Volunteered?:

If they volunteered, why did they?

Reaction: (only if they are reaped)

* * *

><p>-these next few are optional-<p>

reaping outfit:

opening ceremonies (chariot) outfit:

interview outfit:

token?: (If yes, please describe it)

Anything extra?:

**And there you have it! Remember my rules: ONE TRIBUTE PER PERSON, MAKE IT DESCRIPTIVE (That means no single-word descriptions), ABSOLUTELY _NO_MARY-SUE'S/GARY-STU'S, and lastly... BE CREATIVE! I'm tired of seeing the same tributes for _every. single. fricking. syot! _I'll only select the finest tributes, so, this time, it's not first-come-first served. This means if you really want your tribute to be selected, _pleeeeease _ make them descriptive, creative, and not-all-perfect!(: I have two spots reserved. The D8 girl is already taken by my friend, Rebecca. And EnnixiaMaeLin has also reserved a tribute. Here is the list of tributes/empty spaces(:**

**D1- girl, D1- boy**

**D2- girl, D2- boy**

**D3- girl, D3- boy**

**D4- girl, D4- boy**

**D5- girl, D5- boy**

**D6- girl, D6- boy**

**D7- girl, D7- boy**

**D8- Kitsch Hirsch (formerly Vestris Cybethein), D8- boy**

**D9- girl, D9- boy**

**D10- girl, D10- boy**

**D11- girl, D11- boy**

**D12- girl, D12- boy**

**~Adrienne~  
><strong>


End file.
